


You Found Me

by Epic23



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Unexpected Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic23/pseuds/Epic23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two unlikely friends help resurrect one of their favorite pastimes in loving memory of one of their closest friends. Bonding over the loss of a sister, who was also a best friend, the two become close until they can't deny the inevitable anymore: that over the course of the past six months, they had slowly been falling in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over My Head (Cable Car)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_  


* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Over My Head (Cable Car)** _

_~December 11_ _th_ _, 2012~_

Starr helped him out of the elevator, and told him that she would find him a nurse. AJ heard her talk to someone, and then watches as a familiar face turns around the corner with Starr.

_I never knew  
_ _I never knew that everything was falling through_

It takes him a moment to recognize the brunette standing before him. She was Steven's younger sister, and Emily's best friend, Elizabeth Webber.

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
_ _To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

"Elizabeth, it's been a long time," AJ recalled. "I knew you were back, but I heard you couldn't attend Edward's funeral because you were on house arrest," Elizabeth told him.

_But that's how it's got to be  
_ _It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

It was like she had seen a ghost. She couldn't believe this man was standing three feet in front of her.

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
_ _The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

"Yeah well, that's all been cleared up. It's good to see you," AJ said with a smile, but he was surprised by her mild animosity towards him. "I'm sorry I can't say the same."

_Everyone knows I'm in  
_ _Over my head_

Elizabeth led them to an empty check-up room. "You can wait in here, I'll be right back," Elizabeth informs them as she leaves the room. "Okay, thanks Eliza-"

_Over my head  
_ _With eight seconds left in overtime_

He tried to thank her, but she was gone before he had a chance. He sat on the small table, waiting patiently for the brunette nurse to come back. AJ forgot she worked here; it had been seven years since he had last seen her.

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

"Ok, it looks like I'm going to be the one patching you up. Do you have your insurance card," Elizabeth asks as she walks back into the room with a clipboard.

"Uh, I haven't even had time to get one, or a license for that matter. Um, I can pay with cash, if that's cool...which is in my wallet, which is in my jacket back at the gym," AJ remembered and groaned. He looked to Starr, and asked her to go get it for him before Sonny torches it.

_Let's rearrange  
_ _I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

He turns his attention back to the petite woman with her back to him. AJ could tell by her body language that she wasn't happy to be here, and he had an inkling as to why.

_Just say that we agree and then never change  
_ _Soften a bit until we all just get along_

"I wouldn't blame sonny if he did," Elizabeth admitted, turning around to face the man that had apparently risen from the dead. "Are you taking his side," AJ asked with interest, keeping any bitterness out of his voice.

_But that's disregard  
_ _Find another friend and you discard_

"Do you have any idea how many people in Port Charles would like to take a crack at you," Elizabeth asked him with slight annoyance. He would have smiled at getting her riled up, but AJ was sure it wouldn't help his situation.

_As you lose the argument in a cable car  
_ _Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

Elizabeth pulls out some gauze and starts to clean the cuts on AJ's face. She treated him for his wounds inflicted by Sonny. They were quiet for a few minutes, not quite sure what to say to one another. "So how did you clear up your legal situation," Elizabeth asked as she threw the dirty gauze away.

"I made a deal with the DA. They dropped all the charges," AJ told her. "What," she whirled around and AJ smirked at how fast she moved. She quickly composed herself. "No trial? No prison time?"

_Everyone knows I'm in  
_ _Over my head_

"Sorry to disappoint you, no," AJ sarcastically answered. "But Emily saw you shoot Alan in the back. You tried to kill your father and your brother," Elizabeth recalled. AJ grimaced at the memories. It felt like it was a different lifetime.

_Over my head  
_ _With eight seconds left in overtime_

"What-what do you want me to say, Elizabeth? That I was messed up? That I was out of control? That I was a train wreck? It was true, all of it. That was a long time ago, and I've changed," AJ told her, but she didn't believe him. She had heard that line a thousand times before, and AJ saying it didn't change her mind.

_She's on your mind  
_ _She's on your mind_

"Every time you came home from rehab, every time you were begging for forgiveness...Emily would tell me and she believed it, that you changed. So what's different about this time," Elizabeth demanded. AJ shook his head, not wanting to deal with his painful past.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
_ _Over my head_

Elizabeth leaves the room to get another nurse, and AJ stands up to stretch his legs. He's surprised to see Elizabeth stride back into his room. "I thought you were getting someone else to treat me," he asked her and she shook her head. "Just doing my job," she muttered as she got out more gauze.

_Over my head  
_ _With eight seconds left in overtime_

"You know, I don't blame you for having a problem with me. I get it," AJ told her with a defeated tone in his voice. He was used to people hating him. Elizabeth looked up to see that he had moved from the corner of the room, and closer to her. "I'm in no position to judge," she admitted.

_She's on your mind  
_ _She's on your..._

AJ chuckled, and she looked up at him. "Why not? Everyone else does." Elizabeth frowned at him, and he saw pain in her eyes. "Before Jason was shot, I did something that I will be ashamed of for the rest of my life. I told him and he forgave me, but I will never get the chance to make it up to him," Elizabeth whispered.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
_ _I'm becoming the part that don't last_

He realized that she didn't resent him for what he had done to Jason, that she understood the need to be forgiven. "People don't think this, but I knew my brother really well. When Jason forgave you for something, that was it. He was over it. There was no reason to make up for anything," AJ told her.

_I'm losing you and it's effortless  
_ _Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

Elizabeth looked up from the medical supplies and turned her gaze to AJ. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so hard on you," she admitted. "You know, whatever you did to Jason, I guarantee you it wasn't as bad as what I did. I miss him so much."

_In the throw around  
_ _Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

Elizabeth nodded, forgetting how alike Jason and AJ were. "So do I," Elizabeth mused, and AJ could hear the hurt on her voice. He pulled out a picture of a younger Jason and AJ. She smiled at the young man that would grow up to be the love of her life.

_And everyone knows I'm in  
_ _Over my head_

"You know, the other day I was up at the house and I was looking through a bunch of photos and I found this one. It's funny; I remember exactly what was going on in our lives at that point. I was actually not in trouble, for once and Jason was getting straight A's, of course. He was thinking about being a doctor. We had our entire lives ahead of us. There's just...so much I wanted to make up for with Jason. I'm just...sorry I never got the chance," AJ confessed.

_Over my head  
_ _With eight seconds left in overtime_

Elizabeth moved her teary eyes from the picture to look at AJ. "Well, he was sorry too. You know, he went to your grave and actually apologized for keeping you from Michael."

_She's on your mind  
_ _She's on your mind_

AJ looked at Elizabeth, astonished by what she just said. "Jason did that? He apologized for keeping me from Michael?"

_Everyone knows  
_ _She's on your mind_

Elizabeth nodded her head, "He regretted hurting you." AJ turns his gaze away from her, surprised by what his younger brother had done.

"You need to keep that dry," Elizabeth orders him and AJ nods his head. Elizabeth hands him the picture. "Keep it. I have another copy. You didn't know Jason before the accident. He was such a good guy. He was such a good brother. He deserved a different life."

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_  
 _I'm in over my head  
_ _I'm over my..._

Elizabeth tenderly held the picture in her hands. "He loved the life he had. Thank you for his." She looks up at him, and he nods his head. "Yeah, don't mention it," AJ tells her, hopping off the table. He moves to the door, but turns around at the sound of her voice. "AJ, stay away from Sonny," Elizabeth sighed and AJ nodded his head.

_Over my head  
_ _Over my head_

AJ thanked her for treating him, and left the room. Standing in the doorway, AJ turns around to say something else, but he notices how she touches Jason's face in the picture and her eyes tear up. AJ frowns, not realizing how deeply she cared for his younger brother, but leaves her to her privacy.

_She's on your mind  
_ _She's on your mind_


	2. All At Once

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**All At Once** _

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_"You know, the other day I was up at the house and I was looking through a bunch of photos and I found this one. It's funny; I remember exactly what was going on in our lives at that point. I was actually not in trouble, for once and Jason was getting straight A's, of course. He was thinking about being a doctor. We had our entire lives ahead of us. There's just...so much I wanted to make up for with Jason. I'm just...sorry I never got the chance," AJ confessed._

_Elizabeth moved her teary eyes from the picture to look at AJ. "Well, he was sorry too. You know, he went to your grave and actually apologized for keeping you from Michael."_

_AJ looked at Elizabeth, astonished by what she just said. "Jason did that? He apologized for keeping me from Michael?"_

_Elizabeth nodded her head, "He regretted hurting you." AJ turns his gaze away from her, surprised by what his younger brother had done._

_"You need to keep that dry," Elizabeth orders him and AJ nods his head. Elizabeth hands him the picture. "Keep it. I have another copy. You didn't know Jason before the accident. He was such a good guy. He was such a good brother. He deserved a different life."_

_Elizabeth tenderly held the picture in her hands. "He loved the life he had. Thank you for his." She looks up at him, and he nods his head. "Yeah, don't mention it," AJ tells her, hopping off the table. He moves to the door, but turns around at the sound of her voice. "AJ, stay away from Sonny," Elizabeth sighed and AJ nodded his head._

_AJ thanked her for treating him, and left the room. Standing in the doorway, AJ turns around to say something else, but he notices how she touches Jason's face in the picture and her eyes tear up. AJ frowns, not realizing how deeply she cared for his younger brother, but leaves her to her privacy._

_~January 10_ _th_ _, 2013~_

"Excuse me, is this where the meeting for the Nurse's Ball…?"

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
_ _She is right in front of you_

AJ walks into the private room, surprised to see Elizabeth putting together the Nurse's Ball finance packets. "Hi," he says, genuinely happy to see her. "You're here for the Nurse's Ball," Elizabeth asked him, with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
_ _Compared to her now she's in question_

"I get it, all right? How could a reprobate like AJ Quartermaine possibly want to do anything that would help-"

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
_ _Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Elizabeth grinned to herself, seeing AJ have to defend himself. She understood him, how people were skeptical of his true intentions. Turning around, Elizabeth walks over to him with a packet in hand.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
_ _Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

"Slow down...I'm in the middle of making packets. If you're here for the meeting, I was just going to hand you one," Elizabeth said with soothing tones. AJ sheepishly grinned as he took the packet from her hands.

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
_ _Where no questions cross your mind_

"Sorry, it just seems like everyone I'm running into these days has a major attitude with me," AJ explained and Elizabeth nodded her head. "Well, not everyone. Monica believes in you."

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
_ _Much longer for you to sort it out_

AJ deeply chuckled and Elizabeth looked from putting together packets. She saw a flash of carefreeness in his bright blue eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came. "She kinda has to, she's my mom. So uh, you were talking to her?"

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
_ _Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Elizabeth went back to the table to grab more packets, her back facing him. "She just wanted to say thank you for patching you up with that little boxing incident with Sonny. And she kinda suggested that...well..."

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
_ _Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

She stopped short, not quite sure if she should admit Monica's actual reason for talking to her earlier. AJ hears the hesitancy in her voice, and jumps right on it.

_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it_  
 _Maybe it's all you're running from  
_ _Perfection will not come_

"Wait, wait, wait. You were talking and she suggested something, what," he lightheartedly teased her. She grinned at the tone in his voice, starting to enjoy their little talks. Elizabeth saw the roguish grin on AJ's face, finding him charming and a little bit attractive.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
_ _Sometimes_

"She suggested that I could be your friend," Elizabeth truthfully answered his badgering. AJ was taken aback for a second and a blush crept on his cheeks, but he quickly tried to compose himself.

_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain  
_ _Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

"No that would be...look uh, in true Quartermaine fashion I assume my mother has decided to round me up a social life. I'm embarrassed," he explained, but by his tone Elizabeth could tell that he wasn't too worried about the 'being her friend' part.

"I think she just wants to make sure you have someone to talk to. Like all moms want for their sons," Elizabeth observed and AJ nodded his head as she moved around the room. AJ smiles, remembering that she had two boys of her own. He silently watched her place the packets on the table and she looked up to see him staring at her. She grinned when she caught him staring and he quickly straightened himself.

"In any event, I'm sorry. She had no right to impose on you," AJ apologized. Elizabeth moved back in front of him. "It's okay. You know, the truth is I could always use a friend," Elizabeth told him with a smile.

AJ watched her, intrigued by the woman in front of him. The only person that had genuinely talked to him, without judgment, besides his mother was Elizabeth. He was grateful, and he learned something new about the woman that had been best friends with his sister.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
_ _Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there_

"So are you part of the committee," AJ asked. "I'm part of the reason this is happening," Elizabeth replied as she poured drinks. AJ nodded his head, and accepted the proffered glass of water.

Lucy Coe soon entered the room, along with a nurse AJ didn't know. He saw Elizabeth talk to the young nurse, and watched with interest as Elizabeth consoled the younger woman. He didn't eavesdrop on their conversation, he respected Elizabeth that much. Another doctor entered the room, and AJ recognized him from pictures as Patrick Drake, Robin's husband.

Patrick looked over at the young nurse and Elizabeth, but the nurse looked away. AJ noticed the shared looks, and studied how the nurse stared at Patrick. He heard Elizabeth call her Sabrina, and tenderly squeezed her arm. Sabrina nodded her head and sat down next to Elizabeth.

AJ sat down across from Elizabeth, and saw the looks between her, Sabrina, Patrick and another female doctor. He grinned to himself, figuring there was some type of high school drama love triangle brewing between the coworkers.

_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it_  
 _Maybe it's all you're running from  
_ _Perfection will not come_

Elizabeth saw AJ grin, and he shook his head at her colleagues. She rolled her eyes at him, but he just continued to smile at her. She guessed that he must have picked up on the Sabrina-Patrick-Britt triangle.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
_ _Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another_

He looked away from her once Tracy, the last committee member entered the stole a few glances at Elizabeth, watching the excitement build between her and Sabrina, and in that moment he knew he had made the right decision by helping finance the Nurse's Ball.

_To another_


	3. How To Save A Life

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**How To Save A Life** _

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_"In any event, I'm sorry. She had no right to impose on you," AJ apologized. Elizabeth moved back in front of him. "It's okay. You know, the truth is I could always use a friend," Elizabeth told him with a smile._

_AJ watched her, intrigued by the woman in front of him. The only person that had genuinely talked to him, without judgment, besides his mother was Elizabeth. He was grateful, and he learned something new about the woman that had been best friends with his sister._

" _So are you part of the committee," AJ asked. "I'm part of the reason this is happening," Elizabeth replied as she poured drinks. AJ nodded his head, and accepted the proffered glass of water._

_Lucy Coe soon entered the room, along with a nurse AJ didn't know. He saw Elizabeth talk to the young nurse, and watched with interest as Elizabeth consoled the younger woman. He didn't eavesdrop on their conversation, he respected Elizabeth that much. Another doctor entered the room, and AJ recognized him from pictures as Patrick Drake, Robin's husband._

_Patrick looked over at the young nurse and Elizabeth, but the nurse looked away. AJ noticed the shared looks, and studied how the nurse stared at Patrick. He heard Elizabeth call her Sabrina, and tenderly squeezed her arm. Sabrina nodded her head and sat down next to Elizabeth._

_AJ sat down across from Elizabeth, and saw the looks between her, Sabrina, Patrick and another female doctor. He grinned to himself, figuring there was some type of high school drama love triangle brewing between the coworkers._

_Elizabeth saw AJ grin, and he shook his head at her colleagues. She rolled her eyes at him, but he just continued to smile at her. She guessed that he must have picked up on the Sabrina-Patrick-Britt triangle._

_He looked away from her once Tracy, the last committee member entered the room._ _AJ stole a few glances at Elizabeth, watching the excitement build between her and Sabrina, and in that moment he knew he had made the right decision by helping finance the Nurse's Ball._

_~February 1_ _st_ _, 2013~_

Placing the last chart for day in it's bin, Elizabeth is excited to pick up her boys, go home and relax after a long day. She felt like she was a part of a juggling act in the circus, dealing with her own life along with Sabrina's relationship woes with Patrick.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
_ _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Punching out her card, Elizabeth exits the nurse's station to go into the locker room to change out of her scrubs, but she hears a commotion out in the hallway. Debating whether or not to attend to it, Elizabeth finally determines that it's her job as a nurse to help people, no matter how much she just wanted to go home.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
_ _Had I known how to save a life_

Moving towards the chaos, the first person she notices is AJ. He was struggling to stand, leaning against the wall for support. His skin was unnaturally pale, and she could tell from ten feet away that he was sweating profusely.

"Sonny, what the hell did you do to him," Carly demanded as she got into Sonny's face. Sonny shook his head, not believing the situation he was in. "Why do you think it was me that did something," he yelled right back. Carly rolled her eyes, "Because the both of you are at each other's throats."

_Let him know that you know best  
_ _Cause after all you do know best_

Elizabeth moved past them to AJ, who finally sees her. She can tell that he's struggling to breathe, and he fell to his knees. Kneeling down next to him, Elizabeth pulls his arm over her shoulder and helps him up.

"Elizabeth…I've been-I've…drugged," he incoherently explained. His breathing was ragged, as if he just ran a marathon. "It's okay. It's okay, I'm here. You're going to be fine," Elizabeth calmly explained. AJ nodded his head, and kept his thoughts occupied on staying upright.

_Try to slip past his defense  
_ _Without granting innocence_

Elizabeth supports most of his weight and moves him into a private room. She helps him onto the hospital bed, lifting his legs up and putting them on the bed. She goes to close the door, but hears Sonny and Carly still yelling at each other.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
_ _The things you've told him all along_

"Carly, AJ isn't sober and he never was. A drug addict has no right to be near my son!" Elizabeth heard Carly scoff, "But a murderer is okay?" Elizabeth smirks and closes the door to their argument.

_And pray to God, he hears you  
_ _And I pray to God, he hears you_

She moves back to her patient and pulls out a thermometer. Moving it across his forehead, her breath hitches as the thermometer shows that his temperature has spiked dramatically.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
_ _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Elizabeth could hear AJ mumbling something as she ran over to the sink. Grabbing a handful of washcloths, Elizabeth runs them under cool water, making sure it wasn't too cold that it would send him into shock.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
_ _Had I known how to save a life_

Walking back over to him, Elizabeth pulls out a pair of medical scissors and cuts straight down the middle of his shirt. Pulling it open, she exposes his muscular chest.

"Hey…you have to-have to…buy me dinner first…Elizabeth," AJ murmurs with a roguish grin on his face. Elizabeth smirks at his little comment, and walks back over to the sink. She picks up the washcloths and wipes down his body.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
_ _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

"Nurse Webber…I didn't know…you were-were…so hands on," AJ mumbled and again, he grinned up at her. "AJ, I need you to stop talking. And quit smirking," she said with a feisty tone. AJ chuckles at her little attitude and closes his eyes.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
_ _Had I known how to save a life_

Elizabeth rubs down his body with the cool washcloths, and places a washcloth on his forehead. Ignoring her body's reactions to his well-endowed torso, Elizabeth wipes down his chest and abdominal area. In any circumstance this would be highly intimate, but Elizabeth pushed any feelings aside and kept it strictly professional. AJ needed her undivided attention to keep him alive.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
_ _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

She watches the monitor, and breathes a sigh of relief as his heart rate slowly returns to his resting rate. His temperature is still when Patrick walks into the room.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
_ _Had I known how to save a life_

"Elizabeth, what happened," Patrick asked as he inspected AJ. "Carly and Sonny brought in AJ. He's pretty incoherent, but he said that he was drugged. He almost overdosed, but I managed to get his heart rate back to normal. His temperature is still a little too high though."

_How to save a life  
_ _How to save a life_

Patrick checks AJ's vitals, and AJ soon passes out. Patrick prescribes antibiotics, and for AJ to stay the night for observation. "I'll stay here to keep an eye on his vitals," Elizabeth explained and Patrick nodded his head.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
_ _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

He leaves the room, and it was just the patient and the nurse. Elizabeth sits down on the stool beside AJ's bed, and picks up the washcloth. She tenderly wipes his face with the cool water.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life  
_ _How to save a life_

She smiles weakly, sad that the boyish grin that usually graced his face was erased with a painful frown.


	4. The Wind

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**The Wind** _

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_Elizabeth rubs down his body with the cool washcloths, and places a washcloth on his forehead. Ignoring her body's reactions to his well-endowed torso, Elizabeth wipes down his chest and abdominal area. In any circumstance this would be highly intimate, but Elizabeth pushed any feelings aside and kept it strictly professional. AJ needed her undivided attention to keep him alive._

_She watches the monitor, and breathes a sigh of relief as his heart rate slowly returns to his resting rate. His temperature is still when Patrick walks into the room._

" _Elizabeth, what happened," Patrick asked as he inspected AJ. "Carly and Sonny brought in AJ. He's pretty incoherent, but he said that he was drugged. He almost overdosed, but I managed to get his heart rate back to normal. His temperature is still a little too high though."_

_Patrick checks AJ's vitals, and AJ soon passes out. Patrick prescribes antibiotics, and for AJ to stay the night for observation. "I'll stay here to keep an eye on his vitals," Elizabeth explained and Patrick nodded his head._

_He leaves the room, and it was just the patient and the nurse. Elizabeth sits down on the stool beside AJ's bed, and picks up the washcloth. She tenderly wipes his face with the cool water._

_She smiles weakly, sad that the boyish grin that usually graced his face was erased with a painful frown._

_~February 2_ _nd_ _, 2013~_

Elizabeth walked into the hospital room, smiling to see that AJ was awake. He looked up from his newspaper. "What, no funny pages," she teased him and AJ smirked. He folded up the business section and laid it beside him.

_Oh, my God, I think I'm lost at sea  
_ _These silent waves are my company_

He sat up further in bed, happy to see his favorite nurse. "Aren't you the funny one, Nurse Webber," AJ taunted her. "How are you doing," Elizabeth asked him, ignoring his subtle compliment.

_And, I lost the line between the sky and sea  
_ _I'm wondering will the wind ever come for me._

"I'm doing better," AJ truthfully replied. "Good," Elizabeth said as she looked from his vitals to her patient. He grinned up at her and she shook her head. Sitting his chart at the end of his bed, Elizabeth notices sunflowers on his bedside table.

' _Cause I don't know, I don't know where I am  
_ _Can you tell me, will I break or will I bend?  
_ _Will the wind ever come again?_

"Did Monica give you those," Elizabeth asked him and AJ nodded his head. "They look good enough to paint," Elizabeth mused, not realizing she had said that out loud. "I remember…you were an artist when you were a teenager, right," AJ recalled.

_I feel the sun coming up, rising from the east  
_ _I see the empire falling to her knees_

Elizabeth sat down on the edge of his bed, "I'm surprised you remember me back then." AJ smirked, "I wasn't just an alcoholic burnout back then." Elizabeth laughed at his little dig at himself, and AJ smiled to see her looking happy.

_I lost the line between her and me  
_ _My troubles are gone if the wind ever comes for me._

"Do you have a favorite painting," he asked her and Elizabeth thought about it for a minute. "When I was younger, and when I first met Jason, I used to ride on the back of his motorcycle and feel the wind whip through my hair. I had never felt such a high in my life. There are no words to describe how fearless and free I felt. I tried to paint the wind once, and I gave the painting to Jason. That is my favorite painting," Elizabeth recalled.

' _Cause I don't know, I don't know where I am  
_ _Can you tell me, will I break or will I bend?  
_ _Will the wind ever come again?_

"What happened to it," AJ asked with interest. "It's still in my studio. Jason wanted to keep it there, knowing that he would always have a reason to come back," Elizabeth explained. AJ saw the look in her eyes, seeing regret and hurt.

_I dreamed I found the shoreline  
_ _You're standing there_

"Maybe…maybe I could see it sometime," AJ tentatively asked and Elizabeth was pulled out of her memories. "Maybe," she said. AJ nodded his head, knowing that she didn't say no. He had a chance.

_I dreamed I found you waiting.  
_ _You were waiting for me, waiting for me._

Elizabeth goes to leave the room, "Hey Elizabeth!" She turned around to look back at AJ. "Thanks for checking up on your favorite patient," AJ told her with a wicked grin. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and AJ laughed. He was glad to see a smile on her face.

_And I don't know, I don't know where I am  
_ _I will break or I will bend_

Before closing the door, she smiled to herself. Catching herself in the act, Elizabeth straightens herself up and closes the door, refusing to let the man lying in the bed get to her.

_Will the wind ever come again?_

 


	5. Syndicate

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Syndicate** _

_Previously on You Found Me…_

" _Do you have a favorite painting," he asked her and Elizabeth thought about it for a minute. "When I was younger, and when I first met Jason, I used to ride on the back of his motorcycle and feel the wind whip through my hair. I had never felt such a high in my life. There are no words to describe how fearless and free I felt. I tried to paint the wind once, and I gave the painting to Jason. That is my favorite painting," Elizabeth recalled._

" _What happened to it," AJ asked with interest. "It's still in my studio. Jason wanted to keep it there, knowing that he would always have a reason to come back," Elizabeth explained. AJ saw the look in her eyes, seeing regret and hurt._

" _Maybe…maybe I could see it sometime," AJ tentatively asked and Elizabeth was pulled out of her memories. "Maybe," she said. AJ nodded his head, knowing that she didn't say no. He had a chance._

_Elizabeth goes to leave the room, "Hey Elizabeth!" She turned around to look back at AJ. "Thanks for checking up on your favorite patient," AJ told her with a wicked grin. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and AJ laughed. He was glad to see a smile on her face._

_Before closing the door, she smiled to herself. Catching herself in the act, Elizabeth straightens herself up and closes the door, refusing to let the man lying in the bed get to her._

_~February 14_ _th_ _, 2013~_

Elizabeth walked into The Haunted Star with Felix and Sabrina, slightly nervous about the night. It had been a while since she had a night out, and even longer since she had been on a date. It didn't help that she hated Valentine's Day, and neither Felix nor Sabrina knew why.

_Halfway around the world  
_ _Lies the one thing that you want_

She did appreciate that Felix made her come, because she felt pretty damn fearless in the outfit he had picked out for her. It was a deep red, bringing out the red in her hair. It showed a bit of cleavage, more than she was used to, but Elizabeth was tired of being a single mother and wanted to have some fun.

_Buried in the ground, hundreds of miles down  
_ _First thing that arises in your mind while you awake_

Felix quickly spots Milo, and drags Sabrina and Elizabeth over with him. He quickly pairs Elizabeth and Max off, and leaves Sabrina with Spinelli.

_Is bending you till you break  
_ _Let me hold you now_

"Hey Max. How are you doing," Elizabeth asks him. Max takes a swig of beer, "Good, how you doin'?" Elizabeth laughed at Max's bland pick-up line

"Sorry, I haven't been on a date since Diane dumped me," Max explained as Elizabeth took a sip of her mixed drink. "It's not a date Max," Elizabeth quickly explained.

"Oh no? I mean, yeah, of course not," Max said with embarrassment. "I mean it's just you and me...a bodyguard and a nurse having a drink," Elizabeth explained, trying not to make him feel bad.

"Yeah can I ask you a personal question," Max asked her. Elizabeth was slightly alarmed, "I don't think anyone should be asking personal questions."

"Well, you're a nurse and I have this weird mole on my neck. Do you think you could take a look at it for me," Max suggested. Elizabeth's startled by his request, and grossed out. She told him to see a doctor and Max left once he realized he made her uncomfortable.

_Baby close your eyes  
_ _Don't open till the morning light_

Felix joins her on the couch, a dejected look on his face. "I guess we both struck out," Felix sighed and Elizabeth laughed. "Honey, I was never up at bat," Elizabeth elaborated. "Really? I thought you guys were-"

_Baby don't forget  
_ _You haven't lost it all yet_

Elizabeth quickly shook her head, "Max is a bodyguard for a man I used to be involved with."

_Don't know what you're made of  
_ _Till the one thing that you want_

"So," Felix asked, but Elizabeth remembered that Felix didn't know about her past relationship with Jason. "So, he's a super-sweet guy, but there's no romantic involvement."

_To come in with the dawn and suddenly changes  
_ _Monday, syndicate meets everyone the same_

Elizabeth stands up with her drink in hand; "My boys and a glass of wine are waiting for me at home." Felix nods his head and lets her go. Turning around to grab her coat, Elizabeth runs into AJ.

_But all we've lost to the flame  
_ _Listen to me now_

Stumbling backward, he catches her before she falls. He wraps an arm around her waist, steadying the woman. Realizing the woman he was holding, AJ takes in her outfit. His eyes flit down to her chest, and she blushes.

_Baby close your eyes  
_ _Don't open till the morning light_

AJ snaps out of it, and releases his arm from around her. "You look great," AJ told her, admiring the way her skinny jeans hugged her curves. "Thank you," Elizabeth says with a flirty tone in her voice. She was surprised at herself, but figured it must be the alcohol talking.

_Don't ever forget  
_ _We haven't lost it all yet_

"Would you like to join me for a drink," AJ asked her, his eyes never leaving hers. Elizabeth starts to say no, but Felix smacks her on the back and walks away. AJ grins and Elizabeth gives Felix her best death stare over AJ's shoulder. Felix grins and points at AJ, giving him the up down look.

_All we know for sure  
_ _Is all that we are fighting for_

Elizabeth blushes at Felix's antics, but AJ doesn't mind. "Give me a chance," he prodded. Elizabeth smiles and decides to turn this night around. AJ escorts her to the bar, where they spend the next hour or so swapping scary date night stories.

_Baby don't forget  
_ _We haven't lost it all yet_

"That poor guy had no chance with you," AJ commented as he saw Max walk by. "Who, Max? He's just a friend," Elizabeth told him. "Still, I saw the two of you together. He looked like a fish out of water," AJ told her, taking a sip of his club soda. Elizabeth grinned, but blushed when she realized that AJ had been watching her.

_Someday when this is over  
_ _We may still have no answer_

"So why did you show up at The Haunted Star," Elizabeth asked him. "Well, I was supposed to meet Michael and Starr here for drinks before they went to their Valentine's Day dinner," AJ explained and just like that, it hit her that it was Valentine's Day all over again.

_For now it's when I hold ya_  
 _We are closer, we are closer  
_ _We are closer, we are closer_

AJ saw her grimace, and wondered if it was something he said. He watched her from the corner of his eye, and frowned when she gripped the counter edge so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Elizabeth, are you okay," he calmly asked.

_Don't ever forget  
_ _We haven't lost it all yet_

Elizabeth looked over at him, to see that he was concerned, but she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, surprised that it didn't feel right when she lied to him. But he saw through her lie as well. "I know, it's pretty cheesy to meet with your son and his date on Valentine's Day-"

"I think it's sweet," Elizabeth told him and AJ playfully rolled his eyes at the word 'sweet'. "Sweet? I don't really think that word applies to me," AJ teased her and she smiled. It was good to see her smile, because it actually scared him to see her like she was moments ago. It was like she went into a dark place…

_And all we know for sure  
_ _Is all that we are fighting for_

AJ almost choked on his drink, realizing that today is Valentine's Day.  _Valentine's Day_. He looked over at Elizabeth, who was stirring her straw in her drink. He was an asshole. No wonder she wanted to go home to her boys and have a glass of wine. Today must be the worst day of the year for her.

Elizabeth shared a story about when Cameron and Aiden tried to make her breakfast, but AJ could tell that something was bothering her. "Elizabeth, you don't have to pretend with me," AJ interrupted her. Elizabeth looked over at him in surprise and AJ gave her a small smile. "I'm…I'm not sure what you're talking about," Elizabeth stuttered and AJ gave her a look. "I know what today is," he whispers and she looks away.

_Baby don't forget  
_ _We haven't lost it all yet_

Elizabeth checks her phone to see that her night is soon drawing to a close. "AJ, I should go," Elizabeth hurriedly explains and gets up from her stool. "Thank you for the drinks, but I need to put my boys to bed."

_We are closer  
_ _We are closer_

She walks away, but AJ soon catches up to her. "Elizabeth, you don't have to go because of what I said," he says as he grabs her wrist. She turns around to face him, putting up a strong front. "AJ, I've long since moved on since... It's just hard being around people today. Honestly, I just want to go home and be with my boys," Elizabeth explains and AJ can see in her eyes that she's telling the truth.

"Can I at least give you a ride," AJ asks just as she turns around and stumbles. AJ smirks at her, and she rolls her eyes. "Fine, but only this one time," she says, a finger in his face. AJ pushes it away and puts a hand on her back, leading her out of the club.

The car ride is quiet, the only sound coming from Elizabeth as she directs AJ to her house. Getting out, Elizabeth pulls her stilettos off and walks up to the porch.

AJ gets out and walks her to the door. She unlocks the door, and turns around to face AJ. "AJ…I had fun tonight," she said and he nodded his head. "So did I."

_We haven't lost it all yet  
_ _Now we are closer_

Elizabeth tells him goodnight and he waits until she locks the door behind her before leaving the porch. She leans against the door, not wanting to believe the night she just had. It brought out a lot of old feelings, the ones she had buried long ago. But the night wasn't for nothing. It introduced her to new feelings, feelings she hadn't felt in awhile.

_We haven't lost it all yet  
_ _Now we are closer_

It may be the darkest day of her year, but the man she spent it with made it just a little bit brighter.


	6. Vienna

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Vienna** _

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_Elizabeth shared a story about when Cameron and Aiden tried to make her breakfast, but AJ could tell that something was bothering her. "Elizabeth, you don't have to pretend with me," AJ interrupted her. Elizabeth looked over at him in surprise and AJ gave her a small smile. "I'm…I'm not sure what you're talking about," Elizabeth stuttered and AJ gave her a look. "I know what today is," he whispers and she looks away._

_Elizabeth checks her phone to see that her night is soon drawing to a close. "AJ, I should go," Elizabeth hurriedly explains and gets up from her stool. "Thank you for the drinks, but I need to put my boys to bed."_

_She walks away, but AJ soon catches up to her. "Elizabeth, you don't have to go because of what I said," he says as he grabs her wrist. She turns around to face him, putting up a strong front. "AJ, I've long since moved on since... It's just hard being around people today. Honestly, I just want to go home and be with my boys," Elizabeth explains and AJ can see in her eyes that she's telling the truth._

" _Can I at least give you a ride," AJ asks just as she turns around and stumbles. AJ smirks at her, and she rolls her eyes. "Fine, but only this one time," she says, a finger in his face. AJ pushes it away and puts a hand on her back, leading her out of the club._

_The car ride is quiet, the only sound coming from Elizabeth as she directs AJ to her house. Getting out, Elizabeth pulls her stilettos off and walks up to the porch._

_AJ gets out and walks her to the door. She unlocks the door, and turns around to face AJ. "AJ…I had fun tonight," she said and he nodded his head. "So did I."_

_Elizabeth tells him goodnight and he waits until she locks the door behind her before leaving the porch. She leans against the door, not wanting to believe the night she just had. It brought out a lot of old feelings, the ones she had buried long ago. But the night wasn't for nothing. It introduced her to new feelings, feelings she hadn't felt in awhile._

_It may be the darkest day of her year, but the man she spent it with made it just a little bit brighter._

_~March 1_ _st_ _, 2013~_

Elizabeth gets up from hugging her boys to answer the door. "Hello, Elizabeth," Laura greets her. Elizabeth is dumbfounded to see her ex mother-in-law standing in her doorstep.

"Laura? It's so good to see you. Come in," Elizabeth said once she had recovered her speech. "Thank you," Laura acknowledges. "This is such a surprise. I didn't know you were in town," Elizabeth admitted as she closed the front door.

"Well, nobody does. Except for Lulu. It wasn't exactly planned and I couldn't stay away any longer. I wanted to see my grandsons," Laura explained as she noticed Cameron and Aiden sitting at the table.

Elizabeth smiled and moved closer to her sons, "Cameron, this is your Daddy's Mommy. Do you remember her?" Cameron looked up from his toys to see his grandmother with his mom, "Yes."

Laura was surprised, it had been quite a few years since she had seen her family. "You do? Oh my goodness, I am so so glad. And that must be Aiden. Hello honey. Aiden, I am your grandmother and I brought you some presents." She hands Cameron and Aiden wrapped presents. Cameron takes them and leads Aiden over to the couch.

The two women watched as Cameron helped his younger brother tear off the wrapping paper. "Thank you so much," Elizabeth said. Laura nodded her head, "They're just adorable. And they're so big." Elizabeth laughed, "I know."

"You know, Aiden looks just like Lucky did at this age," Laura recalled. Elizabeth felt a pang in her heart when Laura mentioned her ex-husband and father of her sons. She was long over Lucky and the love she had from him, but he was still the father of her children. Elizabeth was sure she could never forgive him for walking out of his sons' lives.

"Do you ever hear from him," Elizabeth asked, just the tiniest bit curious. Laura heard it in her voice, and from the look on Laura's face, she wasn't too happy with her son either. "Not very often, no. I think he-he's still finding himself."

_The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in  
_ _We smile for the casual closure capturing_

Elizabeth nods her head, "Well, I hope he succeeds." Laura nodded her head, wanting the best for her lost son. Elizabeth changed the topic to a much lighter one. "It's so good to see you and you look amazing," Elizabeth complimented the woman she often thought of as her mother.

Laura smiled, "Oh, why thank you. And you, my dear, more beautiful than ever." Elizabeth blushed, "Oh please. Can you stay awhile? Can I take your jacket?"

Laura looked between the woman she considered her other daughter and her two grandsons. "Sure, that would great if you don't mind." Elizabeth shook her head and took Laura's jacket from her hands, "I'd love for you to."

Putting her jacket on the chair, Laura and Elizabeth watch Cameron and Aide open their presents. "Look what I got," Aiden explained and both women laughed at the joy in his voice. Elizabeth makes some tea and the two women sit down at the table.

"You know, I hope you don't mind me asking. I was just wondering if there was anybody new in your life," Laura asked. Even if Elizabeth weren't married to Lucky anymore, Laura would always think of her as her daughter and part of her family.

_There goes the downpour  
_ _There goes my fare thee well_

Elizabeth was taken aback by Laura's rather personal question and wasn't quite expecting it. "Oh…no. Well, there was this one guy, but that was a train wreck. And another, but the timing wasn't right. I guess I just don't have a very good track record when it comes to romance." Laura smiled at Elizabeth and touched her hand, "I'm sorry, honey."

Elizabeth shook her head, waving off Laura's unnecessary apology. "No, don't be sorry. It's not like I'm looking. And I'd rather focus on my real true loves." She looked over at the two most important people in her life and Laura smiled at her. She was glad that Elizabeth was somewhat happy, but she wanted more for the younger woman. She deserved it.

"But Elizabeth, you're a very young lady. I know that love is the toughest thing to get right, but when you do…it just makes everything else better." Laura grasped Elizabeth's hand and gave it a squeeze. Elizabeth gave her a small smile and sipped at her tea.

"So have you see Luke yet," Elizabeth asked and Laura scowled. "Yes, I've seen him, but he didn't see me. He was a little busy kissing Anna Devane." Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic smile, but she knew about Luke and Anna's situation.

"I know Luke and I were over a long time ago. And I guess it was pretty obvious that he has moved on," Laura confessed. "Have you," Elizabeth asked her and immediately wanted to take it back. "I'm sorry, forge I said that. I shouldn't have asked if you've moved on. I realize that's incredibly personal and none of my business."

Laura grinned at Elizabeth, noticing that she hadn't changed one bit since she had left Port Charles. "Elizabeth, it's okay. Really." Elizabeth nodded her head and noticed that Laura was contemplating asking another question. "Can I tell you something," Laura asks. "Yes, please," Elizabeth encouraged her, realizing that Laura was being serious.

Laura opens her mouth, but the doorbell rings before she can ask her question. "Hold that thought," Elizabeth tells her and gets up to answer the door. Again, she's stunned by who's standing in front of her.

It's AJ Quartermaine with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He smiles at her,  
"These are for you." Elizabeth is confused by the flowers and doesn't know what to say. "Wow…they're absolutely gorgeous and I'm so surprised. I don't know what to say-"

AJ catches on to what she's saying, "No, uh, they're-they're not from me." He quickly becomes flustered and Elizabeth equally the same. "Oh…oh!" She blushes, which causes AJ to blush as well. "Yeah, the florist showed up and uh…I told him I'd give them to you. I didn't mean for you to think that I brought them-"

_There's really no way to reach me  
_ _There's really no way to reach me_

Elizabeth sheepishly grinned, kicking herself on the inside for jumping to conclusions. "Yeah, of course." She checks the card to see that it's from her grandmother, who was visiting her sister Sarah during Valentine's Day and forgot to send them earlier.

"Please come in," Elizabeth says as she steps aside to let him in. AJ nods his head and walks into the small foyer. "Thanks, I hope it's okay I stopped by. I was kinda hoping we could talk."

AJ turns his attention away from Elizabeth to see that another woman was in the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company…Laura?" He was shocked to see the woman turn around and look at him. "AJ Quartermaine," Laura exclaimed, surprised to see the man standing in Elizabeth's foyer.

_There's really no way to reach me  
_ _'Cause I'm already gone_

She had been politely eavesdropping on their little conversation in the doorway, and smiled to herself by how flustered they were with each other. Laura stands up and walks over to AJ and Elizabeth.

"Wow, it's been a long time since we've seen each other," AJ admitted. He couldn't even remember the last time seeing Laura in Port Charles. It had been quite some time before his death, but he figured she had visited at least once since then.

Laura smiled at Alan's oldest son, "I know. It's good to see you look well. If you'll excuse me." She walks over to Cameron and Aiden, who were busy putting together a puzzle on the coffee table. She says goodbye and receives a hug from each of them.

She grabs her coat, "It's really nice to see you again." AJ nodded his head, "You too." He walks over to play with Cameron and Aiden so Laura can so goodbye to Elizabeth. "Thank you so much for coming over. It's so good to see you."

Laura smiled, agreeing with the younger woman. "It's good to see you too, honey. And listen, I know you think that you want to be alone right now, but don't give up on love." Elizabeth glanced over at AJ when Laura mentioned love, not actually meaning to. Laura noticed and Elizabeth blushed. "Trust me," Laura says as she touches Elizabeth's shoulder and leaves.

Elizabeth closes the front door behind her and walks back over to AJ and her boys. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just drop in, but I kinda needed someone to talk to and you're the first person that came to mind," AJ admitted and he caught her blushing at his comment.

She sat down on the other side of the couch, watching Cameron and Aiden pay together before turning her attention to AJ. He explained ELQ's situation and brought her up to speed. "So when Duke came up with the idea to produce Pickle-Lila, I was hopeful, right? I figured I found a way to save my grandfather's company."

"I know how important ELQ is to your family," Elizabeth told him and AJ gave her a small smile. "Yeah, but here's the kicker. My Aunt Tracy. Apparently the recipe was so secret that no one bothered to write it down. And now there's just one jar left," AJ explained. "Let me guess. Tracy has it," Elizabeth asked.

AJ dimly grinned and nodded his head, "I know I could figure it out. I don't know…if I had the chance to analyze a couple of spoonfuls, I could put the recipe back together, but she won't even let me near it. Listen to this, she has actually taken to padlocking the refrigerator door." Elizabeth laughed at Tracy's antics and AJ playfully rolled his eyes, glad that someone was getting a kick out of this.

Elizabeth stopped laughing at AJ's humorous situation, "That's a bit eccentric, isn't it?" AJ felt the heat rush to his cheeks, "Yeah, you think I'm crazy for pinning all my hopes for a multi-national corporation on a jar of pickle relish…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Actually, I don't think you're crazy at all. I think you're not giving up and that…take a lot of guts," she honestly answers him. "Thank you," AJ tells her and catches himself staring into her eyes for a moment too long.

_There's so many words that we can say  
_ _Spoken upon long-distance melody_

Cameron announcing that he and Aiden had finished the puzzle interrupts them. AJ gives them each a high five and Elizabeth gives Cameron a hug. Cameron lets go of her and runs upstairs to play with his new toy, and Aiden follows him.

AJ stands up and watches them run of the stairs, a small smile on his face. He missed these years with Michael, and even if it was just watching Elizabeth's boys complete a puzzle, it was something. Elizabeth gets up and decides to take a leap of faith.

_This is my hello  
_ _This is my goodness_

"I think I'm going to say goodbye. Thank you for-"

"Wait, um…you know my boys are busy with their new toys upstairs and I would love to have a conversation that didn't include laser sound effects. I'm about to make dinner. It's nothing special, just spaghetti. Do you want to stay awhile," she hurriedly asked him. Elizabeth was slightly surprised by herself. It had been awhile since she's put herself out there, and she almost forgot how liberating it felt.

_There's really no way to reach me  
_ _There's really no way to reach me_

She and her request also surprised AJ. He didn't know what to say at first, but figured that he could use a home cooked meal with a woman that actually didn't hate him or that man he used to be.

"Yeah…yeah thanks. I'd like that," AJ answered her and Elizabeth smiled. She leads him into the kitchen and pours him a glass of wine. AJ looks around the small kitchen. It was nothing fancy, but it felt lived-in and there was a certain warmth and comfort emanating from it.

Elizabeth gets out a pot and fills it up with water. She puts it on the stove and waits for it to boil. AJ walks over to the refrigerator, noticing all the picture of her family on it. Elizabeth nudges him on the shoulder and AJ grins as he moves aside to let her open the refrigerator.

He leans against the counter and silently watches her prepare dinner. She hummed to herself, and it surprised AJ that she felt comfortable enough to let her guard down around him.

_There's really no way to reach me  
_ _'Cause I'm already gone_

Sipping at his wine, AJ notices Elizabeth throw in some Italian spices and herbs into the sauce. He smirks, observing that she liked to add in her own personal touch to her meals. Putting down his wine glass, AJ walks around the kitchen to look at the various paintings. He stopped at a small painting of what appeared to be Vienna, Austria above the countertop.

"Is this Vienna," AJ asked her, in the meantime breaking their comfortable silence. Elizabeth turned around from the stove to see AJ admiring her work. "Yes, I painted it myself a couple months ago. It's one of my dreams to visit Europe," Elizabeth confided in AJ.

He nodded his head and Elizabeth leads him over to the table to wait for the rest of the meal to cook. She poured him another glass of wine and they sat down next to each other.

"The clinic I was stuck in, it was in Switzerland. While I was there, I couldn't keep track of how many days went by. It was hard, trying to nurse myself back to health after breaking my back. It was…the most painful thing I have ever gone through in my life," AJ quietly admitted and Elizabeth could tell that he hadn't told anybody else about his struggles.

_Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again  
_ _Straighten this whole thing out_

She could hear the residual agony and pain in his voice, but she could also tell that he had overcome it. "Well, you were strong enough to get through it, right? Not a lot of people could have done what you did, AJ. You came back to Port Charles to connect with your son, despite almost the whole town hating you. That takes a lot of bravery," Elizabeth said and AJ smiled at her.

_Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy_  
 _But this is the distance  
_ _And this is my game face_

It was a genuine smile, not one of his teasing smirks or alluring grins. He truly smiled at her, grateful that she appreciated what he was going through. "I like to think of it as stupidity for coming back," AJ joked and Elizabeth laughed.

_There's really no way to reach me  
_ _There's really no way to reach me_

"Either way, you're here and that's what matters," Elizabeth said. AJ nodded his head. They were silent, and just stared at one another. Elizabeth could feel the heat from his gaze and started to blush, but Cameron and Aiden broke their little moment.

All four of them sat down and ate spaghetti, and if anyone had passed by the back door, they would have seen what looked like a normal family enjoying a nice family dinner. They would have never guessed that AJ was just a friend and visiting, because that's how comfortable he was around the Webber family and how open the three Webbers were to him.

AJ wasn't used to being a part of a family. He couldn't even remember the last time he sat down with his family for dinner. He knew he would never forget this night.

Telling Cameron and Aiden good night, they run upstairs. AJ opens the door and turns around to say good night and thank you.

_Is there really no way to reach me?  
_ _Am I already gone?_

Elizabeth nodded her head and watched as AJ walked down to his car. He got in and waved back to her. Turning on his car, AJ realized that the warmth and comfort emanating from Elizabeth's kitchen wasn't because of her house, it was from her.

He had come to realize that that's whom Elizabeth was. She was kind and compassionate. She liked to take care of people, making her an ideal nurse. She was fiercely loyal of her friends and would get down and dirty to defend them.

_So this is your maverick  
_ _And this is Vienna_

AJ grinned to himself, shaking his head at the thought of crushing on a certain brunette nurse.


	7. I Can Barely Say

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**I Can Barely Say** _

_Previously on You Found Me…_

" _The clinic I was stuck in, it was in Switzerland. While I was there, I couldn't keep track of how many days went by. It was hard, trying to nurse myself back to health after breaking my back. It was…the most painful thing I have ever gone through in my life," AJ quietly admitted and Elizabeth could tell that he hadn't told anybody else about his struggles._

_She could hear the residual agony and pain in his voice, but she could also tell that he had overcome it. "Well, you were strong enough to get through it, right? Not a lot of people could have done what you did, AJ. You came back to Port Charles to connect with your son, despite almost the whole town hating you. That takes a lot of bravery," Elizabeth said and AJ smiled at her._

_It was a genuine smile, not one of his teasing smirks or alluring grins. He truly smiled at her, grateful that she appreciated what he was going through. "I like to think of it as stupidity for coming back," AJ joked and Elizabeth laughed._

" _Either way, you're here and that's what matters," Elizabeth said. AJ nodded his head. They were silent, and just stared at one another. Elizabeth could feel the heat from his gaze and started to blush, but Cameron and Aiden broke their little moment._

_All four of them sat down and ate spaghetti, and if anyone had passed by the back door, they would have seen what looked like a normal family enjoying a nice family dinner. They would have never guessed that AJ was just a friend and visiting, because that's how comfortable he was around the Webber family and how open the three Webbers were to him._

_AJ wasn't used to being a part of a family. He couldn't even remember the last time he sat down with his family for dinner. He knew he would never forget this night._

_Telling Cameron and Aiden good night, they run upstairs. AJ opens the door and turns around to say good night and thank you._

_Elizabeth nodded her head and watched as AJ walked down to his car. He got in and waved back to her. Turning on his car, AJ realized that the warmth and comfort emanating from Elizabeth's kitchen wasn't because of her house, it was from her._

_He had come to realize that that's whom Elizabeth was. She was kind and compassionate. She liked to take care of people, making her an ideal nurse. She was fiercely loyal of her friends and would get down and dirty to defend them._

_AJ grinned to himself, shaking his head at the thought of crushing on a certain brunette nurse._

_~March 11_ _th_ _, 2013~_

"Elizabeth Webber?"

Elizabeth turned around to see a man with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. She nodded her head and the man handed them to her. Confused, Elizabeth walks over to the nurse's station and sits them down on the counter.

_I said I told you everything I left something out  
_ _Underneath the stairwell._

Picking up the small card, Elizabeth reads it and smiles.

_This time they are from me.  
_ _-AJ_

Blushing, Elizabeth places them in a vase and takes out her phone.

" _AJ Quartermaine,_ " he answered and she smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hi, it's Elizabeth," she announced and for some reason she could tell that he was smiling on the other side.

" _And to what to I owe this pleasure, Nurse Webber_ ," AJ teased her as he walked into his living room. He picked up his black jacket, already on his way to General Hospital before she called.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're gorgeous. I love them, but totally unnecessary," Elizabeth informed him and she heard him laugh on the other end.

" _Well, I just thought I should give you some flowers that came from me instead of ones I just found on the porch."_

"At least you were honest about where they came from. Proof you're evolving as a human being," Elizabeth teased him and AJ scoffed on the other end.

" _Its about time, right? I just…I wanted to thank you for dinner_."

Again, Elizabeth blushed for the second time that day and it was because of him. She played with the flower petals between her fingers, ""It was just spaghetti."

" _You forget that I was the one watching you cook. I saw you put your personal touch into it. I also wanted to thank you for letting me play with the boys. I had a really good time_."

"Well, they had a good time too," Elizabeth told him as she filled out a chart.

" _Did they?"_

Elizabeth smiled, hearing the incredulity in AJ's voice, "Yeah. Yeah, and so did I."

" _Great, because I've got to tell you I've had a smile on my face since…right up until this moment."_

Elizabeth looked up from her chart, and could tell by the disgust in his voice that his favorite person had walked into the room.

"I take it Tracy just came in," she asked him.

" _How'd you guess?"_

"Did you take my advice about her," Elizabeth questioned, leaning against the counter.

" _Uh, no. I was just about to give it a whirl."_

"Okay, I know it's a long shot, but you gotta try it," Elizabeth told him and smiled at Sabrina as she walked into the nurse's station.

" _I'll tell you what, I'll keep you posted and if this actually works out, I'm going to owe you a big thank you. Here goes nothing."_

Elizabeth hung up the phone, and turned to face a curious Sabrina.

"Who's got you blushing," she teased the older woman and Elizabeth turned away. "No one," Elizabeth playfully replied and Sabrina knew by the tone in her voice that it wasn't just anybody.

_That I'm under lock and key, but you can probably tell  
_ _A powder keg in a prison cell._

"I heard about your little date with AJ Quartermaine on Valentine's Day," Sabrina announced as Elizabeth stepped out of the nurse's hub. Elizabeth whirled back around to see Sabrina grinning at her.

_I wanna return but all you will do is turn to leave  
_ _If I can find my way home, will you take hold of me?_

"C'mon, my love life is nonexistent right now. I need to live vicariously through yours," Sabrina pleaded with Elizabeth as they walked down the hallway.

"AJ is just a friend," Elizabeth informed her, but Sabrina heard the hesitancy in her voice. "Fine, I won't pry," Sabrina told her, but Elizabeth turned around and faced her.

"He came over for dinner the other night," she confessed and Sabrina's grin was as wide as the Cheshire cat. "And," she asked and Elizabeth looked around before pulling the student nurse to a deserted corner.

"Well, he came over with a bouquet of flowers-"

"He what," Sabrina rather loudly exclaimed and Elizabeth gave her a look. "Sorry, continue please," Sabrina begged.

"The flowers were from my Grams, but AJ just came over to talk. Which soon turned into playing with Cameron and Aiden, and that led to having dinner," Elizabeth admitted and Sabrina squealed.

"Dinner's always good," Sabrina commented as they started to walk down the hallway. "It was great," Elizabeth confessed and Sabrina's eyebrow rose at the tone of Elizabeth's voice.

They finally made their way back to the nurse's station and Sabrina noticed the flowers. "Are those from…?"

_I've been gone so long  
_ _I can barely say_

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head. "Somebody's got a crush on Nurse Webber," Sabrina playfully teased her friend and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Who's got a crush on my sister," Steve asked as he placed a chart down on the counter. Both women whirled around, eyes wide at being caught. "Uh, no one Dr. Webber," Sabrina told him and Steve moved his gaze to his sister, who had a rather guilty look on her face.

_All I know is now I want to stay_  
 _Has it been too long since I went away?  
_ _Cause I'm trying to find the words but I can barely say_

"Who gave you the flowers, Lizzie," he asked as he went to read the card, but Elizabeth grabbed it. "No one special," she told hm. Steve gave her a look, but she just gave it right back. "Women," Steve muttered as he walked away. Elizabeth and Sabrina both looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

_Well I used to be the sun_  
 _Waiting silently but they barely noticed me  
_ _But I've been talking in my sleep when anybody sees they turn and run from me_

Sabrina looked over Elizabeth's shoulder to see who was leaning up against the counter and she gave Elizabeth a wink. Elizabeth smiled and turned around to face the man on her mind.

"Just Steve…being Steve," she told him and AJ was confused. Sabrina squeezed Elizabeth's arm before leaving the nurse's station. She gave her a thumbs up sign behind AJ and Elizabeth grinned.

"Hey, nice flowers," AJ commented and Elizabeth smiled at him. "Thank you," she told him and he smiled right back.

_I want to return but all you will do is turn to leave  
_ _If I can find my way home will you take hold of me?_

"So, how did Tracy take it," Elizabeth asked him and AJ frowned. "Not so well," he admitted and Elizabeth gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry," she told him, but he shook his head. "It's not your fault my aunt's as stubborn as a mule," AJ darkly joked and Elizabeth chuckled.

"Maybe it's for the best. I don't deserve to be CEO of ELQ," AJ mused and Elizabeth gave him a look. "That's not true. You've worked really hard the past few months trying to build the company back up. Edward would be proud of you," Elizabeth said.

_Cause I've been gone so long  
_ _I can barely say_

AJ looked at Elizabeth, grateful to have someone in his corner.

"We'll figure something out," Elizabeth promised him and AJ quirked an eyebrow. "Will we," he teased her and she grinned. "Yeah, you don't have to do this alone."

Elizabeth reached across the counter and touched AJ's hand. "AJ, you're going to be fine."

_All I know is now I want to stay_  
 _Has it been too long since I went away?  
_ _Cause I'm trying to find the words but I can barely say_

AJ stared into her deep sapphire eyes, feeling the rage inside of him subside and felt a soothing calm settle over him. "Okay."

The two friends could feel the easy and undeniable pull when Elizabeth touched AJ's hand. Elizabeth finally removed her hand and went back to her chart. AJ stared after her, and shook his head.

_I wanted to run_  
 _I wanted to love and be loved in return  
_ _But will I ever get back, do I know too much to return._

"You wouldn't happen to know where Monica is," AJ inquired and followed Elizabeth as she walked down the hallway. "Sorry, I haven't seen her all morning," Elizabeth answered as she placed the chart in the bin hanging on a patient's door.

AJ nodded his head and they walked side by side down the hallway. "What were you laughing about earlier?"

Elizabeth immediately smiled at his question, and when he looked down at her, he could tell that she was blushing. "Just girl stuff," Elizabeth finally replied.

AJ laughed. "I haven't been gone that long to forget what that meant." Elizabeth stepped back into the nurse's station and turned around to face AJ.

"I remember Emily's first crush, and how she would hole up in her bedroom for hours, trying on different outfits. I'll admit, I used to tease her about it," AJ confessed and Elizabeth laughed.

"That's what big brothers are for right," Elizabeth commented as Steve walked by. He looked between his sister and AJ, and shook his head. He didn't even want to know.

Elizabeth smiled, "When Emily crushed on a boy, she crushed hard. Especially when we were the Four Musketeers and she liked Nikolas."

AJ smirked, "The Four Musketeers? What were you, ten?" Elizabeth swatted at his arm and he chuckled. "You're just jealous you weren't a part of it," Elizabeth retorted.

Their conversation took a sad turn, and Elizabeth realized that AJ didn't have many friends during that part of his life.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

AJ waved off her apology, "I was an asshole back then, things changed." Elizabeth nodded her head, "I'm glad you're back for your son."

"Thank you. At least someone thinks my intentions are noble with my son," AJ grimly told her. "Did you ever find out who drugged you," Elizabeth asked and AJ rolled his eyes.

"It was Sonny. He's just pissed that Michael is trying to have a relationship with me," AJ told her. "And you're not pressing charges," Elizabeth asked with interest.

AJ shook his head, "Sonny's just being an immature prick. The less time I have to think about him, the better." Elizabeth smiled, "I'm glad you're being the better man here."

AJ nodded his head. "I'm going to go. I don't want get you in trouble with Epiphany." He watched the head nurse eye the two of them.

_I've been gone so long, I can barely say  
_ _All I know is now I wanna stay_

Elizabeth laughed, "Don't worry. Epiphany's all bark and no bite." AJ nodded his head and said goodbye. She watches him as he boards the elevator back downstairs, confused because he had been looking for Monica in the first place.

"Nurse Webber, you know better than to have your personal life interrupt your work time," Epiphany scolded her and Elizabeth grinned. "Epiphany, AJ is just a friend. Besides, he was looking for Dr. Quartermaine."

Epiphany still gave her a look. "It looked like he was flirting with you. And you were giving it right back." She walked away and Elizabeth thought about her words.

_Has it been too long since I went away?  
_ _Cause I'm trying to find the words but I can barely say._

It was just shameless flirting she told herself. Maybe he gave her butterflies with that devilish grin of his. They were just friends…

Right?


	8. Fall Away

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Fall Away** _

_Previously on You Found Me…_

" _That's what big brothers are for right," Elizabeth commented as Steve walked by. He looked between his sister and AJ, and shook his head. He didn't even want to know._

_Elizabeth smiled, "When Emily crushed on a boy, she crushed hard. Especially when we were the Four Musketeers and she liked Nikolas."_

_AJ smirked, "The Four Musketeers? What were you, ten?" Elizabeth swatted at his arm and he chuckled. "You're just jealous you weren't a part of it," Elizabeth retorted._

_Their conversation took a sad turn, and Elizabeth realized that AJ didn't have many friends during that part of his life._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"_

_AJ waved off her apology, "I was an asshole back then, things changed." Elizabeth nodded her head, "I'm glad you're back for your son."_

" _Thank you. At least someone thinks my intentions are noble with my son," AJ grimly told her. "Did you ever find out who drugged you," Elizabeth asked and AJ rolled his eyes._

" _It was Sonny. He's just pissed that Michael is trying to have a relationship with me," AJ told her. "And you're not pressing charges," Elizabeth asked with interest._

_AJ shook his head, "Sonny's just being an immature prick. The less time I have to think about him, the better." Elizabeth smiled, "I'm glad you're being the better man here."_

_AJ nodded his head. "I'm going to go. I don't want get you in trouble with Epiphany." He watched the head nurse eye the two of them._

_Elizabeth laughed, "Don't worry. Epiphany's all bark and no bite." AJ nodded his head and said goodbye. She watches him as he boards the elevator back downstairs, confused because he had been looking for Monica in the first place._

" _Nurse Webber, you know better than to have your personal life interrupt your work time," Epiphany scolded her and Elizabeth grinned. "Epiphany, AJ is just a friend. Besides, he was looking for Dr. Quartermaine."_

_Epiphany still gave her a look. "It looked like he was flirting with you. And you were giving it right back." She walked away and Elizabeth thought about her words._

_It was just shameless flirting she told herself. Maybe he gave her butterflies with that devilish grin of his. They were just friends…_

_Right?_

_~March 21_ _st_ _, 2013~_

AJ walked by the pier, looking out into the dark and swirling waters that had taken his younger brother. AJ kicked a pebble into the water, and the black abyss immediately swallowed it. He couldn't help but think the same for Jason.

He regretted not coming back sooner, and to reconcile with his younger brother. Of course, they had always had a tumultuous relationship ever since they were kids. But it came to a head right before AJ's death. He had tried to kill his father and his brother.

AJ admitted that he has made mistakes in the past, and he's trying to atone for his sins now. Most people had either forgiven him, or stayed away from his "menacing presence". Or that's what Carly said. AJ was okay with that. The farther away his son's mother was, the better off he was.

_You swear you recall nothing at all  
_ _That could make you come back down_

Hands deep in his jeans pockets, AJ was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear her approach. Turning around, he's surprised to see Elizabeth standing behind him. She lightly smiles at him, and starts to walk away.

"Elizabeth," AJ called out to her and she turned around. He noticed that she was hiding something. He walked closer to her and saw the anguish in her sapphire eyes. He felt a pang in his heart when he looked her over.

She was wearing a blue blouse, with a black pea coat over it. She had a black beanie hat on her head, and she was wearing dark jeans with black boots. AJ could tell that something serious was bothering her. It was all in her body language and the expression on her face.

"Are you okay," he whispered, and Elizabeth weakly smiled. "Jason always asked me that whenever we ran into each other," she quietly admitted. AJ gestures to the bench behind them, and Elizabeth sits down.

AJ joins her. "Did you love my brother," he tentatively asked. She doesn't answer a first. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business," AJ hastily apologized. Elizabeth waves off his apology.

"I don't mind talking about Jason anymore," Elizabeth said, pain laced in her words. "I've moved on, and accepted that he's gone…and he had forgiven me in the end," she admitted and AJ nodded his head.

They both fell silent. AJ stole glances at her from the corner of his eyes, nervous and concerned at how quiet she was. Elizabeth was never like this, not with him.

"Can I tell you something," Elizabeth asked, finally breaking the silence. AJ quickly nods his head.

"When I first met Jason, I was a wreck. It was after Lucky had died in the garage fire and I didn't know who I was anymore. Everything I was with Lucky was gone. I didn't who to be after that. But, Jason…he saved me one night sixteen years ago," Elizabeth told him.

_You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
_ _Now you're forced to fight it out_

AJ keenly listened to her story, never knowing how Jason had met this woman that had evidently met so much to him.

"I went to Jake's, just looking for trouble. I was just trying to feel something…anything. Anyways, a guy started harassing me and out of nowhere, Jason showed up. He pulled the man away and threw him out. I don't know why, but I was so angry at Jason. But it was the first time I felt anything in awhile, so I guess it was okay. We talked, and connected in a way that I still can't describe today. He just listened…no one ever did that for me. They either told what to do or how to be myself. Jason didn't do that. He was a one of a kind, your brother," Elizabeth reminisced.

_You fall away from your past  
_ _But it's following you_

AJ watches her, captivated by how she chose her words carefully when describing the side of his brother he had never known. Her words were laced with love and regret of what could have been.

"About three months later, I found Jason near the boxcar. He was shot and lying in the snow," Elizabeth explained and AJ remembered when his brother had been shot, but didn't quite know the whole story.

"I hid Jason in my studio that December. I lied to my friends and my family, and Jason was always baffled by how I protected him. I told him no one had the right to tell me whom I could or couldn't see. I think he admired that in me, the strength and loyalty I had for others. He helped me moved on after Lucky's death. I think…I think that was when I had fallen in love with Jason," Elizabeth whispered the last part.

_You left something undone; it's now your rerun  
_ _It's the one you can't erase_

She had never admitted it out loud before, but it was true. She had fallen in love with Jason while he was healing in her studio. AJ smiled, realizing that his brother was capable of something good.

Elizabeth frowned. "Then one day, he left. And Lucky had come back from the dead. The next few years were difficult for us. People kept coming between Jason and I, pushing us apart. Then, one night I went to his penthouse during a blackout. I had just caught Lucky cheating on me with Maxie, and was the last straw for me. It also happened to be the same night Jason had caught Sam with Ric. But…that night we saved each other and our lives were finally in sync. We created a life together."

AJ looked over at Elizabeth, a confused look on his face. Elizabeth's heart dropped. He didn't know that Jason had a son. Elizabeth's eyes teared up and AJ saw the look on her face.

_You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight  
_ _To put a smile back on your face_

He moved a little closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth struggled to find the words to complete just one sentence. It may have been two years since her son was ripped away from her, but the pain was still fresh and raw in her heart. "My son, Jake, died in a car accident two years ago today," Elizabeth mournfully explained.

_You fall away from your past_  
 _But it's following you  
_ _You fall away_

AJ sat back against the bench in shock. He didn't know that he was an uncle, let alone that his nephew was dead. He ran a hand over his face. Monica had never told him while he was stuck in rehab. Not even while Jake was alive.

_Something I've done that I can't outrun_  
 _Maybe you should wait maybe you should run  
_ _But there's something you've said that can't be undone_

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I had-God I had no idea," AJ said with tears running down his face when he realized how painful it must be to sit here on this bench at the docks where the father of her deceased son died, on her son's death anniversary.

_And you fall away from your past  
_ _But It's following you_

Elizabeth wiped her tears away. "Thank you for being here," she whispered, placing a hand on his knee. AJ looked down at her hand, then at Elizabeth. He gave her a small smile and squeezed the hand on his knee.

_You fall away  
_ _It's following you_

"I have nowhere else I want to be," AJ assured her and she nodded her head. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and they both looked out at the waters, sharing the bond of losing the people closest to them.


	9. She Is

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_  


* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**She Is** _

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_He moved a little closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth struggled to find the words to complete just one sentence. It may have been two years since her son was ripped away from her, but the pain was still fresh and raw in her heart. "My son, Jake, died in a car accident two years ago today," Elizabeth mournfully explained._

_AJ sat back against the bench in shock. He didn't know that he was an uncle, let alone that his nephew was dead. He ran a hand over his face. Monica had never told him while he was stuck in rehab. Not even while Jake was alive._

" _I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I had-God I had no idea," AJ said with tears running down his face when he realized how painful it must be to sit here on this bench at the docks where the father of her deceased son died, on her son's death anniversary._

_Elizabeth wiped her tears away. "Thank you for being here," she whispered, placing a hand on his knee. AJ looked down at her hand, then at Elizabeth. He gave her a small smile and squeezed the hand on his knee._

" _I have nowhere else I want to be," AJ assured her and she nodded her head. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and they both looked out at the waters, sharing the bond of losing loved ones._

_~April 1_ _st_ _, 2013~_

AJ walked into Kelly's for a quick lunch before he had to go back to work. Walking up to the counter, he smiles at the brunette with her back to him.

He waits for her to turn around before getting her. "Elizabeth," he says and she smiles at him. "AJ, hi."

"Lunch break," he asked. He looked down at the carry out order in her hands. "Yeah, it was my turn to go get lunch for everyone," she said as she stepped aside so he could order.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
_ _For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own_

"Sorry, I'm in a rush, but Epiphany will be pissed if I'm late and Patrick gets really cranky when he's hungry-"

"Would you like to go with me to the Nurse's Ball," AJ interrupted her. Even though he thought her rambling was cute, he had been working up the courage to ask her out for a few days now.

_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
_ _Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

The Nurse's Ball was the next day, and he couldn't think of a more perfect setting for their first date.

"Like a date," Elizabeth clarified. "Yes, definitely a date," AJ stated. Elizabeth tapped her chin, pretending to think about it, and slightly teasing him.

_This is going to break me clean in two  
_ _This is going to bring me close to you_

"C'mon, you're leaving me hanging here," he nervously teased her right back. Elizabeth grinned before answering his proposal, "Yes."

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
_ _She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

"Really," AJ asked in disbelief. Elizabeth laughed, "Really." AJ grinned, not caring if he couldn't contain his emotions.

"Okay, um, I'll call you later then," he finally got out and Elizabeth nodded her head. She walked out of Kelly's and AJ couldn't resist the small fist pump of victory.

* * *

AJ knocked on her front door, a fresh bouquet of flowers in his hand. He straightened his black suit jacket and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

A few moments later, the door opened to Elizabeth wearing a red wine dress, hugging her curves perfectly and fell to her knees. She was wearing black stilettos, and curled her reddish brown hair to perfection.

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
_ _I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_

AJ's jaw dropped and Elizabeth blushed. "You look um…"

"Beautiful?"

Both adults turned around to see Cameron smiling at them. "Yeah, beautiful," AJ finally got out. Cameron rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds and moved back to the couch.

"Cam, did you get dressed-"

_When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when  
_ _Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

Cameron pointed to his dress shirt and tie, and Elizabeth smiled. "That's my boy," she said as she placed the flowers on the table. "I'm going to go finish getting ready. You'll be okay down here, right," Elizabeth asked and AJ nodded his head.

He watched her walk up the stairs. AJ moved over to the couch, where a dressed up Cameron and Aiden were playing with their toys.

"Mr. Q, are you taking my Mommy to the Ball," Cameron asked once AJ sat down. AJ smiled down at the little boy, "Yes, I am, if that's okay with you."

_This is going to bring me clarity  
_ _This'll take the heart right out of me_

Cameron nodded his head. "My mom hasn't been happy in awhile. But you make her happy Mr. Q.," Cameron observed while playing his toys. He didn't look up to see the wide grin on AJ's face.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
_ _She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

"Your Mom makes me happy too," AJ whispered, but they all didn't noticed Elizabeth standing at the foot of the stairs, hearing their entire conversation.

"Okay, you boys ready," she announced and all three of them looked up. Elizabeth had applied fresh make up and lipstick that made her plump lips seemingly plumper.

"Uh, yeah" AJ stuttered and helped Aiden into his coat, whilst in the process stealing glances over at his date. Elizabeth reached for her coat, but AJ grabbed it first and held it open for her.

She smiled at him and he helped it into her. Buttoning it up, Elizabeth ushers her two kids out of the door and out into the cool April evening.

* * *

AJ announces Lucy to stage as the Nurse's Ball starts up. He walks off and watches the first act start. Patrick walks out in a suit and tie, carrying two stools.

Emma follows him out, in a cute pink princess dress. She immediately wins over the crowd before their act even begins. Patrick sets bot stools down and helps Emma onto hers.

AJ took his seat between Monica and Michael, but he stole a few glances over at Elizabeth's table. She beamed up at Patrick and Emma, which caused AJ to smile as well.

He nods to the DJ and "You Are My Sunshine" started to play. Both father and daughter sang along, and immediately the crowd started to clap. They stood up for the applause, and received a standing ovation.

Patrick and Emma walk back to Elizabeth's table, where Cameron, Aiden, and Anna were also seated.

Throughout the show, AJ is actually enjoying himself. He laughed at Michael and Starr's little skit and duet at the end. Dante and Lulu did a funny skit together while the Davis girls sang "Girls Just Want To Have Fun".

Excusing himself from the table, AJ heads over to the bar to see his date ordering three sodas.

"Having fun," AJ asked as he reached around her for a glass of water. Elizabeth turns around in surprise and nods her head. "It brings back a lot of memories, especially the ones with Emily."

AJ laughs, "If I remember correctly, you did Footloose with Emily one year, right?" Elizabeth's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

_This is going to bring me to my knees  
_ _I just want to hold you close to me_

"I thought it was cute," AJ quickly complimented. "Thank you," Elizabeth acknowledged. She walks away with her three sodas, but turns around.

"Would you like to sit with us," she asked the tall blonde. He smiled and nodded his head. He helped her carrying the sodas back to her table. He took a seat between Cameron and Patrick.

The show went on, but AJ found himself paying more attention to the women sitting across from him. Elizabeth looked stunning; AJ couldn't take his eyes off her.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
_ _She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

Every time she caught him looking, she's smile or one time she even winked. That got his heart rate going.

The show was soon drawing to its close and AJ reflected over the past few of months. He had grown closer to Elizabeth; one of his true friends since he had come back to Port Charles.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
_ _She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

They had grown closer, despite everyone's protests. Elizabeth got up to announce the last act and AJ watched her walk away. Turning around in his seat, all eyes were on the brunette as she announced Lucy as the last act.

She glowed up on the stage in her red wine dress, and AJ couldn't take his eyes off her, even long after she moved out of the spotlight.

The Nurse's Ball finally drew to a close, with a tribute to Robin and all of her endeavors for HIV/AIDS.

* * *

Parking his car in her driveway, AJ carried a sleeping Aiden up to her doorstep. Once Elizabeth opened the door, Cameron raced inside and she turned around to face AJ. He handed Aiden to her, and she smiled up at him.

"I had a great time," Elizabeth admitted. "Me too," AJ said and Elizabeth smiled. AJ leaned in and kissed her cheek. She was surprised by his advances, but didn't move away.

"Good night Elizabeth," AJ said as he moved off the porch. Elizabeth smiled and he waited until she got in safely before driving away.

Finally crashing in his bed for night, AJ laid awake for a few hours. His mind was replaying the night events, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

_She is everything  
_ _She is everything_

It was the most fun he had in years, and after that night, AJ saw Elizabeth in a whole new light. Not just his friend, but the potential for so much more.


	10. Look After You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_  


* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Look After You** _

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_The show went on, but AJ found himself paying more attention to the women sitting across from him. Elizabeth looked stunning; AJ couldn't take his eyes off her._

_Every time she caught him looking, she's smile or one time she even winked. That got his heart rate going._

_The show was soon drawing to its close and AJ reflected over the past few of months. He had grown closer to Elizabeth; one of his true friends since he had come back to Port Charles._

_They had grown closer, despite everyone's protests. Elizabeth got up to announce the last act and AJ watched her walk away. Turning around in his seat, all eyes were on the brunette as she announced Lucy as the last act._

_She glowed up on the stage in her red wine dress, and AJ couldn't take his eyes off her, even long after she moved out of the spotlight._

_The Nurse's Ball finally drew to a close, with a tribute to Robin and all of her endeavors for HIV/AIDS._

_Parking his car in her driveway, AJ carried a sleeping Aiden up to her doorstep. Once Elizabeth opened the door, Cameron raced inside and she turned around to face AJ. He handed Aiden to her, and she smiled up at him._

" _I had a great time," Elizabeth admitted. "Me too," AJ said and Elizabeth smiled. AJ leaned in and kissed her cheek. She was surprised by his advances, but didn't move away._

" _Good night Elizabeth," AJ said as he moved off the porch. Elizabeth smiled and he waited until she got in safely before driving away._

_Finally crashing in his bed for night, AJ laid awake for a few hours. His mind was replaying the night events, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face._

_It was the most fun he had in years, and after that night, AJ saw Elizabeth in a whole new light._

_~April 19_ _th_ _, 2013~_

The only sound that could be heard was the footsteps of his reluctant stride towards the small building.

He walked past the various headstones, people forgotten over time or people recently lost. One of his hands reached out and grazed over one headstone. It wasn't a special grave, just what it symbolized.

Death. Loss. Heartache. Regret.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
_ _As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

AJ walked up to the mausoleum that housed his grandparents, father, brother and sister. Unlocking the padlock, AJ pushes the iron wrought gate open and walks inside.

Grabbing one of the electric lanterns, AJ turns it on and looks around the damp and dusty space. There were cobwebs spread out, and the only light emanated from his small lantern.

AJ reaches out and touches Edward and Lila's nameplates. Edward's passing was still a fresh wound in AJ's dark and bruised heart. They rarely got along, but at the end, Edward told him that he was proud of the man he had become. AJ had managed to overcome his demons and atone for his sins. He was still a long way away from being forgiven by the ones close to him, but it was progress.

_Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait  
_ _My heart has started to separate_

Lila had always stuck by him, despite his countless mistakes to hurt the ones that loved him. When all hope was lost, his grandmother still believed in him. His father was a different story. No matter what, he loved both of his sons, but sometimes love wasn't enough.

He thought back to the dark and twisted times of eight years ago. He was about to lose Michael to Sonny, once and for all. AJ did what any father would do. Protect his child no matter what. Looking back, AJ realized that what he did wasn't protection. He exposed Michael to a side of himself that he never wanted his son to see.

Jason's death was also hard for AJ. His little brother was dead. It didn't matter that they hated each other, even though Elizabeth had told AJ that Jason regretted taking Michael away. It didn't matter now because Jason was dead and AJ would never be able to apologize for the mistakes he had made.

The one death that hurt the most was his little sister Emily. The one that always believed in him, despite the endless times he disappointed and failed her. Despite breaking her heart every time he messed up. Emily's death was AJ's ultimate failure.

He wasn't there to protect his little sister, like a big brother should. He wasn't there when she needed him the most. AJ failed her in every way, and she paid the price with her life. Of course, it wasn't entirely his fault that he wasn't there, but that didn't make the guilt or pain go away.

AJ touched each nameplate, recalling memories of old, whether good or bad. Wiping away a lone tear, AJ turns the lantern off and sits it back on the ground. Walking out the mausoleum that housed more than half of his family, AJ locks it behind him.

Walking by the graves, AJ searches for the one other grave he needed to visit. He had meant to do so for weeks now, but for some reason, he couldn't muster up the courage to face it.

_Be my baby  
_ _I'll look after you_

AJ found it ridiculous to think that something so small could present something so big and frightening, but it did. He finally decided that it was time. His heart had been aching for the missed opportunities and he finally figured that he needed the closure in order to move on.

AJ finally located the small headstone, which was located next to a cluster of other headstones. Stopping by the small headstone, AJ kneels down and places his hand on Jake's name.

_Here lies Jacob Martin Webber, a beloved son and brother who was fearless and compassionate, and now walks among the angels._

He smiled at the words, knowing how much Elizabeth liked angels. AJ removes a toy motorcycle from his jacket pocket. He had found in the attic in the Quartermaine mansion, tucked away in a box of his and Jason's old toys. AJ remembered this motorcycle, for it had been Jason's favorite when he was a child.

"Hi Jake. I wasn't around while you were here, but I figured I'd introduce myself eventually. I'm AJ, your uncle. I'm sorry I wasn't here…I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to know you. I'm so sorry Jake, especially for your mom. I understand losing a child, but not forever. I'm not sure if you knew Michael or not, but he's my son. I'm sure you would have liked him. Anyways, your mom told me that you loved motorcycles. Your father also loved them, and I guess that's where you get it from," AJ grimly whispered.

A sob escaped AJ, not realizing how much he cared for a little boy he never knew or met. Hearing footsteps behind him, AJ wipes his face clear of his tears and stands up. He takes a deep breath to compose himself before turning around.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
_ _Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?_

Elizabeth is standing behind him, fresh flowers in her hands. It was dark out, but there was enough moonlight to illuminate Elizabeth's face. She was astonished to see him standing there, and she quickly tried to hide the obvious pain in her eyes. She was not expecting someone to be at her son's grave.

"Elizabeth…I uh, I'm sorry for intruding. I didn't realize-"

Elizabeth shakes her head, "It's okay. Your family." AJ nods and steps aside for Elizabeth to pay her respects and talk to her son. He walks away, giving her privacy, but still close enough that he could see her.

He watches her talk to her son's headstone, occasionally brushing her hand across his name. She wipes at her face as her body begins to shake. Touching the motorcycle that AJ had placed, tears flow from her cheeks and she falls to her knees.

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
_ _You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

AJ moves to her, and helps her up. He held her in her arms, reveling in the warmth she gave to him. AJ ran a hand through her long hair, while his other hand rubbed her back. Her arms were pinned against his chest, but AJ didn't mind. He hated that she was pain, but he was grateful that she allowed him to help her. In the months that he had come to know Elizabeth, AJ realized that she was a very independent woman.

Despite being a single mother of two and working a full time job, Elizabeth handled herself wonderfully and didn't complain. AJ admired her inner strength and fortitude.

_I'll look after you  
_ _And I'll look after you_

Elizabeth lifted her head off his chest and moves to step out of his arms. AJ lets her, but keeps a tender hand on her back. "That was Jason's favorite toy when he was a kid," AJ told her.

_If ever there was a doubt  
_ _My love she leans into me_

She looked up at him in surprise. "Even before his accident, he loved motorcycles," she asked him and AJ nodded his head. Elizabeth smiled down at the motorcycle, remembering the numerous rides Jason had given her.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," Elizabeth said as she wiped at her eyes, but AJ stopped her. His eyes ask hers for permission, and she doesn't pull away. He pulls out a handkerchief from inside his jacket and gently wipes at her cheeks.

_This most assuredly counts  
_ _She says most assuredly_

"You don't have to apologize for what you feel," AJ stated and she nodded her head. He handed her his handkerchief, and she gently blew her nose.

"Keep it. I have plenty," he told her and she smiled. "Isn't it a little old fashioned to carry around a handkerchief," Elizabeth teased him. AJ grinned down at her, happy to see her in better spirits. "You never know when it might come in handy."

_It's always have and never hold  
_ _You've begun to feel like home_

Elizabeth laughs, albeit weakly, but AJ will take it. AJ moves away from her. "I'll leave you in peace then," he says but she grabs his wrist. "Maybe…you'd like to stay a little while longer? That is if you don't mind."

She looked slightly embarrassed to her request, but AJ suppresses the shit-eating grin off of his face or the way his stomach was doing somersaults and simply nods his head.

"I don't mind at all," AJ happily tells her as he takes a seat on the grass beside Elizabeth.

For hours she told him stories about Jake, how he was always getting himself into trouble or how fearless he was at such a young age. AJ would tell her that was exactly how Jason was as a kid. Maybe not so much as a troublemaker, but he was definitely fearless.

"I was the troublemaker in the family," AJ recalled and Elizabeth smiled. "So was I. I was always teasing Sarah when we were little," Elizabeth said.

_What's mine is yours to leave or take  
_ _What's mine is yours to make your own_

AJ laughed, definitely picturing Elizabeth as a mischievous little girl. "I guess that's where Jake got it from then," AJ commented and Elizabeth smiled.

"That's where all my sons get it from," Elizabeth said and AJ chuckled. He didn't know Cameron very well, but what he did know, that little boy looked quite the handful.

AJ tells Elizabeth stories of when he was younger, and how Alice would always catch him doing something bad, and how she would chase him around the house, but he never got into any serious trouble.

_Be my baby  
_ _I'll look after you_

They sat there for hours, swapping stories about their childhood, while silently grieving for the young boy who had died far too young.


	11. Unsaid

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 11**

**_Unsaid_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_Elizabeth laughs, albeit weakly, but AJ will take it. AJ moves away from her. “I’ll leave you in peace then,” he says but she grabs his wrist. “Maybe…you’d like to stay a little while longer? That is if you don’t mind.”_

_She looked slightly embarrassed to her request, but AJ suppresses the shit-eating grin off of his face or the way his stomach was doing somersaults and simply nods his head._

_“I don’t mind at all,” AJ happily tells her as he takes a seat on the grass beside Elizabeth._

_For hours she told him stories about Jake, how he was always getting himself into trouble or how fearless he was at such a young age. AJ would tell her that was exactly how Jason was as a kid. Maybe not so much as a troublemaker, but he was definitely fearless._

_“I was the troublemaker in the family,” AJ recalled and Elizabeth smiled. “So was I. I was always teasing Sarah when we were little,” Elizabeth said._

_AJ laughed, definitely picturing Elizabeth as a mischievous little girl. “I guess that’s where Jake got it from then,” AJ commented and Elizabeth smiled._

_“That’s where all my sons get it from,” Elizabeth said and AJ chuckled. He didn’t know Cameron very well, but what he did know, that little boy looked quite the handful._

_AJ tells Elizabeth stories of when he was younger, and how Alice would always catch him doing something bad, and how she would chase him around the house, but he never got into any serious trouble._

_They sat there for hours, swapping stories about their childhood, while silently grieving for the young boy who had died far too young._

_~May 23 rd, 2013~_

Walking out of her latest patient’s room, Elizabeth is surprised to see Ellie on her floor.

She didn’t know Ellie very well, only that she was one of the new lab technicians and they had crossed paths a couple times. Ellie was leaning against the nurse’s hub, furiously flipping through papers clipped to a clipboard.

Elizabeth smiled before stepping into the nurse’s station. Ellie noticed the older nurse walk by her.

“Ugh, I’m so fed up with this,” she exclaimed as she slammed the clipboard down on the counter.

Elizabeth looked over at her in mild alarm. The younger woman looked stressed out. “Ellie, is there something I can help you with?”

Ellie looked over at Elizabeth, surprised that she remembered her name. “If by help you mean create an entirely new formula from scratch that I had already spent hours on with almost no notes, then yes, by all means.”

_Not that you're the one  
_ _Not to say I'm right_

She smiled at the young lab technician. Ellie reminded her of Nadine Crowell, a nurse who had left General Hospital a few years ago to pursue medical school in Seattle. Elizabeth also saw a little it of herself in Ellie.

“Is this about Pickle-Lila,” Elizabeth asked as she moved to stand across the counter from Ellie.

Ellie nodded her head. “Yes, Mr. Quartermaine asked me to derive the formula from a small sample. I had Starr Manning’s help with it and we finally came up with it, only for my notes and the formula I had written down on them disappear.”

She ran a hand through her red hair, clearly frantic about this. Elizabeth gave a sympathetic smile.

“You mean AJ Quartermaine,” she asked and Ellie adjusted her walker. She nodded her head and Elizabeth led her over to sit down in the waiting area.

“Mr. Quartermaine is going to be furious with me about losing the formula,” Ellie feared, wringing her hands.

_Not to say today  
_ _And not to say a thing tonight_

“I could talk to AJ, if you want,” Elizabeth offered. She knew Ellie meant well, and this wasn’t entirely her fault. Ellie’s eyes lit up at her offer.

“Oh, Nurse Webber, I would never be able to repay you,” Ellie thanked her and Elizabeth smiled.

“Please call me Elizabeth. And I don’t mind at all. Us redheads have to stick together,” Elizabeth grinned. She gave Ellie’s hand a squeeze and stood up to get back to work.

“Nurse-I mean Elizabeth, do you know much about Maxie Jones,” Ellie called out to her, and immediately corrected her mistake. Elizabeth turned around, a frown on her face.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Elizabeth replied and Ellie grew nervous by her tone. Elizabeth suddenly remembered that Ellie was dating Spinelli, and his history with Maxie must be bothering Ellie.

“Should I be worried about her with Damian,” Ellie hesitantly asked as Elizabeth sat back down. “I mean, I’m usually not the jealous girlfriend type, but I’ve heard things about the two of them.”

Elizabeth sighed. She didn’t quite know all the details, except that Spinelli would probably always carry a torch for Maxie.

“I don’t mean to worry you, but yes, they were involved a few years ago. Maxie and Spinelli together could lead to trouble, but if you have any worries, my advice would be to talk to Spinelli. He’s a good guy, I’m sure he wouldn’t be mad if you asked,” Elizabeth advised the younger woman.

She could tell Ellie was nervous about her relationship, it already being strained recently after Spinelli admitted that Maxie kissed him. Ellie had forgiven him, knowing that he meant it, but she couldn’t shake off that feeling in the back of her head.

“I’m sure I’m just being paranoid,” Ellie reasoned and Elizabeth nodded her head. “I’m guessing by your tone earlier that you and Maxie aren’t friends.”

Elizabeth was surprised that Ellie could pick up on the slight disdain in her voice, but Ellie seemed to be very perceptual about her surroundings.

“Let’s just say Maxie meddled her way into my personal life more than once,” Elizabeth admitted, trying to keep her tone level. She was on better terms with Maxie ever since Matt had been sent off to prison, but then again, she hadn’t seen Maxie in awhile.

“She seems the type to be in everyone’s business,” Ellie observed, but Elizabeth didn’t deny it.

“I would like to think that what’s happened stays in the past and we grow up and move on from it,” Elizabeth said and Ellie nodded her head.

“That’s very sage advice,” Ellie said and Elizabeth smiled. She was surprised by how well she got along with Ellie, but then remembered that she didn’t have many friends left in this town.

They had either died or left, so it was always refreshing to meet someone that wasn’t linked to anyone from her past, especially in this town.

“I better get back downstairs to the lab. And thanks again for the offer to talk to Mr. Quartermaine. And for listening to my personal plight in the romance department,” Ellie said as she stood up. Elizabeth waved off her apology.

“It was nothing Ellie. I’m glad I could help in any way that I could,” Elizabeth said as she walked Ellie back over to the elevators.

The doors opened and Michael almost collided into Ellie. The two shared an awkward laugh and Michael shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

“Hey Ellie, I was just looking for you. My dad was wondering if you had gotten any further on the relish recipe,” Michael asked and Elizabeth picked up on the shy and awkward glances the two young adults shared.

Stepping in for Ellie, Elizabeth wraps an arm around Ellie’s shoulder. “Actually, I was just going to go talk to your dad about the recipe. Is he at his office?”

Michael looked between the two redheads, seeing the secret glances they shared. He could tell something was up, but he didn’t ask. “Uh, yeah he is.”

“Perfect. Why don’t you walk Ellie back down to the lab,” Elizabeth pushed the two of them together. Ellie mildly glared at Elizabeth, but she gave her the thumbs up sign.

Michael looked slightly nervous, but in a cute way as he stood by the lab technician. Elizabeth waved to the both of them as the doors closed.

Elizabeth knocked on AJ’s office door, but there was no answer. Maybe Michael was wrong and AJ had stepped out for lunch.

 _Lunch_.

She flashbacked to their second date, lunch at Kelly’s.

_AJ was slightly flustered as he looked up to see Elizabeth walking into the small diner. He immediately stood up, bumping the table with his knee in the process._

_Luckily Elizabeth didn’t notice his small blunder. He walked over to her just in time to help her with her coat._

_She smiled and thanked him as he led her back to their table._

_“Thanks for agreeing to lunch,” AJ said as Elizabeth looked through the menu she knew by heart. She grinned over the top and AJ was insanely curious to know what was running through that pretty little head of hers. “What are smirking at?”_

_Elizabeth’s sapphire blue eyes flashed to meet his and she literally took his breath away. He let out a sharp intake of breath, trying to get his bearings._

_“Well, our first date was the Nurses’ Ball. I’m not sure you can top that on our second date,” Elizabeth admitted. She couldn’t believe she was on her second date with AJ. It seemed like just yesterday that she was patching up his cuts and bruises from his fight with Sonny._

_Leaning towards her, AJ flashed his famous grin. “I’m sure I’ll be up to the task,” AJ said._

_Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at him. “Oh really,” she asked, leaning ever so closer to the man that had been courting her for the past few months. She was surprised at the confidence she was displaying, but she chalked it up to AJ. One of the many things he brought out of her was her recently found self-confidence._

_AJ licked his lips. They were inches apart, and never before had they been this close to kissing. Granted, he would have rather been somewhere in private, but beggars can’t be choosers._

_“Really,” AJ seductively whispered. He tore his gaze away from her mesmerizing eyes to her plump red lips. For quite some time now he had constantly wondered what they tasted like and it seemed like he would finally find out._

_Elizabeth didn’t dare breathe as AJ moved closer. Meeting him halfway, Elizabeth felt the space between them close and AJ’s lips just touched hers when their waitress came over with their food._

But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid

_AJ slightly pulled back, but he didn’t keep the cheeky grin off his face. The waitress immediately apologized for interrupting them, but AJ told her it was fine._

_They each had finally got their breathing back down to normal, and for the rest of lunch, there was a gleam in each other’s eyes. It didn’t help when AJ’s hand would occasionally brush hers or Elizabeth’s heel would bump into his shin._

We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead

_Lunch flew by, and Elizabeth realized that she didn’t have much longer until she had to get back to the hospital. Arguing on who would pay for lunch, AJ finally won, but Elizabeth said she would pay next time. AJ smiled to himself, liking that she said next time._

_Holding the door open for her, Elizabeth turned to head for the hospital, but AJ grabbed her wrist and spun her around._

_“I have a surprise for you,” AJ said. Elizabeth was confused. It was a little early to be getting gifts for each other. “Come on, you’ll love it.” He slightly pulled on her wrist, his body language giving away how long he had been waiting to show it to her. She looked up into his eyes, seeing that he was actually excited to show her whatever it was._

_“Okay, but I don’t have much time,” Elizabeth finally answered and AJ grinned down at her. They walked side by side to the docks, and AJ told her to close her eyes._

_“How are you going to trust me to keep them closed,” Elizabeth teased him as she placed a hand over her eyes._

_“I trust you,” AJ replied with conviction. Elizabeth was slightly surprised by the tone in his voice, how much he meant what he said. It helped that she trusted him to lead her safely._

_Taking her other hand in his, AJ led her up the steps and towards an old building. He held the door open for her and coaxed her inside. It was fun trying to help her up the steps, and AJ even teased Elizabeth by offering to carry her._

_They finally made it to the floor he wanted. Keeping a firm grip on her hand, AJ finally stopped them in front of a closed door. He moved her in front of him, wanting her to see the room first._

_“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” AJ whispered in her ear, and Elizabeth felt the involuntary chill run down her spine. Elizabeth moved her hand away, to see a door in front of her, a door she would never forget._

_“What-What…Why are we- AJ?”_

_He reached around her and opened the door for her. Elizabeth was stunned to see her old studio in front of her. It was like she had never left. There was an empty canvas on an easel, just waiting for her to paint her next muse._

And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead

_There were various art supplies scattered around the room, but it looked like her studio. It felt like her old studio. Elizabeth took a tentative step inside and took a deep breath._

_She turned around to face AJ, not quite sure what to say. He was nervous for her reaction, only for her to jump into his arms._

_It was his turn to be speechless. His arms wrapped around her, stunned that she was so close to him right now. Pulling away, his smile grew wider at the look on her face._

_“Why did you…how did you…explain,” Elizabeth finally got out. AJ grinned down at her, seeing a light grow right in front of him. It was a beautiful sight to see._

_“You’ve done so much for me in the past few months and I just wanted to return the favor,” AJ admitted._

_“AJ, I can’t believe this. You can’t just give me studio. I mean, it’s expensive and I can’t ask you for this,” Elizabeth said. AJ looked down at her, afraid that she didn’t like it._

We're both pretty sure  
Neither one can tell

_“Look, you didn’t ask me. It’s a gift and a thank you. The studio is bought and yours. You can do whatever you want with it, maybe even bring Cameron and Aiden over while you paint,” AJ said._

_“I can’t just take this,” Elizabeth explained. AJ playfully rolled his eyes at her stubbornness._

_“It’s a gift. You can’t give it back. Plus, just think of it as an investment. I want you to remember me when you’re a famous artist in Italy or something,” AJ teased her and Elizabeth rolled her eyes._

_“Fine, but no more gifts,” she relented and AJ nodded his head. “And thank you.”_

_AJ smiled and nodded his head. He silently watched as Elizabeth walked around the room, picking up random things. He grinned at her revisiting old memories. She finally got to one painting and picked it up._

_“It’s still here,” Elizabeth whispered to herself and AJ walked over to her._

We seem difficult  
What we got is hard as hell

_“What is it,” AJ asked and Elizabeth turned around, her favorite painting in her hands._

_“The Wind,” she simply said and AJ looked down at it. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. His eyes pored over the various colors that mixed together, efficiently depicting what wind would look like._

_“It’s uh…beautiful,” AJ finally said and Elizabeth smiled._

_“Thank you again for all of this. It means a lot,” Elizabeth admitted. He smiled as she gave him another hug._

_“Anytime.”_

She heard AJ’s voice inside on the phone, and she tried to ignore the conversation, but she couldn’t resist. Elizabeth heard AJ explain to what she assumed was Michael on the other end that he was now in a relationship with Carly.

_A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
_ _So I walk you to your car and we can talk it out in the rain_

Elizabeth’s mouth hung open in surprise, and she felt a pang of hurt in her heart. She knew that they had only known each other for a few months, but she thought they were close friends. She thought she knew him well enough not to get back with Carly.

She moves away from the door, but AJ opens it just as she turns away. His phone is still in his hands, but it was all but forgotten as he saw the look on her face.

“Elizabeth…I-I…did you hear…” AJ asked, not wanting to say it out loud.

Elizabeth nodded her head, but her eyes didn’t even reach his. His heart hurt for her and his stupid mistake.

_And we are leaving some things unsaid  
_ _And we are breathing deeper instead  
_ _And we are leaving some things unsaid_

“It’s not any of my business if you’re with Carly,” Elizabeth finally got out. AJ shook his head, trying to reach out to her, but she flinched away from him.

That hurt. A lot. But he reasoned that it didn’t hurt nearly as much as what he did to her.

“Elizabeth, please…it’s not what you think-”

_I can sing myself to sleep  
_ _No more_

“AJ, it’s okay if you get back together with your son’s mother. I completely understand,” Elizabeth said. She struggled to keep the anger out of her voice, but with each second that passed standing here with him, the harder it got.

Sure, they had gone out on a couple dates and Elizabeth knew that she liked AJ, more than just friends.

But it wasn’t like they were a couple. They never agreed to not see any people. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

“If I could just explain,” AJ pleaded with her. She stared at him for a minute, and he flinched at the cold look she gave him.

“If you have something to say, say it to Carly,” Elizabeth coldly told him and turned around and left.

AJ watched as she walked away, not believing how cold she could be and how royally he had screwed up. It was all his fault. 

But then again, he was AJ Quartermaine, the screw up of the family. He knew what he has, or now had, with Elizabeth was too good to be true. It was only a matter of time before he made a mistake and Elizabeth would walk away.

Staring down at his phone to see that Carly had called him, AJ flung it against the wall and watched as it shattered to pieces. Looking between the broken phone and the door Elizabeth had walked out of, AJ took off after her.

_Not that you're the one  
_ _Not to say I'm right_

He vowed he wouldn’t mess this up. He would make it right with Elizabeth, even if he had to get down on his hands and knees to beg.

AJ wasn’t going to let her go.

Not that easily.

_Not to say today  
_ _And not to say a thing tonight_

Not when he cared too much for her.


	12. Dead Wrong

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 12**

**_Dead Wrong_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_“AJ, it’s okay if you get back together with your son’s mother. I completely_ _understand,” Elizabeth said. She struggled to keep the anger out of her voice, but with each second that passed standing here with him, the harder it got._

_Sure, they had gone out on a couple dates and Elizabeth knew that she liked AJ, more than just friends._

_But it wasn’t like they were a couple. They never agreed to not see any people. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt._

_“If I could just explain,” AJ pleaded with her. She stared at him for a minute, and he flinched at the cold look she gave him._

_“If you have something to say, say it to Carly,” Elizabeth coldly told him and turned around and left._

_AJ watched as she walked away, not believing how cold she could be and how royally he had screwed up. It was all his fault._

_But then again, he was AJ Quartermaine, the screw up of the family. He knew what he has, or now had, with Elizabeth was too good to be true. It was only a matter of time before he made a mistake and Elizabeth would walk away._

_Staring down at his phone to see that Carly had called him, AJ flung it against the wall and watched as it shattered to pieces. Looking between the broken phone and the door Elizabeth had walked out of, AJ took off after her._

_He vowed he wouldn’t mess this up. He would make it right with Elizabeth, even if he had to get down on his hands and knees to beg._

_AJ wasn’t going to let her go._

_Not that easily._

_Not when he cared too much for her._

_~May 23 rd, 2013~_

Finally reaching the lobby of his building after taking the stairs, AJ sees that Elizabeth is long gone. He runs over to receptionist to ask her if she saw where she went.

_If only I knew what I know  
_ _I'd make it a point to say so_

“Hi, excuse me, did you by chance see a woman run out of here a couple minutes ago? She’s about five-five, with long reddish brown hair. She was wearing scrubs,” AJ frantically asked.

_To everyone that got me here  
_ _And everyone that made it_

“Uh yeah, she went out the front door,” the receptionist answered him. She was surprised to see AJ Quartermaine standing in front of her, but he looked worried about the woman.

_Clear I was dead wrong all along  
_ _You said it for my sake_

“Thank you so much,” AJ calls back to her as he runs for the front door, only to run into Michael.

_That I would not lose my way  
_ _When I was astray ..._

“AJ-what are you…” Michael asked him, confused to see his father looking for frantic and out of breath.

_I'm doing the best that I could.  
_ _Trying my best to be understood_

“You didn’t by chance see Elizabeth out there, did you,” AJ asked in between catching his breath. Michael led AJ over to the couches in the lobby and hands AJ a bottle of water.

_Maybe I'm changing slowly  
_ _I get out, turn around if only I..._

“Actually, yeah, she was getting into her car as I got out. She looked pissed off about something…what did you do,” Michael asked. He was able to put the pieces together between the looks on Elizabeth and AJ’s faces.

_Knew I was dead wrong all along  
_ _You said it for my sake_

“She overheard our conversation,” AJ said and Michael nodded his head in understanding.

“About that, how could you kiss Mom? I thought you two couldn’t stand each other,” Michael asked him and AJ nodded his head.

_That I would not lose my way  
_ _When I was dead wrong all along_

“We do. And she kissed me, not the other way around,” AJ clarified, but Michael still didn’t buy it. “Look, Carly was just rambling about this guy Todd, and how she loves him so much, but can’t trust him-”

“Yeah, Todd is Starr’s dad,” Michael explained.

“And then all of a sudden she was kissing me, but I pulled away. Trust me Michael, I never ever want to kiss your mother. You couldn’t pay me enough money to. I got out of there before I could make any more mistakes,” AJ told his son, almost pleading with him.

“You’ve got some kissing up to do then,” Michael teased his father. AJ rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be back later. And wipe that shit-eating grin off of your face. I’m sure you’ve done this before,” AJ called back as he made his way to his car.

“What piss off another woman? I wouldn’t dream of it!” Michael laughed, actually enjoying how Elizabeth managed to knot AJ up inside. Watching his father leave, Michael was happy that someone was giving him shot.

AJ looked everywhere but her house. He didn’t think that would be appropriate if he just showed up out of the blue and invade her privacy. Somehow he ended up at the docks, sitting on the same bench where Elizabeth had told him about Jake.

Running a hand through his hair, AJ kicks a pebble into the waters. He had pushed her away and it was all his fault. Even if he didn’t reciprocate the kiss with Carly, he still needs to explain himself to Elizabeth.

_Mine is not a new story  
_ _Mine is not a new story_

Sure they weren’t dating, but AJ cared enough for her to know that this was hurting her. And he wanted to fix this. He wanted that second chance.

_Mine is nothing new  
_ _But it is for me_

AJ could remember her helping him after getting out of the hospital. Sonny had drugged him, and the consequences could be severe, like relapsing.

_Walking him to the nurse’s station, Elizabeth grabs a clipboard to check him out._

_“Thanks so much for all the help, Elizabeth. I really appreciate it,” AJ told her as he signed the release forms._

_“Don’t mention it,” Elizabeth replied as he handed her the clipboard. She put his information into the computer and noticed that AJ was still standing there. Looking over at him, she can tell that he’s hesitant to ask her something._

_“I was wondering if…uh…well will there be any serious side effects due to the drugs,” AJ tentatively asked. Elizabeth gave him a sympathetic smile. She could he was struggling hard to keep himself composed. She also knew how his struggle with sobriety was day-to-day._

_“I would suggest bed rest for the next couple of days. And if you need someone to talk to or need anything at all, don’t hesitate to call me,” Elizabeth said. She touched his hand, and saw him flinch almost in surprise._

_“I appreciate it, thanks. Have a good day,” AJ says as he quickly walks away._

_Walking into the elevator, AJ mentally kicked himself. Elizabeth was only trying to help, why was he acting like a jerk. Yeah, he appreciated what she was doing for him, but he didn’t want to be a charity case. And she was a single mother of two, she shouldn’t be worrying about a wealthy businessman, but God help her she did._

Looking back, AJ was wrong about his first impression of Elizabeth. She was flawed, yes, but she owned her mistakes. She didn’t try to hide them or bury them. She was human, just like him.

_So I was dead wrong all along  
_ _You said it for my sake_

Sometimes it would catch him unawares, thinking about Elizabeth, but it seemed so easy, like breathing. They had gone out on a few dates, but AJ wanted more.

_I don't, would not, lose my way...  
_ _When I was dead wrong all along_

But that went to hell in a breadbasket the second Carly kissed him. Knowing what he had to do, AJ left the docks, bound and determined to win back Elizabeth Webber.

_You said it for my sake  
_ _That I would not lose my way_

Behind the walls of insecurity and mistrust, AJ could see a loving and compassionate woman. He knew it was going to be hard to make it up to her and to make her see that he wants a second chance.

_Did I really lose my way?  
_ _Or are you afraid?_

But one thing was for sure. AJ always loved a good challenge. 


	13. Trust Me

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 13**

**_Trust Me_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_Looking back, AJ was wrong about his first impression of Elizabeth. She was flawed, yes, but she owned her mistakes. She didn’t try to hide them or bury them. She was human, just like him._

_Sometimes it would catch him unawares, thinking about Elizabeth, but it seemed so easy, like breathing. They had gone out on a few dates, but AJ wanted more._

_But that went to hell in a breadbasket the second Carly kissed him. Knowing what he had to do, AJ left the docks, bound and determined to win back Elizabeth Webber._

_Behind the walls of insecurity and mistrust, AJ could see a loving and compassionate woman. He knew it was going to be hard to make it up to her and to make her see that he wants a second chance._

_But one thing was for sure. AJ always loved a good challenge._

_~May 24 th, 2013~_

AJ had tried to talk to Elizabeth at the hospital, but she ignored him, and rightly so. She was still pissed about last night. Determined to talk to her during her lunch break, AJ called Michael to tell him he wouldn’t be in today.

Michael teased him about it, and relented by saying that he was proud of how far AJ had come and glad that he was fighting for Elizabeth.

_Looking for something I've never seen  
_ _Alone and I'm in between_

Waiting outside the hospital, AJ sees Elizabeth exit, still in her scrubs. She sees him and a frown appears on her face. Taking longer strides to catch up to her little ones, AJ walks in step with her.

“Elizabeth, can I please explain what happened,” AJ begged. Yes, he was begging, and he was willing to get down on his hands and knees if that’s what it took to get Elizabeth’s forgiveness.

Stopping abruptly, Elizabeth turns to face him. She studies his face, seeing that he was genuinely upset that she was hurting. Following her heart instead of her head, Elizabeth sighs.

_The place that I'm from and  
_ _The place that I'm in_

“Fine, you have one hour to grovel,” Elizabeth wickedly grinned and turns around to walk to Kelly’s. AJ smiles and sends a quick thank you to the big man above before catching up to Elizabeth.

They walk together to Kelly’s, and AJ decides to wait till after she had eaten, figuring she’d be in a better mood. Ordering a grilled chicken sandwich with fries, to go, Elizabeth tells AJ that she wants to talk somewhere private.

_A city I've never been  
_ _I found a friend or should I say foe_

AJ suggests the docks, and Elizabeth agrees. Sitting down at their favorite bench, AJ waits in silence, polishing his well-rehearsed speech.

_Said there's a few things you should know  
_ _We don't want you to see_

“Do you remember when we were last here,” AJ softly asks. He didn’t mean to bring up Jake, but Elizabeth nods her head anyways. “The way you trusted me that night, with Jake’s memory, was remarkable Elizabeth. Ever since I’ve returned, I haven’t quite received the welcome back parade. The only people who will talk to me are my mother and son.”

_We come and we go  
_ _Here today, gone tomorrow_

Elizabeth nods her head in agreement, patiently waiting for him to get to the point.

_Were only taking turns  
_ _Holding this world_

“But Elizabeth, you have been my only friend here. You don’t judge me for my past mistakes. You don’t condone them, but you realized that I’ve been trying to change, for the sake of my son. I’m trying Elizabeth, I really am, but I’m not perfect. I’m going to mess up, it’s in my nature. But the difference between now and ten years ago is that I want to be better. I want to be a better man, not only for Michael, but also for myself. I need that self-respect, for that’s the only way I’m going to move forward in my life,” AJ solemnly explained.

_It's how it's always been  
_ _When you're older, you will understand_

Elizabeth looked over at him, seeing how scared he was about messing up. Placing a gentle hand over his, Elizabeth gives him a small smile. Regardless of whether she was still pissed at him, she was happy that AJ was trying to turn his life around.

“AJ, what you’ve done, it’s incredible. I don’t know if I would have the strength to come back here after…everything,” Elizabeth admitted. AJ shook his head and it was his turn to take her hand in his.

_If I say who I know it just goes to show  
_ _You need me less than I need you_

“You’re stronger than you think, Elizabeth. A single mother raising two small children and working a full time job? If that’s not strength, than I don’t know what is.” AJ grinned at her and Elizabeth returned it. “I’m sorry for my behavior yesterday, and I was wrong for yelling at you. I just…you’re the last person I ever want to hurt.”

_Take it from me  
_ _We don't give sympathy_

Elizabeth nodded her head. “I forgive you. And what you do with her personal life is your decision. You can date whomever you want. Heaven knows I have no right to judge.”

_You can trust me trust nobody  
_ _But I said you and me_

AJ chuckled and Elizabeth gave him a look. “I don’t want to date Carly, hell I only tolerate her because of Michael.”

“Then why did you say that you were in a relationship with her,” Elizabeth asked.

_We don't have honesty  
_ _The things we don't want to speak_

“I was at the Metro Court, and Carly was there, with Todd. They were arguing about something and then all of the sudden she was kissing me and saying that I was her boyfriend. But, I didn’t kiss her back, I swear. It just happened so fast and got out of hand so quickly, I had no idea what to do. Next thing I know, Todd leaves and Carly is yelling after him. She fainted and I took her up to Todd’s hotel room. That’s it, that’s the truth,” AJ hurriedly explained. He needed Elizabeth to know that he felt nothing for his son’s mother, well maybe just hate and contempt.

_I'll try to get out but I never will  
_ _Traffic is perfectly still_

Elizabeth quietly sat beside AJ, picking at her French fries. He patiently waits for her to respond, and finally placed a hand over hers.

“Elizabeth, there’s only one woman I’m interested in,” AJ said with her favorite roguish grin. Blushing, Elizabeth nods her head. “It’s you,” AJ informed her.

_And again maybe you don't  
_ _And again maybe you won't_

Laughing at her reaction, AJ steals a French fry. She glares over at him, but he just gives her his best smoldering look. She started to break, and blushed once he grinned at her.

_When you're older  
_ _You might understand_

“Do you really want to deal with all of my baggage,” Elizabeth asks with a nervous smile. Putting her fears to rest, AJ placed a tender hand on her knee.

_When you're older  
_ _You might understand_

AJ throatily laughed, not believing that she really just asked _him_ that. “Trust me, you should be the one worried about my baggage.”


	14. 48 To Go

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 14**

**_48 To Go_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_Elizabeth quietly sat beside AJ, picking at her French fries. He patiently waits for her to respond, and finally placed a hand over hers._

_“Elizabeth, there’s only one woman I’m interested in,” AJ said with her favorite roguish grin. Blushing, Elizabeth nods her head. “It’s you,” AJ informed her._

_Laughing at her reaction, AJ steals a French fry. She glares over at him, but he just gives her his best smoldering look. She started to break, and blushed once he grinned at her._

_“Do you really want to deal with all of my baggage,” Elizabeth asks with a nervous smile. Putting her fears to rest, AJ placed a tender hand on her knee._

_AJ throatily laughed, not believing that she really just asked him that. “Trust me, you should be the one worried about my baggage.”_

_~June 15 th, 2013~_

Opening the door to Kelly’s, AJ hopes to see her sitting at one of the table with the boys, for it seemed like every time he was in here, so was she.

But she wasn’t this time. Pulling out his phone, AJ calls her.

 _“Hey AJ_ ,” Elizabeth answered with a smile on her face. When she had picked up her phone, a smile immediately appeared on her face when she read his name on the screen.

“Elizabeth, I was wondering if you weren’t too busy with the boys to have dinner with me at Kelly’s,” AJ asked.

 _“Actually, we’re at the park right now. Cameron wanted to play some soccer, and I figured I’d take the night off and spend it with them_ ,” Elizabeth answered. Looking between her eldest son, who was busy shooting on a empty goal, and her youngest son, who was sitting in her lap playing with toys. _“How about you join us? I’m sure Cameron would appreciate some competition in goal.”_

AJ walked back out of Kelly’s, heading in the direction of the park. “You don’t mind if I intrude on family time?”

He heard her softly laugh, and it instantly put his fears to rest. _“No, I don’t mind at all. The boys love it when you’re around.”_

AJ grinned, picking up his pace. “And how about their mother? Does she like it when I’m around?”

 _“How about you get here and find out_ ,” Elizabeth coyly asked before hanging up.

AJ stared down at his phone, still not used to the open flirting between the close friends. Over the past month, they had spent more time with each other and with Cameron and Aiden. It meant a lot to AJ whenever Elizabeth invited him over for dinner to spend time with her and her sons.

_From Denver to California,  
_ _By way of Mexico,_

He walked under the park’s entrance, eyes scanning for a mother and two sons. Smiling, he sees Elizabeth sitting on a blanket with Aiden on her lap, intently watching her son shoot on the soccer goal.

_We're lost and we're finding each other,  
_ _And we may never see the west coast,  
_ _We may never see the west coast_

Walking up to them, Elizabeth turns her head and beams up at AJ when she sees him approach.

“Mr. AJ,” Cameron yells as he runs over. Elizabeth had been nervous when first introducing AJ to Cameron and Aiden, but AJ was a natural with them.

“Hey Cameron,” AJ says as Cameron wraps himself around AJ’s leg. Elizabeth stands up, settling Aiden on her hip. “Hey,” AJ murmurs as he turns to look at her.

_We're taking it slow,  
_ _But for now we're 2 down and 48 to go_

“I’m glad you’re here,” Elizabeth says as she wraps her free arm around him. AJ returns the embrace, being careful not to crush Aiden. Bending down to the little boy’s eye level, Aiden giggles when AJ pretends to take his nose. AJ laughs, which causes Elizabeth to join in as well.

“Mr. AJ, can you play soccer with me,” Cameron asked. Looking down at his big brown eyes, AJ couldn’t say no.

_Missed an exit in Albuquerque,  
_ _We don't seem to mind at all,_

“I’ll race you over there,” AJ dares Cameron, but gives him a head start. Looking back at Elizabeth, he gives her a big grin before taking off after Cameron.

Elizabeth sat back down on the blanket, settling Aiden back into her lap. “Aiden, are you happy to see AJ? Huh?”

_We pull over,  
_ _The sun is burning,  
_ _And we lay down to feel the rain fall_

Aiden smiles and nods his head. While Cameron was more open with strangers, Aiden was withdrawn, but he immediately took to AJ. Elizabeth chalked it up to AJ’s easygoing nature and ability to connect with kids. He never seemed to run out of energy, although he admitted to her that he felt it the next morning, but he assured Elizabeth he didn’t mind.

Watching AJ get into the goal, and Cameron shoot on him, Elizabeth smiled. The two seemed like a perfect pair. Cameron needed a stable male figure in his life and AJ was a kid at heart, who also missed his only son’s childhood. She could tell how much he treasured these moments with her kids, thus causing her feelings for him to grow even stronger.

That roguish grin never left AJ’s face, and Elizabeth could tell her was really enjoying himself. As the sun started setting, AJ told Cameron he was getting tired. Cameron begged for two more shots, which AJ granted.

Elizabeth started packing up Aiden’s toys, but AJ ran over and helped her. Thanking him, AJ shoulders the bag of toys and takes the folded blanket out of Elizabeth’s hands.

“Mama, can we get a chocolate milkshake at Kelly’s,” Cameron begged, hands held together in hope. Elizabeth thought about it, and saw AJ giving her the same look.

_We're taking it slow,  
_ _But for now we're 2 down and 48 to go_

“I think that sounds like a great idea. AJ, would you like to join us,” Elizabeth asked as she moved her gaze from her son to the man currently taking up all of her thoughts.

“Yeah, Mr. AJ, you should come too. Kelly makes really good milkshakes,” Cameron pointed out.

_Desert winds blow your hair back,  
_ _Window down,_

AJ grins. “How could I say no?”

He walks with them to Kelly’s, engrossed in how Cameron described his day to him. Cameron led AJ up to the counter, and they sat down.

“Mr. AJ, do you have any children,” Cameron asked as AJ ordered three chocolate milkshakes and milk for Aiden.

“I have a son,” AJ says after thanking the waitress.

_Town after town,  
_ _Where will be in half a century,  
_ _2 down and 48 to go_

“Is he my age,” Cameron asks as he taps on the wooden counter. AJ smiles at the boy sitting next to him.

“He’s a little bit older,” AJ replied. Cameron nodded his head, and a big grin appeared on his face when he saw the waitress come back out with their order.

“Tell Kelly thanks,” Cameron tells the waitress. AJ grinned at Cameron, who didn’t realize that Kelly’s was the name of the restaurant, not the actual person making the food.

AJ walks Cameron back to their table. Handing a milkshake and a glass of milk to Elizabeth, AJ sits down between her and Cameron.

“Jakey loved chocolate milkshakes,” Cameron commented. AJ looked between the little boy and Elizabeth. He could tell she was taken aback, but she quickly composed herself.

“He sure did, Cam. And I’m sure he’s happy you’re drinking one for him,” Elizabeth said, keeping her tears at bay.

Reaching beneath the table, AJ grips her hand in his and gives a little squeeze. He gives her an encouraging smile, and she mouths thank you to him.

AJ spent the rest of the evening with the Webbers, making bubbles with Cameron with their milkshakes, only to receive a stern look from Elizabeth. It was only broken by Aiden trying to join in on the fun, which caused all of three of them to laugh.

_We got 48, 48 to go  
_ _48 to go,  
_ _48, 48_

Elizabeth stole glances at AJ from time to time, and realized that he was still holding her hand underneath the table. He always had that lighthearted smile on his face, causing her to have a similar grin on her face. 

_Come on baby,  
_ _Come on darling,  
_ _48 to go_

AJ looked over at Elizabeth, imagining that he was spending a lovely dinner with his family. Grinning to himself, AJ could definitely see himself being a part of Elizabeth, Cameron and Aiden’s lives.


	15. Absolute

**_Disclaimer: I do own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 15**

**_Absolute_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_AJ walks Cameron back to their table. Handing a milkshake and a glass of milk to Elizabeth, AJ sits down between her and Cameron._

_“Jakey loved chocolate milkshakes,” Cameron commented. AJ looked between the little boy and Elizabeth. He could tell she was taken aback, but she quickly composed herself._

_“He sure did, Cam. And I’m sure he’s happy you’re drinking one for him,” Elizabeth said, keeping her tears at bay._

_Reaching beneath the table, AJ grips her hand in his and gives a little squeeze. He gives her an encouraging smile, and she mouths thank you to him._

_AJ spent the rest of the evening with the Webbers, making bubbles with Cameron with their milkshakes, only to receive a stern look from Elizabeth. It was only broken by Aiden trying to join in on the fun, which caused all of three of them to laugh._

_Elizabeth stole glances at AJ from time to time, and realized that he was still holding her hand underneath the table. He always had that lighthearted smile on his face, causing her to have a similar grin on her face._

_AJ looked over at Elizabeth, imagining that he was spending a lovely dinner with his family. Grinning to himself, AJ could definitely see himself being a part of Elizabeth, Cameron and Aiden’s lives._

_~July 4 th, 2013~_

Walking up her porch steps, AJ’s hands were deep in his jeans pockets and he kept licking his lips in anticipation.

_I've seen this one before, the girl she gets away  
_ _Everybody knows it but no one tries to stop it_

This was it. He was going to tell Elizabeth how he truly felt. How he wanted more with her, if she wanted to try.

_Cause she barely even knows him but if she could see inside  
_ _Everything is quiet as she waits to tell him who she is_

The feelings he felt for her were so strong and absolute, he had never felt something so powerful inside of himself. He swore he could catch himself thinking about her during the day, and the mere thought of her put a smile on his face.

Pushing the doorbell, AJ runs a nervous hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. Hoping that she was home and not out enjoying the night, AJ starts to doubt himself.

What if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she just wants to be friends?

_Is this all we get to be absolute_

But he stays his ground once the door opens in front of him. There she was, her beautiful reddish brown hair cascading down her back in curls. She was wearing a green sleeveless blouse and dark jeans.

She was obviously surprised to see him standing in her doorstep, but she quickly recovered. “AJ, this is a…it’s good to see you.”

AJ looks down at his feet before meeting her eyes once again, and seeing how happy she was to see him steeled his nerves. “I’m sorry for just showing up unannounced. I’m sure you have plans with Cameron and Aiden.”

_Quiet but I'm sure there is something here  
_ _Tell me everything cause I want to hear_

Elizabeth shook her head. “No, they’re at the park with Steve and Olivia. I forgot some blankets, so I ran back to get them. Why don’t you come inside?”

She moved aside, but AJ took a step back. “If you don’t mind, I would rather do this outside.”

Elizabeth was confused by his odd request, but she didn’t question it. Turning on the porch light, AJ leans against the white wooden railing. Looking out at the sky, he saw the occasional firework explode in the midnight sky.

_It's a kiss sits upon on her lips that waits for planes and battle ships  
_ _She wants to be a dancer and he has got a picture_

She stood beside him, and could tell that he wanted to say something, just wasn’t sure how to say it. “AJ, is something going on with Michael? Or Monica?”

Elizabeth touches his arm, causing his feelings for her to flare up and reach the surface. She was always concerned about others, and it was such a remarkable and attractive trait.

AJ looked down at her, and she was surprised to see his smoldering gaze. “No, they’re fine. Michael’s out with his friends and Monica’s spending a quiet evening at home with Alice. I came over here to talk you.”

Elizabeth nodded her head. “Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

AJ sighed and took one last breath before taking the plunge.

“This past year has been…difficult. I come back to learn that both my brother and grandfather have passed away. I try to rekindle a relationship with my son, and I will always be grateful for how Michael’s accepted me, but there’s someone else that’s responsible for the man I am today.”

“What, Tracy,” Elizabeth joked, gently nudging his shoulder with hers. AJ smiles down at her, but shakes his head.

_On his wall and it's a sailor in a new port every night  
_ _Yet man was born to trouble like sparks fly upwards innocent_

“No, you. I don’t know if you know this, but Elizabeth, you’re one of the few reasons I’m glad I came back. You didn’t judge me when everyone else did. You knew…no you _understood_ what it’s like to make a mistake and try to atone for it, only for others to put you down. I don’t have anyone else close to me like you. You’ve become such a big part of my life, and I would like to think that I’ve been as good as a friend to you as you have to me.”

Falling silently, AJ can hear Elizabeth’s quiet breathing. She didn’t say anything at first, and he prayed it wasn’t because she hated what he said. Finally looking down at her, AJ can see tears building in her hers.

Taking her hand in his, AJ slowly turns her to face him and leans down to look at her. “Hey, I don’t want you to cry. I’ll take back everything I just said.”

Smiling, Elizabeth shakes her head and wipes at her eyes. “I’m not crying because I’m sad. It’s just…that was the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”

 _Is this all we get to be absolute_  

Grinning, AJ laughs and she joins in. Reaching down, AJ gently wipes at her cheeks, getting rid of any tears. “Well, I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I’ll let you get back to the park then.”

Turning around, AJ moves for the steps, but he feels Elizabeth’s hand close around his wrist.

“You didn’t really clarify how you felt,” Elizabeth murmured as AJ took another step closer. She takes a step back, leaning against the railing. Placing each hand on either side of her on the railing, AJ leans in close.

“Neither did you,” AJ huskily whispered. Feeling her heart beat way faster than normal, Elizabeth feels one of his hands on her back, supporting her. The other made it’s way up her arm, making sure he could feel the goosebumps on her arm. His hand finally rested on her neck. “How do you feel now?”

Feeling a shiver run down her spine, Elizabeth closes her eyes as AJ’s lips came into contact with her collarbone. Placing feather light kisses meant to tease, AJ makes his way up her neck. “How do you feel now,” he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Smirking, Elizabeth settles her hands on his jean clad hips, while his one hand fisted in her hair and the other supported his back. He kissed the corners of her mouth. “Elizabeth, how do you feel right now?”

She could tell he was barely holding back on his control and knew how much he wanted, but she had enough with his teasing. 

_Quiet but I'm sure there is something here  
_ _Tell me everything cause I want to hear_

“For heaven’s sake AJ Quartermaine, just kiss me.”

AJ grinned down at her, the kind of grin that melts your insides just to light them on fire all over again. She knew that was her grin, the one he only shared with her.

_All we are and all we want  
_ _40 years come and gone_

Reaching up on her tiptoes, Elizabeth kissed him full on the mouth, and he laughed into their kiss. It was tender and sweet, but they both felt the fireworks, and barely contained passion coursing between them.

Elizabeth grinned when he pulled away, biting her lip for good measure. He removed his hand from her hair, but he kept his arm around her waist. AJ wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

_All we are in photographs  
_ _Will never be taken_

Smirking down at her, AJ kissed her on her forehead, and pulled her to him. Wrapping her arms around his torso, they both look out at the actual fireworks.

Kissing the top of her head, AJ lets out a content sigh. Elizabeth smiles, feeling AJ’s heart beat rapid beneath her ear, knowing it beat just for her.

“Now what,” she asked and felt AJ chuckle.

“I was hoping you could tell me that,” AJ answered truthfully. He wanted more, hell he known that for a long time, he was just never sure if Elizabeth felt the same 

“Well, I like kissing you,” Elizabeth said as she moved her head away from his chest to look up at him. AJ smirked at her response.

_Quiet but I'm sure there is something here  
_ _Tell me everything cause I want you here_

“And I thoroughly enjoy kissing you as well. Maybe we make this more than a one-time thing,” he joked and put a big smile on her face.

“You mean something like exclusive,” Elizabeth asked as she stepped out of his embrace.

AJ nodded his head. “I like you, Elizabeth. Not just as my friend or confidant, but more than friends. I haven’t felt this way about a woman in a long time, and I’m hoping you’ll give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me. You’re my second chance, Elizabeth. My second chance at life, second chance at love, second chance at happiness.”

Elizabeth smiled at his thoughtful and meaningful words. “I like you too. And I’m so proud of the man you’ve become in the past six months. If someone would have told me this ten years ago, I would have laughed in their face, but now…now I can see that this is the man you’ve always been, it just took a little digging.”

AJ felt his pride swell, and leaned down for another kiss, sealing the deal and thanking each other for their compliments.

Pulling away due to the lack of oxygen, AJ moves away. “Your boys are probably wondering where you are. You should go.” Elizabeth nodded her head and AJ moved down the steps.

“And where do you think you’re going?” AJ turned around to see Elizabeth with her hands on her hips. “I’m sure the boys are going to want to see you. And Steve will want to meet his little sister’s new boyfriend.”

_Quiet but I'm sure there is something here  
_ _Tell me everything cause I want to hear_

Grinning from ear to ear, AJ holds out his hand and Elizabeth walks down the steps and takes it gladly. They walk hand and hand together to the park, fireworks exploding into a rainbow of colors above their heads.


	16. You Found Me

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

_“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 16**

**_You Found Me_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_Smirking down at her, AJ kissed her on her forehead, and pulled her to him. Wrapping her arms around his torso, they both look out at the actual fireworks._

_Kissing the top of her head, AJ lets out a content sigh. Elizabeth smiles, feeling AJ’s heart beat rapid beneath her ear, knowing it beat just for her._

_“Now what,” she asked and felt AJ chuckle._

_“I was hoping you could tell me that,” AJ answered truthfully. He wanted more, hell he known that for a long time, he was just never sure if Elizabeth felt the same._

_“Well, I like kissing you,” Elizabeth said as she moved her head away from his chest to look up at him. AJ smirked at her response._

_“And I thoroughly enjoy kissing you as well. Maybe we make this more than a one-time thing,” he joked and put a big smile on her face._

_“You mean something like exclusive,” Elizabeth asked as she stepped out of his embrace._

_AJ nodded his head. “I like you, Elizabeth. Not just as my friend or confidant, but more than friends. I haven’t felt this way about a woman in a long time, and I’m hoping you’ll give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me. You’re my second chance, Elizabeth. My second chance at life, second chance at love, second chance at happiness.”_

_Elizabeth smiled at his thoughtful and meaningful words. “I like you too. And I’m so proud of the man you’ve become in the past six months. If someone would have told me this ten years ago, I would have laughed in their face, but now…now I can see that this is the man you’ve always been, it just took a little digging.”_

_AJ felt his pride swell, and leaned down for another kiss, sealing the deal and thanking each other for their compliments._

_Pulling away due to the lack of oxygen, AJ moves away. “Your boys are probably wondering where you are. You should go.” Elizabeth nodded her head and AJ moved down the steps._

_“And where do you think you’re going?” AJ turned around to see Elizabeth with her hands on her hips. “I’m sure the boys are going to want to see you. And Steve will want to meet his little sister’s new boyfriend.”_

_Grinning from ear to ear, AJ holds out his hand and Elizabeth walks down the steps and takes it gladly. They walk hand and hand together to the park, fireworks exploding into a rainbow of colors above their heads._

_~August 27 th, 2013~_

He weaved in and out of the guests, his eyes scanning for the one woman on his mind. The past month had flown by, and AJ could honestly say he had never been happier in his life.

_I found God  
_ _On the corner of First and Amistad_

And it was all because of a woman and two little boys.

_Where the west  
_ _Was all but won_

“AJ, it’s good to see you,” Duke said as he came up to him. AJ shook his hand. “This is quite an accomplishment. You should be proud.”

AJ nodded his head. Looking around the Quartermaine’s backyard to see half of Port Charles had shown up for the ELQ celebratory barbeque.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Duke,” AJ said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s get you a drink.”

Walking Duke over to the small bar, AJ turns around to see Michael walk in. He waved to his son, and Michael smiled back. AJ’s eyes followed him, and saw as he greeted a redhead over near the picnic tables.

_All alone  
_ _Smoking his last cigarette_

It had been a tough summer on Michael. Starr went back home to Llanview for a family emergency, only to find out that she couldn’t come back. She had gotten into UCLA on a scholarship, and they amicably broke up before she left for the golden coast. Neither wanted to hold each other back, and knew it would too much of a strain on their relationship living on opposite ends of the country.

_I said, "Where you been?"  
_ _He said, "Ask anything"._

But when Michael was at his worst, a certain GH lab technician rose to the occasion. Ellie and Michael had bonded while trying to figure out the Pickle-Lila recipe, and they became fast friends through their relationship woes.

Ellie couldn’t deal with Maxie having Spinelli’s baby, and eventually broke up with Spinelli for good. She wasn’t ready for children, and didn’t even know if she wanted children. Spinelli understood and they are still friends.

_Where were you  
_ _When everything was falling apart?_

AJ smiles as he watches his son laugh with Ellie. He was happy that his son had managed to find someone special again. AJ straightens his blue and white plaid shirt and takes a swig of his iced tea, laughing at a lame business joke Duke when he saw her walk into the garden.

She was wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress. It was tasteful, but still modestly showed off her demure figure. She was carrying Aiden on her hip, but Cameron was by her side.

Once Cameron spotted AJ, he came running up to him. “AJ,” he yelled and jumped into AJ’s awaiting arms at the last second. AJ pulls him close, and laughs along with the young boy.

_All my days  
_ _Were spent by the telephone_

Looking past Cameron’s dark curls, AJ sees Aiden squirm in Elizabeth’s arms and he follows his brother, running to AJ. Leaning down, AJ picks up Aiden and holds both boys.

“How are my two favorite guys doing,” AJ asked, looking at each one before turning his attention back to his girlfriend. Elizabeth walked up to them, and AJ leaned down for a kiss. Both Cameron and Aiden made disgusted faces, but AJ just grinned. “You guys will be kissing girls soon enough.”

_That never rang  
_ _And all I needed was a call_

Both of the boys groan, and AJ lets them down. “Hey Cam, Emma’s down at the lake house if you wanna go play.”

Cameron’s eyes get really wide and he tugs on Elizabeth’s dress. “Mom, can I go? Please?”

_That never came  
_ _To the corner of First and Amistad_

Both adults smile at his puppy eyes and Elizabeth nods her head. “Listen to what Patrick and Anna say,” she yells after him. Aiden reaches up and Elizabeth settles him back on her hip.

“You look beautiful,” AJ said with a grin.

_Lost and insecure  
_ _You found me, you found me_

Elizabeth blushed. “You look good as well.”

AJ nodded his head and ruffled Aiden’s hair. He shyly smiled and buried his head in his mother’s chest. AJ had been nervous around the boys ever since he started dating Elizabeth.

_Lyin' on the floor  
_ _Surrounded, surrounded_

He wasn’t sure if they weren’t going to like him anymore, now that he was “kissing Mommy,” as Cameron put it.

_Elizabeth and AJ walk into the park, and spot Steve, Olivia, Cameron and Aiden over near picnic benches, watching the fireworks. Elizabeth looks up at AJ, and could see the nervous look on his face._

_“Are they going to hate me,” AJ quietly asked and Elizabeth shook her head. “I mean, they’ve had so many people leave their lives, I don’t want to disappoint them.”_

_Elizabeth smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Cameron and Aiden love you already, but yes, we will explain to them that you’re going to be around more and that you aren’t replacing Lucky. There’s a whole new space in their hearts for you, and they know that you care about them. AJ, I’m grateful for how you include Cameron and Aiden in our plans. Most guys wouldn’t do that.”_

_AJ wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “I’m not most guys. And thanks for the pep talk.”_

_Elizabeth smiled and pulled away. “Come on.” Linking their hands together, Elizabeth leads AJ over to where her family was sitting._

_After quietly explaining to Steve and Olivia what they were to each other, Elizabeth call over to Cameron and Aiden, saying they needed to have a big boy’s talk._

_At first, Steve was leery of AJ, but Olivia whispered to how AJ looked at Elizabeth and vice versa. He wouldn’t dare hurt her, and if he did, he answered to her as well. Steve smiled, glad that Olivia understood his big brother overbearing._

_Sitting down on the grass by themselves, AJ leaves some space between himself and Elizabeth. Cameron and Aiden sit across from them, sitting Indian style._

_“Boys, you remember me telling you that Daddy’s always going to love you, but that it’s okay to love other people,” Elizabeth tentatively asked._

_Both boys nodded their heads. “AJ is going to be a big part of our lives now, is that okay?”_

_Cameron watched the two adults, trying to figure out what his mother meant by that. He looked down at Aiden, who didn’t quite understand what was going on. “Does that mean that we get to have sleepovers and play Monster and build forts out of blankets?”_

_Both adults laughed, and AJ took Elizabeth’s hand in his. “Boys, I understand that I could never replace your father, nor do I want to. I really like your Mom, and I love having you little rascals to play around with. I guess what I’m asking is if you could create a little space in your heart for me. And yes, there will be plenty of forts being built.”_

_Cameron smiled, satisfied with AJ’s answer, and Aiden followed suit. “So we can Monster right now!”_

_Suddenly, the two little weasels ambush AJ, and Elizabeth heard his deep laugh. She watched the three of them, relieved that they hadn’t rejected AJ. She could tell that Cameron was wary at first, but she knew that she would need to have another talk with him. So many people have left him behind, but Elizabeth had a very strong feeling that AJ wouldn’t be one of them._

“There’s one of my beautiful grandsons,” Laura announced as she walked up to the three of them.

“Grandma,” Aiden exclaimed and she held out her arms. Elizabeth handed Aiden off to her.

“Let’s get you some ice cream. Does that sound good,” Laura asked and gave Elizabeth a wink. “I’m going to spoil you and your older brother rotten.” AJ laughed, knowing that’s what grandparents do best.

“Would you like something to drink? A beer,” AJ asked Elizabeth once they were finally alone.

_Why'd you have to wait?  
_ _Where were you? Where were you?_

“I don’t need a beer,” Elizabeth said, but AJ shook his head.

He took her hands in his, and looked down into her beautiful sapphire eyes. “Elizabeth, you can drink alcohol in front of me. It’s okay, really. I vaguely remember how good an ice cold beer tasted on a hot summer day.”

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head. Leading her over to the coolers, AJ twists a cap off and watches as Elizabeth gulps down half of the bottle. AJ chuckles and Elizabeth swats him on the shoulder. “It’s hot out,” she replied.

His head snapped to attention, the way the word hot ran off her tongue…

_Just a little late  
_ _You found me, you found me_

“Would you like a tour of the house,” AJ asks and Elizabeth nods her head, even if she had spent hours in the Quartermaine mansion as a teenager.

Leading her throughout the house, AJ boldly takes her hand in his and she doesn’t pull away. In fact, she intertwines their fingers and AJ grins. Walking up the grand staircase, AJ mentions in passing that was his bedroom.

_Just a little late  
_ _You found me, you found me_

Elizabeth pulls him back, running a hand down his chest.

“What are you doing,” AJ asks, but Elizabeth puts a finger on his lips.

_Lyin' on the floor  
_ _Surrounded, surrounded_

“Shut up,” she mutters with a sly grin. Reaching up, she tastes his lips, which tasted like iced tea and barbecue. Grinning, AJ leans down for more and turns them around so she’s against the wall.

_Why'd you have to wait?  
_ _To find me, to find me_

Foreheads touching and hearts beating a mile per minute, AJ slowly reaches for her beer and sets it down on the table nearby. He takes her hand in his and pulls her into his room, locking the door behind them.


	17. Turn Me On

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

  **Chapter 17**

**_Turn Me On_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head. Leading her over to the coolers, AJ twists a cap off and watches as Elizabeth gulps down half of the bottle. AJ chuckles and Elizabeth swats him on the shoulder. “It’s hot out,” she replied._

_His head snapped to attention, the way the word hot ran off her tongue…_

_“Would you like a tour of the house,” AJ asks and Elizabeth nods her head, even if she had spent hours in the Quartermaine mansion as a teenager._

_Leading her throughout the house, AJ boldly takes her hand in his and she doesn’t pull away. In fact, she intertwines their fingers and AJ grins. Walking up the grand staircase, AJ mentions in passing that was his bedroom._

_Elizabeth pulls him back, running a hand down his chest._

_“What are you doing,” AJ asks, but Elizabeth puts a finger on his lips._

_“Shut up,” she mutters with a sly grin. Reaching up, she tastes his lips, which tasted like iced tea and barbeque. Grinning, AJ leans down for more and turns them around so she’s against the wall._

_Foreheads touching and hearts beating a mile per minute, AJ slowly reaches for her beer and sets it down on the table nearby. He takes her hand in his and pulls her into his room, locking the door behind them._

_~August 27 th, 2013~_

Stepping into the dark room, Elizabeth feels AJ’s hands running up and down her body, generating friction between the two of them. Pulling her as close as he could to him, AJ feels Elizabeth’s hands start to unbutton his shirt.

_There's a sentence on my father  
_ _On my sister, on my brother_

Pushing him against the door, AJ grins into their kiss and lets her take control. Elizabeth struggles to unbutton his shirt, with what his hands were doing to her body.

_There's a terror in the corner  
_ _That will make your blood run cold_

Finally flinging his shirt open, AJ groans as she kisses his chest and torso. Pulling her face back up to his, AJ cups her cheeks in his hands and deeply kisses her.

Fisting his one hand in her hair, AJ gently tugs and allows easier access to her neck. Nipping and soothing her sweet spot, AJ’s tongue roams farther south, and feels Elizabeth’s hands running through his hair.

_And it goes back in my bloodline  
_ _And we tried to walk away_

Needing to feel her lips against his, Elizabeth pulls him back up to her and AJ shrugs off his shirt. Leaning into him, Elizabeth starts to unbuckle his khaki shorts, but AJ gently slaps her hands away.

_But I want you as my lover  
_ _You are where I want to stay_

“I’m going to make this painfully slow for you,” AJ huskily whispered in her ear. Elizabeth shuddered with anticipation from the sensuality oozing in his voice. Just hearing how much he wanted her made her aroused.

_And I don't know what it is, what it is, what it is about you  
_ _What it is, what it is but oh_

Turning her around, one of AJ’s hands splay across her stomach, while the other gently sweeps her hair off of her neck. Placing teasing kisses on her collarbone, AJ knows he can’t last for much longer, and he can feel that Elizabeth is ready.

Untying the top of her dress with delicacy and deliberateness, AJ kissed her neck, and made his way down her spine. Feeling Elizabeth shudder in his arms, she reached back for him and turned around.

_The way you movin' oh_  
_You turn me on, I want to touch you till we're burning  
_ _Oh you turn me on_

Seeing the hunger and desire in his eyes for her, Elizabeth moaned as AJ connected his lips with hers once again, not knowing better pleasure than this.

Taking small steps backwards, Elizabeth feels AJ tug on her dress and it gently falls to the ground around her feet. Stepping out of it, Elizabeth reaches for his belt buckle, and this time AJ encourages her.

_I see you rising and you're falling  
_ _And I try to look away_

Struggling to find it in the dark, both laugh as Elizabeth finally pushes his pants to the ground.

_But I'm frozen in the darkness  
_ _You're a burning cabaret_

Pushing them back to his bed, Elizabeth feels the bed frame against her calves. Falling backward, AJ makes sure to fall beside her. Lying on their sides, they gaze at each other before AJ leans over her, rubbing her bare shoulders.

One of her legs hooks around his hip, pulling her closer to him. Feeling one of his arms around her, Elizabeth sighs as AJ runs a sensual hand up her side, and stops at her bra. Reaching behind her, AJ deftly unclasps it with one hand.

_And I don't know what it is, what it is, what it is about you  
_ _What it is, what it is but oh_

Smiling he kisses her lips. “Are we really doing this right now?” Elizabeth bites her lip, and if she didn’t already turn him on, he was now. How could one woman arouse him with just biting her lip?

_The way you movin' oh  
_ _You turn me on_

But with his one question, reality came rushing back to Elizabeth and she realized where they were and what they were doing. She meekly smiles and pulls away, hooking her bra.

_I want to touch you till we're burning, oh  
_ _You turn me on, come and turn me on_

AJ hides his frown, but knows that it was too good to be true, even if it had never felt this right.

Running a hand down the nape of his neck, Elizabeth kisses his lips. “AJ, as much as I want you right now, I don’t want to rush this…us. I haven’t felt this way about a man in a long time, and I don’t want to ruin what we have. I’ve ruined past relationships by diving in head first, but with you it’s different. I want us to work.”

_Turning me on,  
_ _You're turning me on, yeah_

He could see that she was nervous about rejecting him. AJ frowned to himself, realizing that so many men have hurt her and he didn’t want to be another.

Pulling her close to him, AJ feels her snuggle against his side. “I don’t want to rush this either. But I want you to know that I’d never hurt you Elizabeth. It’s okay that we don’t do this right now. When the time’s right, we’ll both know.”

Smiling, Elizabeth kisses his chest. “Good, because I wasn’t sure if we wanted to do this with fifty people just outside.”

AJ laughs as he kisses the top of her head. “I’m all for public displays of affection, but that would be taking it too far.”

Elizabeth lifts her head up, chin resting on his chest as she looks up at him. “AJ, I want this to work.”

AJ nodded his head. “Me too. Now how about you get dressed before I change my mind.”

_The way you movin'  
_ _You turn me on_

Giving her his roguish grin, Elizabeth nods her head and sits up. Feeling AJ’s hands on her back, he was seriously making her reconsider, but Elizabeth knew that now wasn’t the right time.

_I want to touch you till we're burning, oh  
_ _You turn me on, come and turn me on_

Standing up, Elizabeth pulls her dress back on, and feels AJ stand behind her. “Here, let me,” he throatily whispered in her ear as he tied her dress. Who knew tying a dress could be so sexual and arousing.

_I want to feel, I want to feel you love  
_ _I want to feel oh I said I want to feel_

Kissing her neck, AJ lets her out of his arms and pulls his pants back on. Elizabeth was standing near the door, his shirt behind her back. Grinning, AJ walks over to her, pushing her up against the door and kisses her senseless before taking the shirt from her hands.

Pulling away, AJ rests his forehead against hers. Sighing, AJ finally leans away and pulls his shirt back on. Elizabeth buttons it up for him, and AJ reaches around her to unlock the door.

Closing it behind them, AJ takes her hand in his and they walk back downstairs. Opening the back door for her, they rejoin the party as if nothing happened.

But that didn’t stop AJ from sneaking a kiss from her now and then, or holding her to him as they talked to others.

“Mommy!”

They turn around to see Aiden and Cameron running towards them. “How are my boys,” Elizabeth asks as they finally reach them.

“We got to play by the boathouse, Mom,” Cameron exclaimed. “AJ, do you want to play with us?”

AJ smiled and nodded his head. Aiden pulled on his hand, and Cameron took off. Lifting Aiden up into his arms, AJ places him on top of his shoulders.

Turning around, he can see Elizabeth smiling at him. Giving her a wink, AJ takes off after Cameron with a squealing Aiden.

Elizabeth laughs, knowing that her sons hadn’t had this much fun since Jake had passed away. Watching AJ with them was magical; he fit right in with them.

_The way you movin'_  
_You turn me on  
_ _Come and turn me on_

She smiles to herself, knowing that she was falling in love with AJ Quartermaine. And for the first time in her life, she wasn’t worried about the consequences or the heartache that might follow.


	18. Never Say Never

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**_Never Say Never_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_Kissing her neck, AJ lets her out of his arms and pulls his pants back on. Elizabeth was standing near the door, his shirt behind her back. Grinning, AJ walks over to her, pushing her up against the door and kisses her senseless before taking the shirt from her hands._

_Pulling away, AJ rests his forehead against hers. Sighing, AJ finally leans away and pulls his shirt back on. Elizabeth buttons it up for him, and AJ reaches around her to unlock the door._

_Closing it behind them, AJ takes her hand in his and they walk back downstairs. Opening the back door for her, they rejoin the party as if nothing happened._

_But that didn’t stop AJ from sneaking a kiss from her now and then, or holding her to him as they talked to others._

_“Mommy!”_

_They turn around to see Aiden and Cameron running towards them. “How are my boys,” Elizabeth asks as they finally reach them._

_“We got to play by the boathouse, Mom,” Cameron exclaimed. “AJ, do you want to play with us?”_

_AJ smiled and nodded his head. Aiden pulled on his hand, and Cameron took off. Lifting Aiden up into his arms, AJ places him on top of his shoulders._

_Turning around, he can see Elizabeth smiling at him. Giving her a wink, AJ takes off after Cameron with a squealing Aiden._

_Elizabeth laughs, knowing that her sons hadn’t had this much fun since Jake had passed away. Watching AJ with them was magical; he fit right in with them._

_She smiles to herself, knowing that she was falling in love with AJ Quartermaine. And for the first time in her life, she wasn’t worried about the consequences or the heartache that might follow._

_~November 4 th, 2013~_

It was a cold and rainy November day when he found her sipping at her coffee by the docks. AJ looked at her, wondering why she was sitting in the rain. Elizabeth looks up at him, and sees the hurt expression on his face.

She had taken a coffee break from the hospital. She couldn’t spend another minute in there. Elizabeth had lost too many people, and she couldn’t stand to watch another one go.

 _Some things we don't talk about  
_ _Rather do without_

Elizabeth stands up, coffee long forgotten when she took in his form. He looked older than his actual age. His shoulders were hunched forward, as if in pain and his face was hardened into sadness.

 _And just hold the smile  
_ _Falling in and out of love_

His blonde hair stuck to his forehead, matted down by the steady rainfall. Putting her umbrella down on the ground, Elizabeth walks over to AJ.

He doesn’t need to say anything; all of his emotions are conveyed through his eyes. Reaching up, Elizabeth runs a hand down his cheek, and his hand keeps it there. He shook his head, and Elizabeth felt a tear slid down her cheek.

 _Ashamed and proud of  
_ _Together all the while_

Monica had passed away that morning from her long battle of breast cancer. She had kept it secret for years, telling everybody that she was okay. Monica didn’t want anyone to know about her failing health, especially AJ. He had just gotten his family back and now everyone was dying on him.

 _You can never say never  
_ _While we don't know when_

Sliding her arms underneath his black jacket, Elizabeth pulls herself close to him, trying to provide the comfort and strength he needed. Running her hands up and down his back, Elizabeth soothes his aching soul.

“You’re going to be okay,” she whispered into his chest. She felt one of his hands in her wet hair, while the other fisted the back of her jacket, desperately holding onto her, like if he let go, he was going to lose her as well.

 _But time and time again  
_ _Younger now than we were before_

“How could you know that,” AJ brokenly whispered. Elizabeth sighed before she answered.

“Because I’m going to be here for you. So is Michael. You’re not alone in this AJ,” Elizabeth said as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

 _Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go  
_ _Don't let me go_

AJ nods his head, and pulls her close. “Don’t let go,” he whispered and Elizabeth’s heart broke for the man she was holding.

 _Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go  
_ _Don't let me go_

She nods her had and kisses his neck. “I’m not going anywhere,” Elizabeth reassured him. She nuzzles his neck, trying to be as close to him as possible.

AJ holds on tighter, and cries into her shoulder. Elizabeth runs a hand through his wet hair; feeling him shake and she tried to soothe him.

He had missed so much time with his family. In the past year alone, AJ had lost his brother, grandfather and now mother. The only ones left were himself and his aunt Tracy.

 _Picture, you're the queen of everything  
_ _As far as the eye can see_

Cooing into his ear, Elizabeth felt him start to calm down. AJ slowly moves out of her embrace.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” AJ sheepishly said, but Elizabeth shook her head.

 _Under_ _your command  
_ _I will be your guardian_

“It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to feel,” she said, taking his hand in hers.

AJ nods his head and Elizabeth smiles at him. “Thank you for being here with me.”

 _Under your command  
_ _I will be your guardian_

“That’s what girlfriends are for,” Elizabeth said with a grin.

 _You can never say never  
_ _While we don't know when_

“How could I be so lucky to have found you,” AJ said as he pulled her in for a kiss. Reaching up on her tiptoes, Elizabeth gladly accepts his warm embrace.

 _Time, time, time again  
_ _Younger now than we were before_

Finally pulling away, AJ keeps his arms wrapped around her waist, while Elizabeth runs a hand down his forearm. “Come with me,” Elizabeth said as she pulled out of his embrace. 

 _Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go  
_ _Don't let me go_

AJ gave her a look, but she just smirked at him and tugged on his hand. Smiling, AJ lets her lead him off the docks and taking the familiar path back to her house.

Opening the front door, Elizabeth walks in first and AJ smiles to see Cameron and Aiden playing with Michael on the couch. Elizabeth turns around to see a beaming AJ. 

 _Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go  
_ _Don't let me go_

AJ kisses her on the forehead. “This is just what I needed. Thank you,” he whispered her in her ear.

Elizabeth nodded her head. “I thought you should be with family right now.”

 _We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
_ _We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

AJ smiled and pulled her close. “You thought right.”

All three boys finally noticed the two adults in the room.

 _Don't let me go  
_ _Don't let me go_

Cameron walks over to AJ. “I’m sorry about your Mommy, AJ. She was a nice lady. She’s up in heaven with Jakey and Aunt Em now.”

 _Don't let me go  
_ _Don't let me go_

Elizabeth felt tears pooling in her eyes and looks up at AJ to see the same reaction. “I’m sure she is. They’re probably all eating a big chocolate cake.”

 _Don't let me go  
_ _Don't let me go_

Cameron laughs and goes back to the couch. AJ takes Elizabeth’s hand in his and they walk over to the couch. They sit down with the boys, and Elizabeth sees the quiet exchange between Michael and AJ. After awhile, she sees AJ’s mood start to lighten, and knew that this is where he belonged.


	19. Heartbeat

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**_Heartbeat_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_Finally pulling away, AJ keeps his arms wrapped around her waist, while Elizabeth runs a hand down his forearm. “Come with me,” Elizabeth said as she pulled out of his embrace._

_AJ gave her a look, but she just smirked at him and tugged on his hand. Smiling, AJ lets her lead him off the docks and taking the familiar path back to her house._

_Opening the front door, Elizabeth walks in first and AJ smiles to see Cameron and Aiden playing with Michael on the couch. Elizabeth turns around to see a beaming AJ._

_AJ kisses her on the forehead. “This is just what I needed. Thank you,” he whispered her in her ear._

_Elizabeth nodded her head. “I thought you should be with family right now.”_

_AJ smiled and pulled her close. “You thought right.”_

_All three boys finally noticed the two adults in the room._

_Cameron walks over to AJ. “I’m sorry about your Mommy, AJ. She was a nice lady. She’s up in heaven with Jakey and Aunt Em now.”_

_Elizabeth felt tears pooling in her eyes and looks up at AJ to see the same reaction. “I’m sure she is. They’re probably all eating a big chocolate cake.”_

_Cameron laughs and goes back to the couch. AJ takes Elizabeth’s hand in his and they walk over to the couch. They sit down with the boys, and Elizabeth sees the quiet exchange between Michael and AJ. After awhile, she sees AJ’s mood start to lighten, and knew that this is where he belonged._

_~December 31 st, 2013~_

AJ knocks on her front door, anxious for their night to start. Cameron and Aiden were spending the night at Dante and Lulu’s house. Elizabeth had told him earlier how excited they were for the practice.

Straightening his suit jacket, AJ peers into the glass window, making sure his appearance look perfect. That’s how he wanted this night to go, perfect, because AJ knew where it would end.

Standing tall once the door opened, AJ took in her appearance. He understood the cliché saying, “She took my breath away” and no matter how he tried, AJ was a walking cliché. But he was okay with it, just this once, because Elizabeth looked breathtakingly stunning.

 _We're on an open bed truck on the highway  
_ _The rain is coming down and we're on the run_

Her auburn hair fell in waves, past her shoulders. There was a small braid and clip in her hair. Seeing a beautiful pearl necklace grace her throat, AJ felt a small gasp escape him.

The strapless dress left little to imagination when it came to hugging her curves, and it had a deep neckline. The color was stunning on Elizabeth, an Azure blue that lit up her sapphire eyes. The dress stopped just before her knees.

 _Think I can feel the breath in your body  
_ _We gotta keep on running 'til we see the sun_

“Is it too much,” Elizabeth nervously asked as she watched AJ check her out. He didn’t answer at first, and she grew more worried. “I told Olivia it was too much-”

 _Oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain  
_ _Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same_

Leaning in, AJ pressed his lips to hers to quell her fears. She was surprised at first, but he slid his tongue along her lips, and she opened her mouth for him. Moaning into her mouth, AJ reluctantly pulls away. He grins down at her swollen lips, which quickly curved up into a smile. He pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“You look stunning,” AJ finally said and Elizabeth felt the heat rise to her cheeks. He gazed at her with hunger and desire in his eyes, and she could feel her body starting to respond. AJ sighs. “We better go now, before I get you out of that dress and back upstairs.”

 _And you don't look back, not for anything_  
_'Cause if you love someone, you love them all the same  
_ _If you love someone, you love them all the same_

AJ gave her a roguish grin, and she swatted him on the shoulder. Grabbing her purse, Elizabeth closes the door behind her and locks it. Holding his hand out for her, AJ leads her to his Porsche.

“A Porsche. Why am I dating you for your good looks and charm when I should be dating you for your money,” Elizabeth teased him as AJ opened the door. Rolling his eyes, AJ closes it behind her once she gets in. Holding himself back from rushing to the other side, AJ keeps his cool and gets in.

“You look very suave yourself,” Elizabeth complimented AJ as he backed out of the driveway. AJ grinned as he took her hand in his. Settling back into her seat, Elizabeth is anxious for their night.

It was New Year’s Eve, and AJ was the only person she wanted to spend it with, beside Cameron and Aiden. There was a saying that how you spend your New Year’s Eve will be how you spend the rest of the year. Elizabeth liked the idea as she glanced at AJ.

“So where are we going,” he asked after a few minutes of silence. Elizabeth gave him a look, wagging her finger at him. “What, I would like to know where we’re going before we get there.”

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. “AJ, you’re missing the whole point of a surprise. Just follow the GPS. Trust me, you’ll love it.”

AJ looked over at her. “There’s no doubt in my mind.”

The way he lowered his voice around her made her insides melt and Elizabeth shifted in her seat. AJ noticed and grinned to herself. Removing his hand from hers, he slowly reaches over and touches her exposed thigh. Running his tender fingers over her creamy skin, he heard a small gasp from Elizabeth.

 _Oh, I feel your heartbeat  
_ _And you're coming around, coming around, coming around_

He looks over at her, and can see her cheeks rosy red and breath becoming ragged. “Well, I have a surprise for you too.”

Elizabeth finally got her breath under control and her heartbeat back to normal. “And what’s that,” she sensually asks.

 _If you can love somebody, love them all the same_  
_You gotta love somebody, love them all the same  
_ _Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat_

“Elizabeth, you’re missing the whole point of a surprise,” AJ huskily mimicked her and hearing him say it just turned her on even more. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

Elizabeth laughed and AJ removed his hand and placed it back in hers. He knew if he went any farther they would either crash or he would have to pull over. And that wasn’t how he wanted it to be for their first time.

Both taking a few minutes to cool off, AJ finally asks how Cameron and Aiden were doing. Elizabeth smiled and said how much she loved being home with them for Christmas Break. AJ smiled back, loving how her eyes lit up every time she talked about her children. It was so damn adorable and attractive, and AJ was sure he fell more in love with her every time.

The GPS finally announced that they had arrived at their destination. AJ sees that they’re in a small city outside of New York, a couple hours away from Port Charles. Pulling up to the building, AJ quickly recognized it as an art gallery. He looked over at Elizabeth, to see a shy grin on her face.

Getting out, AJ hands his keys to the valet and opens Elizabeth’s door for her. Perplexed by the red carpet under their feet, AJ looks up to see a few photographers standing near them.

“Elizabeth Webber, can we see a smile,” one of them asked, instantly recognizing her. Elizabeth smiled and posed for the camera. AJ was still confused, for Elizabeth was being treated like a celebrity. Not that he had anything against that; Elizabeth should be treated like a queen.

 _I'm trying to put it all back together.  
_ _I've got a story and I'm trying to tell it right._

“Can we see an arm around her, Mr. Quartermaine,” another photographer asked. Sliding his arm around her waist, AJ pulls Elizabeth to his side. Smiling to the camera, Elizabeth says thank you and they walk towards the entrance.

“What was all that about,” AJ asked but Elizabeth shook her head. Looking around, AJ sees a bunch of wealthy people walking around with champagne in their hands, looking at various paintings and portraits.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you brought me to an art gallery opening,” AJ murmured in Elizabeth’s ear once he caught up to her.

“Not just any art gallery. Follow me,” Elizabeth says with a gleam in her eyes. She leads him through the throng of people, until they were finally alone and standing in front of a painting.

AJ gazes at the painting, trying to figure out the different shapes and colors. He felt Elizabeth loop her arm through his.

“What do you see,” she whispered and AJ looked down at her and then back at the painting.

After studying the painting a few minutes more, AJ figured it out. “I see…redemption. A second chance. A phoenix and a butterfly.”

 _I got the kerosene and a desire.  
_ _I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night_

Elizabeth smiled once she saw the realization dawn on AJ’s face. This was how she saw him through her eyes and how he saw her through his eyes. He was the phoenix and she was the butterfly. They signified rising from the ashes for a second chance at life.

“This is beautiful, Elizabeth. Why didn’t you tell me,” AJ asked and saw Elizabeth blush.

“I wanted it to be a surprise. I’ve been working on it for a few months. The curator had contacted me after seeing one of my pieces in the local newspaper,” Elizabeth explained.

AJ nodded his head. “Well, this is definitely a cause for celebration.” Stealing a flute of champagne and water from a waiter, AJ hands the champagne to Elizabeth. Holding his glass to her, AJ grinned down at her. There were no words to describe how happy and proud of her he was. “Elizabeth Webber, this is to you and your creative, wonderful and unique imagination. This is only your first painting, but there’s no doubt in my mind there will soon be many hanging in important museums around the world.”

 _Oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain  
_ _Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same_

He clinked his glass with hers. Sipping his water, Elizabeth pulls him down for a passionate kiss. They both separate before getting too carried away in public. They walk around for a couple more hours, admiring other artist’s hard work.

“What’s next,” AJ asked and Elizabeth grinned. Leading him back outside, their car was waiting for them. Putting another address into the GPS, AJ drives for about ten minutes until they reach an Italian restaurant in downtown.

Walking inside, the hostess asks for their name.

“Quartermaine, party of two,” Elizabeth answered and AJ looked down at her surprise.

“Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine,” the hostess says.

Elizabeth and AJ laugh. “Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine,” he asked.

She grinned up at him. “It was the only way to get a reservation here. And don’t tell me you didn’t like hearing that.”

AJ took her hand and placed a kiss on it. “You’re right. I didn’t like it, I loved it.”

They both smiled, and the waitress politely coughed, signifying that they had reached their table. Tucked away from other customers, they spent an intimate dinner alone. AJ told Elizabeth to order anything off the menu.

She coyly grinned, and ordered the Golden Opulence Sundae, and it just oozed decadence.

“Dessert,” AJ questioned as he handed the menus to the waiter.

“Life is uncertain. Eat dessert first,” Elizabeth answered. She shrugged her shoulders at AJ’s unsure look. “I read it in a cookbook somewhere.”

Their sundae was soon brought out to them. Both of their eyes lit up at it. “What’s in it,” Elizabeth asked as the waiter placed it on their table.

“The Golden Opulence is made with five scoops of Tahitian Vanilla Bean ice cream mixed in with Madagascar vanilla and Venezuelan Chuao chocolate and topped off with a leaf covered in 23k edible gold. There are also gold dragets, Paris candied fruits, marzipan cherries, and truffles. To top it all off, one of the world’s most expensive chocolates, Amendel Porcelana, is drizzled over the top and a Ron Ben-Israel sugar flower is properly placed. On top of the sundae you’ll also find a small glass bowl of Grand Passion Caviar, sweetened with orange, passion fruit and Armagnax, which gives off a shiny golden color.”

AJ and Elizabeth’s mouths were both opened. “AJ, I would have never ordered this if I had know how expensive it was,” Elizabeth hastily explained as she pushed the dish away, but AJ placed his hands over top of hers.

“Elizabeth, I told you, you can order anything off the menu. Tonight is special night,” AJ calmly said, but Elizabeth was still skeptical. He leaned in close to her. “Besides, you’ll make it up to me later,” his voice dropped and he saw the flash of desire in her eyes.

Nodding her head, they both savor the thousand dollar sundae. After they finished, Elizabeth was still dumbfounded. “I can’t believe I just ate a thousand dollar sundae.”

AJ grinned as he handed his credit card to the waiter. He soon returned and they left the restaurant. The long road back to Port Charles was longer than they thought, maybe because they were both so anxious and nervous to get home.

Finally, AJ pulled into the Quartermaine driveway. Getting out, AJ rushes over to Elizabeth’s door and opens it for. Taking her hand in his, they walk up to his front door.

“Someone’s not being very impatient,” Elizabeth teased as AJ struggled to find the right key.

“It’s hard when you look that damn sexy all night and having to wait till I get you home before I can have you,” AJ huskily replied. He saw Elizabeth’s cheeks were flush, and it wasn’t much longer now.

 _And you don't look back, not for anything_  
_'Cause if you love someone, you love them all the same  
_ _If you love someone, you love them all the same_

Finally unlocking the door, AJ pulls her inside and pushes her against the door. She returns his furious advances, but soon pulls away.

“AJ, what about Tracy, and Alice? We would never live it down if they caught us,” Elizabeth said, panting after his kisses.

AJ smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. “I sent Tracy and Alice on a week long cruise. You know Tracy won’t deny something that’s free. And I let the staff off for the holidays.”

 _Oh, I feel your heartbeat  
_ _And you're coming around, coming around, coming around_

Elizabeth demurely grinned up at him. “So we’re all alone.”

AJ simply nodded his head. Without a warning, he pulls her into his arms and carries her up the winding grand staircase. It had always been a dream of his to carry the love of his life up these steps for the first time and it seemed like tonight all of his wishes were coming true.

 _If you can love somebody, love them all the same_  
_You gotta love somebody, love them all the same  
_ _Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat_

Reaching the top of the staircase, AJ sets her back don her feet and pulls her flush against him. She places her hands on his chest, and feels his rapid heartbeat through his white dress shirt.

“You drive my heart crazy,” AJ said with a lopsided grin.

Elizabeth smiled and took his hand and placed it over her own heart. He genuinely smiled, feeling the same rapid heartbeat. “You drive me wild.”

 _Ooh, ooh  
_ _I know the memories are rushing into mind_

They both laugh at their corniness. AJ lifts her up and she straddles him. Walking to his room, AJ closes the door behind them and pushes her against the door.

 _I wanna kiss your scars tonight, baby  
_ _'Cause you gotta try_

Kissing every inch of her available skin, AJ lets Elizabeth know how much he appreciates her. She starts rocking her hips against his groin, and he almost comes undone there.

He chuckles, biting her lower lip. “Slow down,” he teased and Elizabeth whined. They quickly undress each other, knowing how long this moment had been building between them.

 _You gotta let me in  
_ _Let me in_

Smiling, AJ gently tosses her on his king-size bed. Pulling off his shirt, AJ crawls over to her, and kisses the swell of her black-laced covered breasts. Her fingers knead through his sandy brown hair, her nail gently scratching his scalp.

 _Oh, I feel your heartbeat  
_ _And you're coming around, coming around, coming around_

Moving his lips to her neck, he gently bites her and quickly soothes her with his tongue. He hears her moan and knew that she was ready for him.

 _You gotta love somebody  
_ _You got, you gotta love somebody_

Removing any remaining clothes, they stare at each other and AJ deeply kisses her as he enters her. Placing a hand on each other’s chest, they can feel each other’s heartbeat rapidly soar as they travel over the edge together.


	20. Enough For Now

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the character, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**_Enough For Now_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_They both laugh at their corniness. AJ lifts her up and she straddles him. Walking to his room, AJ closes the door behind them and pushes her against the door._

_Kissing every inch of her available skin, AJ lets Elizabeth know how much he appreciates her. She starts rocking her hips against his groin, and he almost comes undone there._

_He chuckles, biting her lower lip. “Slow down,” he teased and Elizabeth whined. They quickly undress each other, knowing how long this moment had been building between them._

_Smiling, AJ gently tosses her on his king-size bed. Pulling off his shirt, AJ crawls over to her, and kisses the swell of her black-laced covered breasts. Her fingers knead through his sandy brown hair, her nail gently scratching his scalp._

_Moving his lips to her neck, he gently bites her and quickly soothes her with his tongue. He hears her moan and knew that she was ready for him._

_Removing any remaining clothes, they stare at each other and AJ deeply kisses her as he enters her. Placing a hand on each other’s chest, they can feel each other’s heartbeat rapidly soar as they travel over the edge together._

_~January 1 st, 2014~_

Elizabeth rolled over in bed, grinning at the sleeping AJ. He was lying on his stomach, facing away from her. She runs her nails down his back, but he doesn’t budge.

 _The Daughters' Father watches, quietly we assume  
_ _He's no longer with us but he left this dusty room_

Scooting closer, she leans over him. “AJ, wake up,” Elizabeth whispers in his ear. She carefully watches him as he tries to ignore her.

 _And your name it's an honor  
_ _It's a shame but it's your honor_

AJ groans. “Go back to sleep,” he grumbled, reminding her of Cameron in the mornings. She huskily laughs and starts to kiss his neck and back. Feeling her lips on his skin, AJ grins and quickly rolls them over so he’s on top.

Elizabeth laughs as he looms over her, this time he was placing kisses all over her. AJ stops to look at her, never seeing her as happy as she was with him now.

 _To take it on your shoulder  
_ _'til you can find another_

“What are you looking at,” Elizabeth curiously asked. AJ kissed her lips twice before answering.

 _That's enough for now  
_ _He should have never left you broken_

“I’ve never seen you this happy,” AJ murmured. Elizabeth grins, running her hairs through his hair. She pulls him down to her, wanting to continue their activities from last night.

 _He should have held you  
_ _Things your Father never could do_

He kisses her neck. “It’s because I’m with the man I love,” Elizabeth finally answers. AJ freezes and pulls away from pleasuring her.

Elizabeth grins at his shocked expressing. “I love you,” she repeated, feeling a weight lifted off her chest. “I know it may be early in a relationship to say this and we agreed to not rush this, but I can’t keep inside any longer. I love you AJ Quartermaine.”

 _That's enough for now  
_ _He would have never left you broken_

AJ smiles down at her, rubbing their noses together. He struggles to find words, for they had never meant this much to him, but AJ knew in his heart that he was staring at his soul mate. His other half in life.

 _He would have held you  
_ _Things your Father never told you_

Elizabeth giggles at his struggle and AJ rolls his eyes, prompting him to tickle her. She cries uncle and AJ relents. They roll over and Elizabeth is on top now.

She rests her chin on his chest, staring at him. “I love you,” AJ confidently whispered.

“I know,” she replied. AJ couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he made love to her for the countless time.

Walking down the steps, AJ pulls a blue t-shirt on and smells something in the kitchen. Elizabeth must have beaten him downstairs after their shower.

 _The century before you, never could turn 21  
_ _Years and years he waited, just watching for a son_

He walks into the kitchen, feeling the arousal grow as he hungrily stares at her back. She was wearing his white button-up shirt from last night, and the longer he stared, he realized that was the only thing she was wearing.

“You wear that better than me,” AJ murmurs as he walks over to her. Elizabeth turns around from the stove, smiling as she reached up for a kiss. “I didn’t know you could cook breakfast.”

 _Someone to go ahead, to take the name instead  
_ _Years and years he waited, but a daughter came instead_

Elizabeth swatted his shoulder, but AJ just pulled her closer. “I’ll have you know that I can make more than brownies and spaghetti.”

AJ wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her relax into his embrace. He peers over her shoulder, smelling the tantalizing aroma of chocolate chip pancakes. “Wow, chocolate chip pancakes. I’m impressed.”

 _But that's enough for now  
_ _He should have never left you broken_

He kisses her neck, letting her know that he was just teasing her. “Fine, you don’t need to have any,” Elizabeth says as she moves to the refrigerator and out of his embrace. AJ follows her, not quite ready to let go of her yet.

 _He should have held you  
_ _Things your Father never could do_

The newfound intimacy between them excited AJ. Not just because they made love last night, but their profession of love. Now he couldn’t keep his hands off of her, and AJ was sure she felt the same.

Running a hand up of her side, AJ reaches around her and starts to unbutton her shirt. Elizabeth stops trying to find orange juice once she feels AJ’s large hands on her and his lips on her neck.

 _That's enough for now  
_ _He would have never left you broken_

“I thought you’d need food after all we did last night and this morning,” Elizabeth muttered and heard AJ laugh in response.

 _He would have held you  
_ _Things your Father never told you_

“You’re probably right,” AJ says as he closes the refrigerator door and pushes Elizabeth up against it. “But food can wait. I want you now,” he huskily said as he captured her lips with his.

Hitching her leg against his hip, AJ easily lifts her into his arms and makes for the counter. He sets her down on it, and makes his way between her legs. She helps him lift his shirt over his head, and flew it behind him.

Running her hands up and down his chest and torso, Elizabeth moans as AJ kisses her neck again. Finally unbuttoning her shirt, AJ quickly unzips his pants and enters her just as their lips meet again.

It wasn’t so gentle and slow as before. They needed each other, right then and there. Elizabeth quickly coming to a climax, AJ patiently waits for her to come back from the edge before sending her over once more. After her second orgasm, AJ knew he was ready and they went over the edge together this time.

 _Breathing comes in pairs_  
_Except for twice  
_ _One begins and one's goodbye_

Elizabeth buried her head into the crook of his neck, both panting heavily. Picking her back up into his arms, AJ turns off the stove and carries her over to the living room. Sitting down on the couch with her in his lap, AJ reaches over for a blanket and wraps them up.

He holds her close, breakfast long forgotten. She traces shapes on his chest with her index finger while he rubs her hip with his thumb.

 _60 years of sorrow, he got 5 or 6 of bliss  
_ _Left my mothers' mother_

“I’m guessing you’re not in the mood for breakfast,” Elizabeth asks. AJ laughs and kisses her forehead.

“I suppose we should eat your amazing pancakes,” AJ admits. Elizabeth gathers up the blanket, wrapping it around her as she gets up, leaving AJ to follow her stark naked.

Not that she minded, he was a sight to behold. Elizabeth secures the blanket around herself as she turns the stove back on. The pancakes were ready, and she grabs a couple plates.

Turning around, she’s slightly disappointed to see AJ wearing his pants and in the process of putting his shirt back on. “Keep it off,” Elizabeth says as she turns back around.

 _Without so much as a kiss  
_ _As a kiss_

AJ grins, liking how feisty she was around him. “Yes, ma’am,” AJ complies as he places his shirt on the back of the chair. Walking over to the refrigerator, AJ pours a couple of glass of orange juice and places them on the table.

 _And that's enough for now  
_ _He never wanted to leave you broken_

Walking up behind Elizabeth, he turns her around for a breathtaking kiss. He soon pulls away for lack of oxygen. “I love you,” AJ nonchalantly says as he takes the plates from her hands.

Elizabeth grins; liking the confidence he was showing. Following him back to the table, they both sit down and eat their breakfast. Letting her foot slide up his leg, Elizabeth looks up to see his hooded eyes.

 _I would have never left you broken  
_ _I would have held you_

Pancakes forgotten yet again, the two lovers retreat back upstairs to continue to explore their newfound love.


	21. Be Still

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**_Be Still_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_“I’m guessing you’re not in the mood for breakfast,” Elizabeth asks. AJ laughs and kisses her forehead._

_“I suppose we should eat your amazing pancakes,” AJ admits. Elizabeth gathers up the blanket, wrapping it around her as she gets up, leaving AJ to follow her stark naked._

_Not that she minded, he was a sight to behold. Elizabeth secures the blanket around herself as she turns the stove back on. The pancakes were ready, and she grabs a couple plates._

_Turning around, she’s slightly disappointed to see AJ wearing his pants and in the process of putting his shirt back on. “Keep it off,” Elizabeth says as she turns back around._

_AJ grins, liking how feisty she was around him. “Yes, ma’am,” AJ complies as he places his shirt on the back of the chair. Walking over to the refrigerator, AJ pours a couple of glass of orange juice and places them on the table._

_Walking up behind Elizabeth, he turns her around for a breathtaking kiss. He soon pulls away for lack of oxygen. “I love you,” AJ nonchalantly says as he takes the plates from her hands._

_Elizabeth grins; liking the confidence he was showing. Following him back to the table, they both sit down and eat their breakfast. Letting her foot slide up his leg, Elizabeth looks up to see his hooded eyes._

_Pancakes forgotten yet again, the two lovers retreat back upstairs to continue to explore their newfound love._

_~June 25 th, 2014~_

Walking off the elevator, AJ heads straight for the nurse’s station. Setting the bouquet of blue orchids and lilies on the counter, AJ is happy to see his girlfriend standing there. Leaning against the counter, he waits until Elizabeth turns around to greet her.

“AJ, what are you doing here,” she asks as she picks up the flowers. She sets them back down on the counter. “Not that I don’t like surprise visits from my lovely boyfriend.”

AJ grins and leans in for a kiss. Pulling away, AJ takes her hands in his. “Your shift is ending now.”

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow at him, and then checks her watch. She still had three hours to go and it was already eight o’clock in the evening. Elizabeth didn’t like working night shifts, but it was getting easier now that Cameron and Aiden were older. “And what does that mean,” she coyly asks.

“I meant exactly what I said. Remember, I am on the board,” AJ reminded her. She nodded her head, recalling that AJ had taken more interest in General Hospital after Monica passed away. He was a member of the board now, wanting to honor his parents’ legacies. “Go change.”

Straightening his red dress shirt for the umpteenth time that night, AJ runs his nervous hands over his jeans. He had been planning this night for a while now, wanting everything to be perfect.

He watches her descend the steps, wearing a sleeveless blue blouse and dark skinny jeans. Smiling, he held out his hand to hers and guided her to the elevator, and then to the parking garage.

Before he opens her door, AJ pulls a blindfold out of his pocket. Elizabeth places her hands on her hips, but AJ just held out the blindfold encouragingly. “Trust me,” he simply said.

 _Be still and know that I'm with you  
_ _Be still and know that I am here_

And she did. He was one of the few people in this world that she trusted. Turning around, Elizabeth felt AJ’s hands on her, placing the blindfold gently over her eyes. She swept her auburn hair back so he could tie the blindfold successfully.

“Can you see anything,” he asked. Elizabeth shook her head, and for good measure, AJ danced in front of her. Hoping that she was being truthful and he didn’t just make a fool of himself, AJ opens Elizabeth’s door for her and helps her inside.

Starting the car, AJ reaches over for Elizabeth’s hand, squeezing it for encouragement and also for comfort. He knew how hard it was for her to trust other people, and he was grateful that she placed him in such high regards.

Driving back to the Quartermaine mansion, AJ asks her to wait in the car. Getting out, he sprints into the mansion, and Alice opens the door just as he reaches it.

“Mr. AJ, everything’s ready,” Alice said as AJ paced the foyer. She smiled, for she had never seen Alan’s eldest child so nervous. But it was rightly so, because the grand gesture he was about to make was the most romantic thing Alice had ever witnessed. She followed AJ to the back of the house and eventually to the courtyard and garden.

The meticulous planning he had partaken in with Alice and Michael, along with a few decorators, blew AJ away. He wanted it to be a night that neither he nor Elizabeth would forget. AJ also knew that this was the surest he had ever felt about a decision he made in his life.

Alice stood beside him, seeing how affected the younger man was by the sight in front of them. “Miss Elizabeth is going to love it,” Alice whispered and AJ simply nodded, for he could not form a complete sentence due to some unruly nerves. “I know your parents would be proud of you,” Alice said as she squeezed his shoulder and walked back into the house.

AJ stood there for a moment longer, and quickly ran back to his car in the front of the house. Opening Elizabeth’s door, AJ hastily apologizes before helping her out.

“Where are we,” Elizabeth asked as AJ kept a hand in hers, while the other supported her back. Ignoring the front door, AJ escorts Elizabeth past the house and to the gardens.

 _Be still and know that I'm with you  
_ _Be still, be still, and know_

“It’s a surprise,” he warmly whispered in her ear, hoping to God that he didn’t sound nervous or unsure. Her heels click against the cobblestone path and AJ held branches away, as they got closer and closer.

Taking a silent and deep breath, AJ stops Elizabeth in front of the grand spectacle. He takes his place behind her and slowly removes the blindfold from her face.

 _When darkness comes upon you  
_ _And covers you with fear and shame_

Almost wishing that he could have seen the immediate reaction on her face, AJ would make do with his imagination. He heard the immediate gasp and she even grabbed his hand in surprise, while the other covered her mouth.

 _Be still and know that I'm with you  
_ _And I will say your name_

Lila’s rose garden was lit up with hundreds of paper lanterns. There was a warm golden hue cast on the white roses, even lighting up the trees above them. It was the most picturesque thing Elizabeth had ever witnessed. The garden lit up like this would forever be etched into her memory, and she would remember as clear as this day until her last day.

 _If terror falls upon your bed  
_ _And sleep no longer comes_

She couldn’t tear her gaze away from the lit up garden. The lanterns were mesmerizing. Realizing that she had been ignoring AJ, Elizabeth turns around to face him, only to see AJ down on one knee.

 _Remember all the words I said  
_ _Be still, be still, and know_

Both of her hands went up to her mouth, covering her surprise. AJ faltered at first, but he felt the confidence and warmth emanating from Elizabeth.

“This past year and a half has been hard, with losing my grandfather, brother and mother, but with all the darkness that has plagued my life for so long, there was also bright spots. And that was you, Elizabeth,” AJ shakily said. He licked his lips, taking another breath and sounded surer of himself. “I had no one of my side when I first came back, but you quickly became my friend and I couldn’t help but fall madly and deeply in love with you. Elizabeth, you remind me of Lila.”

A tear ran down her cheek, even though Elizabeth was bound and determined not to cry during AJ’s proposal, but the thought of being compared to the Quartermaine matriarch was too much.

“You believed in me, and supported me no matter what. You make me want to be a better man, not only for myself or for you, but for Michael as well. Elizabeth, you gave me the chance to love and be loved again. And that’s what Lila was to Edward. Through the ups and the downs, they survived it all, because they accepted and loved each other for all that they were, not just the good parts. I’ve never been surer of anything than my love for you Elizabeth. I want you as my best friend, my lover, my confidant, and my wife for the rest of my days. Would you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, do me the honor of making me the luckiest man in the world by becoming my wife?”

Opening the small black velvet box, AJ presents Elizabeth with Lila’s engagement ring. It was small and delicate, but also absolute and firm. There were unshed tears in both of their eyes, as Elizabeth couldn’t believe this was happening. It was everything and more than what she could have ever imagined.

 _And when you go through the valley  
_ _And the shadow comes down from the hill_

“Yes, yes I want to marry you,” Elizabeth exclaimed. Wiping her eyes with her right hand, Elizabeth holds out her left hand as AJ slides the meaningful ring onto her ring finger. “I love you so much,” she proclaimed as AJ stood up and pulled her into his arms. Spinning her around, AJ had never felt this much happiness before in his life.

 _If morning never comes to be  
_ _Be still, be still, be still_

Pulling away, his lips crash into her for a fervent embrace. Their foreheads touching, AJ runs a hand through her hair. “Read the inscription,” he whispered. Elizabeth pulled the ring off and brought it closer.

 _If you forget the way to go  
_ _And lose where you came from_

Her mouth curled upwards into a smile. “Anytime,” she read aloud and AJ kissed her lips. “That’s very…us.”

 _If no one is standing beside you  
_ _Be still and know I am_

AJ nodded his head. “Well, Mrs. Almost-Quartermaine, would you like to dance?” Clicking the remote in his pocket, a Frank Sinatra song floats out from the mansion and into the garden.

 _Be still and know that I'm with you  
_ _Be still and know I am_

Swaying slowly under the paper lanterns and white roses, AJ couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He was finally going to have the family of his dreams and he was about to marry the love of his life. AJ was about to marry Elizabeth, his soul mate.


	22. Ungodly Hour

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**_Ungodly Hour_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_“This past year and a half has been hard, with losing my grandfather, brother and mother, but with all the darkness that has plagued my life for so long, there was also bright spots. And that was you, Elizabeth,” AJ shakily said. He licked his lips, taking another breath and sounded surer of himself. “I had no one of my side when I first came back, but you quickly became my friend and I couldn’t help but fall madly and deeply in love with you. Elizabeth, you remind me of Lila.”_

_A tear ran down her cheek, even though Elizabeth was bound and determined not to cry during AJ’s proposal, but the thought of being compared to the Quartermaine matriarch was too much._

_“You believed in me, and supported me no matter what. You make me want to be a better man, not only for myself or for you, but for Michael as well. Elizabeth, you gave me the chance to love and be loved again. And that’s what Lila was to Edward. Through the ups and the downs, they survived it all, because they accepted and loved each other for all that they were, not just the good parts. I’ve never been surer of anything than my love for you Elizabeth. I want you as my best friend, my lover, my confidant, and my wife for the rest of my days. Would you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, do me the honor of making me the luckiest man in the world by becoming my wife?”_

_Opening the small black velvet box, AJ presents Elizabeth with Lila’s engagement ring. It was small and delicate, but also absolute and firm. There were unshed tears in both of their eyes, as Elizabeth couldn’t believe this was happening. It was everything and more than what she could have ever imagined._

_“Yes, yes I want to marry you,” Elizabeth exclaimed. Wiping her eyes with her right hand, Elizabeth holds out her left hand as AJ slides the meaningful ring onto her ring finger. “I love you so much,” she proclaimed as AJ stood up and pulled her into his arms. Spinning her around, AJ had never felt this much happiness before in his life._

_Pulling away, his lips crash into her for a fervent embrace. Their foreheads touching, AJ runs a hand through her hair. “Read the inscription,” he whispered. Elizabeth pulled the ring off and brought it closer._

_Her mouth curled upwards into a smile. “Anytime,” she read aloud and AJ kissed her lips. “That’s very…us.”_

_AJ nodded his head. “Well, Mrs. Almost-Quartermaine, would you like to dance?” Clicking the remote in his pocket, a Frank Sinatra song floats out from the mansion and into the garden._

_Swaying slowly under the paper lanterns and white roses, AJ couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He was finally going to have the family of his dreams and he was about to marry the love of his life. AJ was about to marry Elizabeth, his soul mate._

_~October 1 st, 2014~_

“You have to catch me,” Cameron yelled as he sprinted through the living room with Aiden struggling to keep up with him. Cameron ran to the stairs, taking two at a time and reached the top of the landing in a matter of seconds.

Aiden stood at the bottom, taking one step at a time at a very slow pace until suddenly two large hands reached down and plucked Aiden up. He squealed once AJ, just getting in from work, placed him on his back.

 _Don't talk, don't say a thing  
_ _Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words_

“Dada, faster,” Aiden yelped and AJ couldn’t keep the grin off of his face as he bounded up the steps to the second floor. Aiden called him ‘Dada’ a few weeks ago at breakfast, completely stunning AJ. Elizabeth had to shake him out of his stupor, and after she pulled aside for a few minutes, they decided not to correct the youngest Webber.

Cameron had been a little more reluctant, and rightfully so, but that didn’t mean he held back with AJ. He was one of the few male figures for Cameron to look up to, and instantly got along with AJ once he got closer to Elizabeth. AJ hoped that once he and Elizabeth were married, Cameron would soon call him Dad, but he applied no pressure to the eldest Webber sibling.

* * *

Elizabeth heard the front door open from the second floor and quickly close. She placed the small pair of socks down on the bed, listening for her fiancé’s familiar timbre voice echo up to the room she was standing in, greeting the boys.

 _Don't go, don't leave me now  
_ _Cause they say the best way out is through_

Smiling when she heard hurried footsteps on the stairs, Elizabeth assumed that Cameron was running while AJ and Aiden were doing the chasing. Placing the pair of socks in the box marked Clothes, Elizabeth feels the tears start to fall down her cheeks.

She had been putting this off until the last possible moment, but it was absolutely inevitable that she would be packing up this room. Sitting down on the bare bed, Elizabeth takes a moment to look around the small room.

The following months after Jake’s passing, Elizabeth had contemplated clearing out his bedroom, placing his belongings in storage and converting his room to a studio or even a guest bedroom.

 _And I am short on words knowing what's occurred  
_ _She begins to leave because of me_

But looking around at the scattered toys, the African safari mural she had painted a few months after his birth, or even the picture frames of Jake and his family on the dresser, Elizabeth knew she had made the right decision by not touching his room.

Sure, she would come in here sometimes, especially after his death, and accidentally come in to say goodnight or in the mornings, to wake him up for preschool. Now, she would come in here to dust, vacuum, even wash his clothes, like he was still here and she was looking after him.

It was hard at first, extremely hard, and it got even worse when Lucky left. She had no one to lean on; she had to shoulder her pain for the sake of her two remaining sons. Elizabeth had no problem staying strong for her sons, because they needed her now more than ever, but she would have gladly accepted someone to help her carry the burden.

 _Her bag is now much heavier_  
_I wish that I could carry her  
_ _But this is our ungodly hour_

As luck would have it, AJ had entered the picture, rather recently. A friend at first, he didn’t directly help her, like looking after the boys when she got called into work unexpectedly or taking them all out to Chuck E. Cheese’s, but he provided a different kind of help.

He would offer her a shoulder to lean on. She had been reluctant at first, only because of his past, or rather both their pasts, but also because she had a very bad track record with men. It wasn’t just because it was AJ Quartermaine that she was hesitant to bring him into her life, but because she needed a stable male figure for her sons. They had lost too many people in their lives, and Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel like the one responsible.

Soon their friendship blossomed into romance, but it wasn’t all flowers and rainbows. They would struggle with their own demons, as their previous relationships had left insecurities that had been tough to overcome, but as time moved on, so did they.

She loved AJ, and would thank God every day for their fateful meeting in the hospital almost two years ago. He provided a fresh start for the both of them, with no history between them. AJ supported her through her many trials and tribulations, such as Jake’s death anniversary without Jason there to help, or even Lucky. But every time that he supported her, she returned the favor.

As long as she lived, Elizabeth was sure she would never forget the hollow sadness in AJ’s eyes when he had come to the docks and told her that Monica had succumbed to her illness. Her heart broke for the man she was falling for, and she was scared that this would damage their relationship. Perhaps AJ would change after Monica’s death, for everyone around him was dying, but instead their relationship strengthened. They both had come to learn that it wasn’t weakness to accept help.

So now here she was, packing up her second eldest son’s room. His toys were already packed up. Some she had decided to keep, knowing that she could never part with the yellow and blue motorcycles, and a few stuffed animals. Elizabeth decided to give away the rest to less fortunate children, knowing that Jake would have wanted his Mommy to share his toys.

His dresser and closet were bare, all clothes either already in storage, in the boxes littering the tan carpet floor or the ones left on the bed that Elizabeth knew she couldn’t part with. Standing up, she walked over to the small giraffe located above the headboard, remembering the old memory of Jason telling her about the African safari and how he used to read about it with Michael.

Smiling, she fondly touched the giraffe, thinking of her son and his father while doing so before going back to folding the remaining clothes on the small twin bed. She looked down at the bed, remembering the fond memory of buying this bed for Jake and how excited he had been about getting a big boys’ bed.

She had been nervous his first night spent in it, for he was a restless sleeper and would often move around during the night, ending up in the weirdest positions in the morning. Elizabeth had checked up on him multiple times during that first night, but with each time she checked, Jake was firmly tucked in bed, his small limbs sprawled out and she was certain that if she remembered hard enough, there had been a smile on his face.

Reaching for one of the final shirts, Elizabeth noticed that she had stopped crying, but when she pressed the red t-shirt with the black motorcycle to her chest, she felt the familiar wetness on her cheeks.

* * *

Aiden squeezed his hands around AJ’s neck, prompting him to run faster down the hallway, towards his older brother. Cameron sprinted past the open doorway, with AJ and Aiden quick on his heels. Stopping short when he saw Elizabeth in the empty room, AJ places Aiden back down on the ground.

“AJ, are you coming to play,” Cameron asked from outside his room. AJ looked between the two boys and his fiancée in the room, with her back to him.

“I’ll be over in a few minutes, buddy. Why don’t you guys get it set up,” AJ suggests as he realizes what Elizabeth is doing. Cameron pulls Aiden into his room and closes the door behind them.

AJ leaned against the doorway and watched as she packed up Jake’s clothes. Elizabeth didn’t acknowledge him at first, but he could tell that she knew he was standing there.

He intently watched her as she folded the small red t-shirt, even refolded it twice before placing it in the almost-full box marked Clothes. AJ didn’t realize she had planned on doing this today, for he would have taken off work today and helped her himself, but in the back of his mind, AJ knew that she had to do this on her own. She needed the closure before moving on the next part of her life.

Elizabeth picked the last pair of black shorts and folded them before placing it in the box. Tears streamed down her cheeks, Elizabeth knew that it was finally time to pack up his clothes, for essentially she was packing up Jake.

She had been reluctant to agree to AJ’s offer, but he managed to persuade with how the Quartermaine Mansion needed a child’s touch. It helped that Tracy was now living in a penthouse on the Upper East Side in New York.

So here they were, packing up her children’s first home to move off into another one, one that she planned to be the last.

Moving away from the doorway, AJ pulls his fiancée into his arms, holding her as she cried. He knew that Jake’s death was still fresh in her heart, even if it was going on four years since his tragic and untimely death.

 _I know you're leaving now  
_ _Cause I held on to my way tightly_

AJ moved them to the floor and leaned against the wall, rocking Elizabeth back and forth. He tried everything to calm her, rubbing her back or running his hand through his hair, but he knew she needed to get this out.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth wiped at her face and composed herself. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” she whispered, her throat hoarse from the sobs.

 _Stay still until you know  
_ _Tomorrow finds the best way out is through_

AJ shook his head. “It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to feel.” Elizabeth dimly smiled, remembering when she told him that after Monica passed away. AJ kissed her forehead. “I wish there was something I could do to help you. To make this easier.”

Elizabeth tenderly touched his cheek. “You’re doing it right now. I don’t know where I’d be right now without you.”

AJ refrained from grinning too widely. “I love you, you know that right? Besides, you’re the strongest person I know. You would have handled this far better than anyone else.”

 _And I am short on words knowing what's occurred  
_ _She begins to leave because of me_

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him, letting him know how much he meant to her and that he was here right now. “Thank you, but I think I’m the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying you.”

AJ grinned, happy that she was starting to feel better. “I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around. I’m the one that should be grateful for letting me into your life.”

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. “We should just agree to disagree.”

AJ rubs his hand up and down her forearm. “Do you feel better?” Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head. “I can finish packing up, if you want.”

Elizabeth smiled but shook her head. “No, I need to do this. But I love you for offering.”

He nodded his head as they both stood up, knowing that she needed to face her pain head on. Pulling her in for one last kiss, AJ lets her get back to packing up. “I’ll be right down the hall with the boys.”

Elizabeth squeezes his hand and nods her head. Letting go of her hand, AJ walks out of the room, but hesitates before leaving her sight. Elizabeth gives him a smile, letting him know that she was going to be okay.

 _Her bag is now much heavier  
_ _I wish that I could carry her_

Turning away from the door, Elizabeth wiped her face clean of any tears. She finished packing up Jake’s clothes and put them in a box for storage. Separating some boxes from the rest, she marks them for the new house. 

_But this is our ungodly hour_

Looking around once more, Elizabeth touches his sky blue African sky for the last time before turning off the light and closing the door behind her for the last time.


	23. Happiness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**_Happiness_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_AJ shook his head. “It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to feel.” Elizabeth dimly smiled, remembering when she told him that after Monica passed away. AJ kissed her forehead. “I wish there was something I could do to help you. To make this easier.”_

_Elizabeth tenderly touched his cheek. “You’re doing it right now. I don’t know where I’d be right now without you.”_

_AJ refrained from grinning too widely. “I love you, you know that right? Besides, you’re the strongest person I know. You would have handled this far better than anyone else.”_

_Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him, letting him know how much he meant to her and that he was here right now. “Thank you, but I think I’m the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying you.”_

_AJ grinned, happy that she was starting to feel better. “I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around. I’m the one that should be grateful for letting me into your life.”_

_Elizabeth rolls her eyes. “We should just agree to disagree.”_

_AJ rubs his hand up and down her forearm. “Do you feel better?” Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head. “I can finish packing up, if you want.”_

_Elizabeth smiled but shook her head. “No, I need to do this. But I love you for offering.”_

_He nodded his head as they both stood up, knowing that she needed to face her pain head on. Pulling her in for one last kiss, AJ lets her get back to packing up. “I’ll be right down the hall with the boys.”_

_Elizabeth squeezes his hand and nods her head. Letting go of her hand, AJ walks out of the room, but hesitates before leaving her sight. Elizabeth gives him a smile, letting him know that she was going to be okay._

_Turning away from the door, Elizabeth wiped her face clean of any tears. She finished packing up Jake’s clothes and put them in a box for storage. Separating some boxes from the rest, she marks them for the new house._

_Looking around once more, Elizabeth touches his sky blue African sky for the last time before turning off the light and closing the door behind her for the last time._

_~May 17 th, 2015~_

Elizabeth knocked on the door, opening the door before she heard the responding “Come in.” She smiled at the man sitting behind the desk, with some of the Port Charles skyline etched behind him.

“I thought I’d bring you some lunch. I figured you’d be hungry,” Elizabeth said as she closed the door behind her.

 _Happiness is just outside my window  
_ _Would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour?_

AJ stood up and walked out from behind his desk, admiring the way his fiancé’s hips swayed in her lilac summer dress. Leaning against the front of his mahogany desk, he frowned at her empty hands. “You have perfect timing, you know that? But I fail to see any food in your hands.”

Elizabeth coyly smiles as she leans up for a kiss. “I thought you’d like me instead,” she whispers against his lips before pressing herself further into him.

AJ grins into their kiss. “You have a dirty mind Miss Webber,” he murmured into her mouth as he turned them around. Deftly settling his hands on her hips, he easily lifts her up and places her on his desk.

 _Or is happiness a little more like knocking  
_ _On your door, and you just let it in?_

Placing a knee between her legs, AJ roguishly grins as Elizabeth moans for him. “That’s Mrs. Quartermaine-to-be,” she corrected between the ministrations his tongue was doing to her mouth.

AJ nodded his head, reaching around her to feel for the zipper of her dress. Pulling it down ever so slowly, he finally hears Elizabeth whine and he pulls her dress off her shoulders. “One more day,” AJ says, pulling away to look into her eyes.

They had a rather long engagement, and it wasn’t because AJ didn’t want to marry Elizabeth. No, if he had had his way, he would have married her the day after he proposed, but he wanted to give her a big wedding. And AJ also wanted to put Cameron and Aiden first. They needed to get used to the fact that he would be around all the time now.

The first step had been moving them into the Quartermaine Mansion, which the two boys considered as their own personal playground. AJ would never forget the reaction on the boys’ faces once they stepped inside the mansion.

“This is all ours,” Cameron had disbelievingly asked; mouth agape at the winding grand staircase. AJ nodded his head, and both he and Elizabeth laughed as the boys took off to explore.

AJ was pulled back from the recent and joyous memories when Elizabeth unbuttoned his navy blue suit jacket. He rapidly regained his senses, and helped quicken the process by flinging off his jacket and his gold tie.

Elizabeth sighed as AJ picked her up and he moved around to the back of his desk. Settling down in his plush leather chair, AJ adjust Elizabeth so she’s straddling his hips. It was her turn to torture him by unbuttoning his blue-checkered dress shirt, one by one. In the processing, her tongue was doing erogenous things to his neck and jawline.

Grinding her hips into his, Elizabeth finally does away with his shirt and begins to trail kisses down AJ’s neck to his chest and finally to his abs. AJ peels back her dress, pulling it further down until it exposes her strapless black bra. Feeling his fingers draw heat to the surface of her skin, Elizabeth throws her head back in erotic pleasure as AJ pays keen attention to her breasts.

Just as she was reaching her peak, a knock is heard and the door opens to reveal Michael and Duke standing in shock. AJ quickly turns away, shielding Elizabeth away from their stunned expressions. He gathers his shirt around him, and Elizabeth blushes to no end as she pulls her dress up and gets off of AJ’s lap. AJ follows, and continues to shield her from view.

“AJ, apologies. We had no idea you were entertaining Miss Webber. We can come back at a later time,” Duke finally recovered, but Michael was still stuck in the stupor of finding his dad and almost stepmom.

AJ waved it off. “It’s fine. I’ll meet you guys in the conference room in ten minutes.”

Michael finally starts to react. “Sorry, Dad…I…um…Elizabeth-God…”

Elizabeth smiled, while still blushing profusely, out from behind AJ, her dress now back in its proper place. “I’m sorry. I was just…um…going to give your Dad some lunch. I can leave, I’m sure you have more important things to discuss,” she hurriedly rationalizes, wanting to get out of the room.

AJ grabs her wrist, pulling her back. He looks over her shoulder to see Duke and Michael retreat and close the door behind them. “I have nothing more important on my mind than making love to you.”

She was sure that her cheeks were beet red, but even her embarrassment couldn’t keep the wide smile off her face. “As much as I would love to continue, I actually have to get back home. The decorators should be there any minute.”

AJ pouted, but Elizabeth stood her ground with a quirked eyebrow. “Don’t you try that with me, AJ Quartermaine. I don’t fall for it when our sons do it, what makes you any different?”

He grins as he pulls her closer and resumes where they were before. “I could think of a few good reasons…”

* * *

Barely placing the car in park before getting out, AJ hurries for the front door to continue where he left things with Elizabeth at the office, only for her to open the door for him.

“Now, I want you to close your eyes before you come inside,” Elizabeth says. AJ crosses his arms over his chest, not quite understanding her demand. “I don’t want you to see everything until tomorrow.”

“Elizabeth, that’s twenty-four hours away. What am I supposed to do? Not go into my own house,” AJ asks.

Elizabeth wickedly grins. “Besides, you can’t see the bride before the wedding. It’s bad luck.”

 _Happiness feels a lot like sorrow  
_ _Let it be, you can’t make it come or go_

AJ rolls his eyes. “Since when do we follow the rules?” Walking up to her, AJ complies and places a hand over his eyes, leaving the other for her to guide him. Closing the front door, Elizabeth leads AJ upstairs, past all the white streamers adorning the high-beamed mansion ceilings.

“You can move your hand now,” Elizabeth finally grants. AJ moves it away to see that they’re standing outside Cameron’s door. “He’s waiting inside for you.”

She squeezes his hand and gives him an encouragingly smile before walking back downstairs, leaving a puzzled AJ in her wake. He wonders what she meant as he knocked on the door before peering inside.

He sees Cameron playing with a few of his toys in the corner, looking up to see AJ in the doorway. “Hey, Cam. Your mom said you want to talk to me about something.”

Cameron nodded his head, and AJ joined him on the plush navy blue carpet. He picks up one of the action figures, nervously moving the superhero’s arms back and forth. AJ had no idea what Cameron wanted to talk about, but the look on Elizabeth’s face before she left told him that it was important.

“Cameron, are you nervous about tomorrow,” AJ hesitantly asked. He watched the eleven year old, hoping that Cameron didn’t want him around anymore. “You know, I’ll let you in on a little secret, one your Mom doesn’t even know. I’m scared too.”

Cameron looked up in surprise. “You’re scared. But you’re like a superhero.”

AJ smiled, his heart swelling for the little boy sitting opposite of him, likening him to a superhero. “All superheroes get a little scared sometimes. But you know what, being brave doesn’t mean not being afraid. Being brave means finding the strength to keep moving forward despite being afraid.”

Cameron looked up from his Batman action figure. “You mean like after Batman’s parents died, he kept fighting for justice even though he was scared?”

AJ nodded his head. “Cameron, are you afraid that I’m going to leave?” He had an idea that this was what held Cameron back, and AJ felt horrible because Cameron, and Aiden, had lost so many people in their lives.

Cameron didn’t look up from his toys when he nodded his head. “I’m just scared that something bad will happen and you’ll leave Mom. It’s happened before, you know. Aunt Emily, Jason, Nik, my Dad, and Aunt Robin…they all left. I’m tired of seeing my Mom so sad.”

AJ could see the tears welling up in Cameron’s eyes, and could feel the same tears in his own eyes. He had no idea Cameron felt this way, for he always seemed so happy and charismatic. He must have a similar talent of hiding away his pain like his mother.

“Cameron, I’m not going to leave your Mom or you or your brother. I love your Mom, very much and only Heaven knows why she loves me back. But I also love you and Aiden. I didn’t have the chance to watch my son Michael grow up, but I love getting to spend the days with you and your little brother, teaching you guys things I didn’t get to teach Michael,” AJ confessed. He tried to make this easy to understand for Cameron, but he also knew that Cameron was mature for his age.

He looked over at AJ, wary and cautious. “My Dad loved my mom and my brother, but he doesn’t love me. That’s why he left.”

 _But you are gone- not for good but for now  
_ _Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good_

AJ gazed at Cameron, stunned at what he just said. He had no idea that’s how Cameron had been feeling. “Cam, I don’t really know your father, but I do know one thing. He loves you very much, and you are not the reason he left.”

Cameron shook his head. “Then why did he leave to go help kids in Africa? Why can’t he look after his own kids?”

AJ shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, bud. I wish I had all the answers for you, I really do.”

Cameron sighed. “It’s okay. I’ve gotten over it. Besides, I can still remember him around. I just feel bad for Aid because he doesn’t remember him at all.”

AJ frowned. “I’m sure once Aiden is old enough to understand, you and your Mom can tell him about your Dad.”

Cameron set aside his toys, the hint of a smile on his lips. “Maybe…but he calls you Dad anyways. You’re the only father he knows or remembers.”

AJ laughed, not believing how perceptible the eleven year old is. “Well, I love you and Aiden just the same, I want you to know that Cameron. You’re both equals in my eyes, and the same goes for Michael.”

Cameron smiled. “Is it okay that I call you Dad, even though I already have one?”

AJ felt the tear slide down his cheek before he could wipe it away. “If it’s okay with you, it’s okay with me. Capisce,” AJ asked as he held out his fist.

Cameron giggled and bumped his fist with AJ’s. “Capisce…Dad.”

“All right, I’m going to go check on things downstairs. Lord knows what your mother’s getting into with the decorators downstairs,” AJ says as he gets up. Walking over to the door, AJ looks back once more before turning around.

“Dad?”

AJ looks back. “Yeah Cam?”

Cameron looks down at his toys before looking back at AJ. “I’m glad you’re marrying my Mom. You make her really happy and she smiles a lot more than she used to.”

AJ nods his head. “She makes me really happy too. I’ll see you downstairs in a little bit for dinner, okay?”

Cameron nods his head and AJ watches him for a moment more before leaving his room. Closing the door behind him, AJ is surprised to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. It was obvious she had been listening to their conversation by the heartbroken look on her face.

“AJ…I had no idea…Oh my God, how did I not see…?”

He quickly walked over to her, gathering her in his arms. “Elizabeth, this isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known how Cameron was really feeling. He’s fine, babe. He’s happy.”

Elizabeth shook her head, still not convinced. “But I’m his mother, I should have known that he was still upset that Lucky left. And to think after all this time, he thinks it’s his fault.”

AJ sighed. “Liz, I explained it to him, and Cam’s really smart for his age. I think he understands that it wasn’t his fault. But I still think you need to talk to him about it.”

Elizabeth confidently nodded her head. “I’m just glad he told you about it. Thank you for being so generous and kind with him. It means a lot to me, he doesn’t have many people to look up to, but AJ, he adores you.”

 _Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard  
_ _Happiness was never mine to hold_

AJ grinned, unable to keep it a secret any longer. “He called me Dad,” he murmured as he pressed his forehead to hers. Elizabeth smiled and kissed him, knowing how much it meant to him.

“I know how much that means to you, AJ. I’m going to go talk to him. Why don’t you go wash up for dinner,” Elizabeth asks when they finally break apart. AJ nods his head. “And don’t go sneaking off downstairs to peek at the decorations.”

AJ rolled his eyes in frustration, but he knew better than to cross his fiancé, especially when their wedding was the next day.

* * *

Pacing his childhood bedroom, AJ was feeling anxious, nervous, excited and ready to throw up all at once. He ran his hand through his hand for the umpteenth time as he checked his watch.

Five minutes.

_Five minutes._

Five minutes until he married the love of his life. Five minutes until he started his new life with his family at his side. Five minutes until his life would be forever changed.

Checking himself in the mirror once more, AJ gets ready to go downstairs when he hears a knock on his door.

“Come in,” AJ absentmindedly says as he straights his black bowtie. He straightens his tuxedo jacket when he turns around to see Steven in his doorway. “Steve, hey. Everything ready downstairs?”

 _Careful child, light the fuse and get away  
_ _‘Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks_

Steven nods his head. “Just about. I just wanted to come in here and say something beforehand.” AJ nodded his head, half knowing what was about to come next.

“I know we didn’t start off on the right foot,” Steven recalled. AJ nodded his head, knowing that Elizabeth’s brother hadn’t been too happy with who his sister dated. “I didn’t think you were good enough for her. I know about your past, how you were like an anchor weighing down your family for years. How you promised to fix your life, yet you kept making boneheaded mistakes that hurt the ones that loved you the most.”

 _Happiness damn near destroys you  
_ _Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor_

“Look, Steve-”

Steven held up his hand. “But, I realized that Elizabeth knows this too. She knows about your flaws, yet for some reason she chose you to love for the rest of her life. I don’t understand her reasoning, but I do understand how happy she’s been for the past couple of years. I didn’t think I get to see her smile or laugh like she used to before Jake passed away, but AJ, I see it when she’s with you. When you walk into the room, she just seems to light up.”

AJ smiled, knowing that feeling. He could see the same with Elizabeth, how his day could be brightened with just talking to her.

“But I’m warning you now, I swear to God, if you hurt her or the boys, I will personally kick your ass if Elizabeth doesn’t do it first. I don’t think you deserve her, but you make her happy and I can tell that you love her. So promise me when I say this, please make Elizabeth and the boys happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for them,” Steven said.

 _So you tell yourself, that’s enough for now  
_ _Happiness has a violent roar_

AJ nodded his head and Steven clapped him on the shoulder. He dug into his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a box. “I figured you already picked out wedding rings, but I think Elizabeth might like this one a bit better.”

Opening the box to simple gold band, AJ was puzzled by Steve’s request.

“It’s Audrey’s wedding ring when she was married to my grandfather, Steve. I talked to her yesterday, and she said to give this to you. It’s given her many happy years with her husband, and she hopes it will do the same for you and Elizabeth.”

Handing AJ the ring, Steven nods his head once before leaving the room. AJ stares at the tiny gold band, feeling the significance of it. He knew how much Audrey meant to Elizabeth, and he had a good feeling she would love this ring more than the one she picked out herself. Placing the ring in his pocket, AJ opens his door and heads down the hallway.

Hearing the piano’s notes float through the mansion, AJ descends the staircase in awe. There were white streamers everywhere, along with white lilies and blue orchids, Elizabeth’s favorites.

Walking through the sliding glass door, AJ makes his way to Lila’s rose garden. Underneath the arch that was the entrance to the garden was the priest. He walked down the aisle, seeing the small group of guests in attendance.

Audrey and Olivia sat in the front row, with Laura, Lulu and Dante sitting behind them. Felix, Patrick, Sabrina, and Epiphany sat in the third row on Elizabeth’s side.

Standing next to the priest was Michael, who AJ had chosen as his best man. Sitting on AJ’s side was Tracy and even Ned showed up, in the first row. Ellie, Duke, and Anna sat in the second row.

AJ shook Michael’s hand. “You nervous,” Michael asks.

 _Happiness is like the old man told me  
_ _Look for it, but you’ll never find it all_

He gives his son a look. “Do you really have to ask that question?”

Michael smiles. “You’re going to do fine, Dad. You’ve given Elizabeth plenty time to run away, I doubt she’s going to run now.”

AJ elbows him in the ribs. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, son,” AJ mutters as the wedding song begins.

Everyone turns their attention to the front of the aisle as Emma and Cameron walk down the aisle. Cameron smiles at AJ, who gives him a confident thumbs up.

Once they reach the end of the aisle, Emma moves to sit with Patrick, while Cameron stands next to Michael. Everyone stands to see Steven and Elizabeth standing at the front of the aisle.

Michael smiles at a stunned AJ, who didn’t take his eyes off his bride as she walked down the aisle towards him. Once they reached the end, Steven gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her hand over to AJ.

AJ and Steven shared knowing looks before Steven took his seat between Audrey and Olivia. AJ muttered something in Elizabeth’s ear, causing her to blush and smile.

The ceremony went by in a blur. The vows brought everyone to tears, especially AJ’s. Cameron confidently handed his father the wedding rings, even giving AJ a thumbs up sign as he took a seat beside Aiden.

Elizabeth looked down at the gold band, confused because it wasn’t the one she had picked out. AJ smiled. “Elizabeth, this ring was your grandmother’s, the one her husband had picked out for her many years ago. I was given this ring because she had so many happy years shared with her husband, even through the ups and downs, and your grandmother wishes that this ring will also give you and I the same happiness.”

She wiped away the tears on her cheeks as AJ slide the ring on her finger, right beside the engagement ring. Once the rings were on their fingers, the priest announced them as man and wife. AJ barely let the man finish before he took his wife’s face in his hands and kissed her.

Finally pulling away, AJ beams down at his wife, never feeling quite so proud. Taking her hand in his, they smile out at their small gathering of family and friends, and he leads her back into the mansion while the rest of the party heads to the white tent set up.

* * *

AJ presses his lips to Elizabeth’s hand before standing up and nodding to the DJ. The DJ nods back as he reaches for the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please clear the dance floor, the bride and groom would like to share their first dance.”

AJ stands up and looks down at his radiant wife. Elizabeth smiles up at her husband and takes his offered hand. Leading her to the empty dance floor, AJ leads her through the dance. Everyone gazes in awe as the newlyweds laughed and smiled at each in complete and utter bliss.

After a few minutes, everyone is surprised to see Tracy tap Elizabeth’s shoulder. “Do you mind if I cut in,” Tracy humbly asks, leaving the newlyweds confused, but Elizabeth complies. AJ is shocked to see Tracy standing there, and he took her up on her offer.

“You know that I’m not here by choice, and don’t think that after this wedding that everything’s changed. But…Monica should be here to do this, and frankly I’m the only one left,” Tracy hastily explained.

AJ chuckled. “Tracy, I know you didn’t want to willingly dance with your nephew in the place of your sister-in-law. But I appreciate the gesture…and I love you too.” Tracy rolls her eyes and smirks.

Steven steps up to Elizabeth. “What’s with those two,” he asked as they both watched Tracy and AJ dance. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

Soon, other couples join them, and Elizabeth eventually makes her way back into AJ’s arms. “How are you feeling,” AJ asked as she settled her head against his chest.

 _Let it go, live your life and leave it  
_ _Then one day, wake up and she’ll be home_

“I’ll let you know when I get back down from my high,” she blissfully answers. AJ laughed and twirled her around the dance floor.

_Home, home, home_

They were the last couple left, both not wanting to let go of the perfect moment.


	24. Where The Story Ends

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**_Where The Story Ends_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_AJ presses his lips to Elizabeth’s hand before standing up and nodding to the DJ. The DJ nods back as he reaches for the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please clear the dance floor, the bride and groom would like to share their first dance.”_

_AJ stands up and looks down at his radiant wife. Elizabeth smiles up at her husband and takes his offered hand. Leading her to the empty dance floor, AJ leads her through the dance. Everyone gazes in awe as the newlyweds laughed and smiled at each in complete and utter bliss._

_After a few minutes, everyone is surprised to see Tracy tap Elizabeth’s shoulder. “Do you mind if I cut in,” Tracy humbly asks, leaving the newlyweds confused, but Elizabeth complies. AJ is shocked to see Tracy standing there, and he took her up on her offer._

_“You know that I’m not here by choice, and don’t think that after this wedding that everything’s changed. But…Monica should be here to do this, and frankly I’m the only one left,” Tracy hastily explained._

_AJ chuckled. “Tracy, I know you didn’t want to willingly dance with your nephew in the place of your sister-in-law. But I appreciate the gesture…and I love you too.” Tracy rolls her eyes and smirks._

_Steven steps up to Elizabeth. “What’s with those two,” he asked as they both watched Tracy and AJ dance. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders._

_Soon, other couples join them, and Elizabeth eventually makes her way back into AJ’s arms. “How are you feeling,” AJ asked as she settled her head against his chest._

_“I’ll let you know when I get back down from my high,” she blissfully answers. AJ laughed and twirled her around the dance floor._

_They were the last couple left, both not wanting to let go of the perfect moment._

_~November 27 th, 2020~_

“The King took his Queen to the not-so-faraway land of Monte Carlo where they celebrated their new life together, along with their two little princes, and they lived a happily ever after.”

AJ looks down at the little girl in his lap. A mop of curly dirty blonde hair situated on top of her head, with alabaster skin and sapphire blue eyes, akin to her mother.

 _Trying not to lose my head but I have never been this scared before_  
_Tell you what I'll do instead, lay my body down on the floor  
_ _To forget what I've done, silhouette till the good lord come_

“And that is how I fell in love with your mother,” AJ concludes as he closes the scrapbook Elizabeth had made before their daughter’s birth.

“Daddy, do you have any brothers or sisters,” the little girl innocently asked. She was too busy playing with the cover of the book to notice the small frown grow on AJ’s face.

“Yes, I did. I had a little brother and a little sister. Kinda like you have three older brothers,” AJ said, rubbing his nose with his daughter’s as he stands up.

“Where are they,” the girl asks as AJ carries her over to her pink and white bed.

 _All we know is distance  
_ _We're close and then we run_

“Well, they’re up in heaven, remember princess? With Nana, Pop, Grammy and Pop Pop. Uncle Jason and Aunt Emily are up there watching over you, like guardian angels,” AJ explained. The little girl still looked confused.

“When are they coming back down?”

AJ sighed, sitting down on the bed. “Sweetheart, they aren’t coming back. But they’re always going to be here, in our hearts.” He patted her chest and she smiled.

“I can feel them Daddy.”

“Me too.”

“Daddy, tell it again,” the little girl pleads. “I no tired,” she says as she wipes at her groggy eyes.

AJ chuckles as he stands up. “You need your beauty sleep, princess. Besides, tomorrow’s a big day. We’re going to need all the Quartermaine’s in tiptop shape for Thanksgiving.”

The little girl yawns as her father does the nightly routine of checking under the bed and in the closet for monsters. Crawling underneath the covers, AJ waits for her to get situated before tucking her in.

“It’s my birthday too,” the little girl exclaims, but she is soon silenced with another long yawn.

AJ smiles as he kneels down and brushes her curly bangs out of her eyes. “You’re right. Tomorrow is a very important day.” Turning off the princess lamp beside her bed, AJ places a kiss on his daughter’s forehead before getting up to leave.

“Daddy?”

 _Kiss away the difference  
_ _I know you hate this one_

AJ turns around to see her sitting up in bed. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“I be big girl,” she proudly states.

He chuckles before turning on the nightlight by the door. “Sweet dreams, Liana.”

“Good night, Daddy,” Liana tiredly says as AJ closes the door behind him.

Walking down the hallway, AJ stops outside the next bedroom. He sees Cameron furiously at work sitting at his desk. AJ knocks on the door, which startles Cameron in the process.

“Whatcha got there,” AJ questions as he walks into Cameron’s room.

Cameron blushes and quickly closes his laptop. AJ grins, immediately recognizing that look, for he had been in the same situations as Cameron when he was his age. Sixteen years old and head over heels for his first crush.

“Nothing Dad,” Cameron exasperatedly replies. Turning around in his swivel chair, he impatiently waits for his father to leave.

AJ nods his head, confirming his suspicions. “All right, I can take a hint.”

Cameron waits until AJ is out the door before opening his laptop again and starts typing again. AJ leans against the doorjamb, watching his son for a moment longer.

“Get her flowers,” AJ finally suggests. Cameron turns back around, a surprised look on his face. “Emma will like that.”

Cameron looks at him for another second before his cold demeanor vanishes and he smiles. “Thanks Dad.”

AJ nods his head and walks out of the room to see Elizabeth standing in the hallway outside Liana’s room. He smiles before walking over to her, taking in her form. She could still take his breath away, he thought to himself.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, AJ takes a deep breath as she snuggles into his chest.

“Liana’s fast asleep,” she mutters into his shirt. AJ laughs as he pulls away. “She said you told her the story of how we fell in love.”

 _Trying not to lose your own, boxing up everything, you've got_  
_All you ever knew of home, you're scared scared to see  
_ _Your mother there in the door, you wonder where did the years go_

Lacing her fingers with his, they walk further down the hallway towards their bedroom. “It’s my favorite story.”

Elizabeth smiles as she stops them and leans up for a kiss. “Mine too.”

* * *

Elizabeth walks into the foyer to hear a din of noise coming from the living room. She places her wrapped package near the staircase, making a mental note to place it in her bedroom for after dinner.

Rubbing her hands together, Elizabeth tries to warm up, but can’t ignore the rising voices in the next room. “Just like old times,” she mutters to herself as she sees Alice walk out.

“Miss Elizabeth, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” Alice says with relief. She shrugs out of her coat and hands it to her.

“Alice, I was only gone for an hour,” Elizabeth reasons as she makes her way over to the living room. She takes a deep breath to calm herself before walking into the lion’s den.

Standing in the eye of the storm were Tracy and Skye, arguing about something pointless from years ago. Elizabeth ignored them and scanned the room for her husband.

Ned was over by the wet bar, pouring himself a glass of scotch as he listens to his mother argue with his aunt. He walks over to his brother, Dillon, who was rubbing his hand over his forehead as if that would erase the noise.

 _All we know is distance  
_ _We're close and then we run_

Standing over near the doorway was Maya Ward, on her cell phone. She was discussing a procedure she would return to in Philadelphia once the holidays were over.

Brook Lynn walks in behind Elizabeth. “Hey cousin. Where have you been? Getting pizza?”

Elizabeth gives her a look. “Have you seen my husband?”

Brooke Lynn hikes a thumb behind her. “In the kitchen. But I’m not sure if you want to go in there.” Elizabeth thanks her and quickly walks into the kitchen, only to stop to survey the madness.

AJ was over near the stove, with Alice trying to help him salvage the turkey, which looked close to being overcooked and resembled the turkey from Christmas Vacation. Aiden was sitting at the island with Lila Rae; busy mashing up potatoes, except for the fact that half of the bowl was on their faces from an evident food fight. Cameron was leaning against the refrigerator with Liana on his back, taking in the same scene as Elizabeth. “Where have you been,” the sixteen year old asks.

“I was painting over at the studio. Do I even want to know what your father’s up to,” Elizabeth reluctantly asks as she takes Liana. Walking over to where her husband was trying to salvage Thanksgiving dinner, she raises her eyebrow at his actions.

“Babe, I swear I looked away for only a second. Between trying not to participate in the food fight and listening to the yelling and carrying on in the living room, I got a little distracted,” AJ hastily explains.

 _Kiss away the difference  
_ _I know you hate this one_

“Daddy, you burned my turkey,” Liana mockingly scolds. She wickedly smiles between her mother and father. Elizabeth looks down at her and then at AJ to see the same gleam in both of their eyes.

“Well, since you only got a little distracted,” Elizabeth coyly replies as she leans in for a kiss, which AJ happily returns.

* * *

AJ closes the door behind him, sighing as he runs a tired hand down his face. Thanksgiving was always a family affair at the Quartermaine’s. Every year included a disaster and pizza would be the ideal dinner. He was truly happy that he was surrounded by his family. The only thing missing was Michael, who was spending Thanksgiving this year with Ellie’s family instead.

Turning on the light, he notices a large and thin package sitting on the bed. Puzzled as to who had put it there, AJ walks over to inspect it only for Elizabeth to walk out of their bathroom.

“Not so fast mister,” she scolds in her Mommy voice as she walks over to him.

 _But this is how the story ends  
_ _Or have we just begun_

AJ raises his hands in surrender. “I wasn’t going to open it. You know me,” he jokes as he wraps his arms around her waist.

 _To kiss away the difference  
_ _I know you hate this one_

“Do you think Liana had a good birthday,” she asks him as he tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

AJ nods his head to assure her. “I think she had a wonderful birthday. Family, no matter how dysfunctional, who loves each other all the same, surrounded her. Besides, I know she can’t wait to go out on the lake tomorrow with Cam and Aiden.”

Elizabeth hesitantly smiles. “I don’t know if it was the best idea getting Cameron a boat for his sweet sixteen.”

AJ laughs. “It’s only a sailboat. Besides, Alice will be there with them to keep them in check. And you do remember the last time Aiden was caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar.”

Elizabeth sits down and pats the space beside her. “Yes, he gave up cookies for a whole month so he wouldn’t have to suffer another one of her lectures. And I thought I was bad.”

AJ couldn’t hold in his curiosity any longer. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you had something to do with this.” He gestures to the package behind them.

Elizabeth smiles and picks it up. “I know you’re birthday was a couple weeks ago and I feel really horrible for not finishing it in time, but we’ve been so busy lately. You with ELQ, me working multiple shifts at the hospital, and getting ready for Thanksgiving and Liana’s birthday. Then I feel like I rushed through things-”

AJ silences her with a finger on her lips. “Elizabeth, I’m sure whatever it is, I’m going to love it.”

 _The violins make no sound  
_ _And I begin to feel the ground_

She nods her head and after a moment mentally deliberating her decision, she hands over the package to AJ. She watches him with earnest interest and slight nervousness, worried that he was going to hate it.

AJ’s mouth drops once he tears off the last piece of paper and throws it to the side. He looks at the painting, gently running his fingers over the vibrant pastel colors and amazingly meticulous details she had lovingly included.

“You…you painted our honeymoon,” AJ asks after quietly admiring her present.

 _All we know is distance  
_ _We're close and then we run_

“Do you like it?” Elizabeth intently watches as he takes in the painting.

He doesn’t hear her for a moment. “Babe, this is beautiful. This is what you’ve been doing at the studio?”

Elizabeth nods her head, unnecessary fears put to rest. “I’d bring the kids over after school a couple days to help. But we all know how artistic your kids are.”

 _Kiss away the difference  
_ _I know you hate this one_

AJ shyly grins. “Darling, you’re artistic enough for the all of us.”

Elizabeth playfully rolls her eyes. “I’ve been using the new pastel kit you gave me for my birthday. And you always talk about wanting to go back to Monte Carlo, but we’ve just been too busy with work and the kids. I don’t know, I just thought I could bring Monte Carlo to you.”

AJ grins over at her, and then looks back at the painting. It was situated from their hotel room’s balcony, overlooking the hotel’s elegant courtyard, with the sailboats and small yachts docked to the left and the beach to the right. In the distance, there was a lighthouse on a small island.

“I knew buying you your studio was the second smartest investment I ever made.” AJ sets the painting down on the lounge chair beside their bed. He walks back over to her, kneeling down beside her.

“And what was your first,” Elizabeth asks when she catches the hungry look in his eyes.

 _But this is where the story ends  
_ _Or have we just begun_

Running his hands up and down her thighs, AJ sees her blush. Leaning in until their lips were a mere inch apart and their foreheads were touching. Her hands rest on the back of his neck, her fingers lazily playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck. He gazes into her eyes, never once looking away.

“You.”

 

_fin._


End file.
